Nights Out of Dreams
by witchinmoonlight
Summary: The Nightmarens escape from the Night Dimension and attempt to wreak havoc in the real world. NiGHTS must team up with six different visitors living in Bellbridge, London in order to stop them. The army of evil nightmarens is being lead by two new first-level nightmarens, and Reala claims that he wants to fight alongside NiGHTS. Can they stop the nightmarens? Can Reala be trusted?
1. Something's Wrong

Author's Notes:

-Since Nights:Journey of Dreams was released in 2007, this fanfic will take place the following year. If you look at the beginning of Helen's story to where the calendar for the current month shows, you'll see that the storyline for Nights:JoD takes place in August of 2007. So the story begins on September 25th, 2008.

-Helen and Will are 13 years old, Claris and Elliot are 15, Henry(OC)is 14, and Tori(OC) is 15 but will turn 16 sometime before the story ends.

-Since Nights:JoD had subtitles for the cutscenes (or most of them) the actions will be enclosed in parentheses, narration will be shown, and speech will be in a script like format.

-There will be multiple first-person narrators throughout the story. When the narration changes it will say who will narrate next before the story progresses. Sometimes there may not even be a first-person narrator, and it may come from no specific point of view.

-I don't know much about the game that Claris and Elliot are from (Nights:Into Dreams) but I do know that they come from a city called Twin Seeds. For the purposes of this story, they both live in Bellbridge, London and go to the same school that Helen and Will attend. The school is called Big Ben Junior High (which is completely made up), while Wisdom School is not made up.

-Since this story takes place in London, when someone mentions football, they're referring to what Americans think of as soccer. Europeans call soccer football, and they call what Americans know as football American football. (I know it's confusing but try not to overthink it.)

-I know that all nightmarens are genderless (if you didn't know that, then surprise), but for fanfiction purposes, all nightmarens will be given a gender. NiGHTS will be a girl, Reala is a boy, and so on.

Ok, now that all of that's been said, on with the story.

Will's POV

Oh, uh, hi. My name is William Taylor, but you probably know me as Will. Ok, about me. I'm 13 years old, I'm a student at Big Ben Junior High, and I'm the star player on the boys football team at my school. It was 5:30 pm. We were 30 minutes into a soccer game and we were taking a 15 minute break time to regain lost stamina, strength, and et cetera. It was Big Ben Junior High vs Wisdom School. We were in the boy's locker room, resting up for the final round. Since it would be later than six by the time the game was done, it was highly advised by our coach that we eat a snack before we get back onto the field. I ate a granola bar and looked at the time on my phone. 5:32pm. It wasn't that late, but yet, something seemed a little off. Maybe I was just working too hard. I briefly remembered the story that everyone knew of how I had met my friend, Helen. According to what we told everyone, I was looking for a new football at a local sporting goods store while Helen was looking for a pair of running shoes for gym class.

(Will tries to get a football from the top shelf, standing on his tiptoes on the ladder, he falls off and gets covered with balls)

Will: Ow! Ouch, I hurt all over. (Helen comes into view)

Helen: Are you ok?

Will: Not really.

Helen: Oh dear, you poor thing... (she drags Will out from the pile of balls)

Will: Um, thank you. (she lets go of his hands) I'm Will.

Helen: Hi Will. I'm Helen.

That was what everyone at our school knew, but it wasn't the truth. In reality, I saw her for the first time in my dreams after being banished from my dream world by Reala, and thrown into her world. Later on, after me, NiGHTS and Helen defeated Wizeman, I found her in the real world while trying to retrieve my soccer ball. The fake story was not my idea, it was Helen's actually, but since she spoke before I did, I just went along with her version of how things happened. I looked over at my teammates, who were relaxing and trying to rest. I noticed that one of them was clutching his head in pain.

Will: Henry, are you ok?

Henry Dunbar was an 8th grader at the age of 14. As a 13 year old 7th grader, I was below him by one year. Like the rest of us, he wore red t-shirt and black shorts as part of our football uniform. He wore soccer shoes with red knee-high socks. His brown hair was messy, as if it was ruffled by the wind. He had blue eyes, pale skin, and seemed as if he was having a mental breakdown.

Henry: I... I'm not fine... I think I need to leave... (he runs off)

Football player 1: He's ditching us? (sarcastically) Great, just great.

Will: I don't get it. What's wrong with him?

Football player 2: I have no idea.

Coach Armstrong: What's the matter?

Will: Henry didn't seem to feel too fell. He was getting a really bad headache and he left. I don't know what's going on with him.

Coach Armstrong: I'll talk to him at the next practice.

Mr. Armstrong was the coach for the soccer team, as well as my PE teacher at Big Ben. We were all confused by Henry's sudden leave, but we continued on with the game nonetheless. We got into our positions. The whistle was blown and the game began again. The score was 5-5. It was the final match. We had to get one more point and the game would be ours. The goalie was being kept very busy as the other team tried to kick their ball into our net. The goalie (which was normally Henry, but not this time) had to do everything to stop them from getting their ball into our net. I ran and took the ball from another player, but I heard something.

(William runs towards the right side of the field, he hears a dog bark and stops)

Was that..? No, it couldn't be. I told myself to continue running, and then I heard it again. I heard a wolf howl and was knocked down in the face with a soccer ball.

Referee: Foul! (the other team gets a yellow card)

The game was temporarily paused and then resumed once I got back over to the bench.

Coach Armstrong: You are okay, Will? This isn't like.

Will: Okay, I know it sounds crazy, but it felt like I was hearing a loud dog bark, and then I heard howling...

Coach Armstrong: Really? I didn't hear anything like that, and neither did the others. (the howling continues, Will covers his ears)

Will: I gotta go.

Coach Armstrong: Where are you going?

Will: To find someone who can help me understand if I'm insane or not! (he runs off) Let me know if we won!

Something was wrong. I had to find the one person who wouldn't think I'm crazy and would have an idea of what was going on. If Cerberus had really returned, then I was in a lot of trouble, because he had already been defeated a long time ago.

Helen's POV

Hello there. My name is Helen Cartwright. Like my friend Will, I'm also a 7th grader and 13 years old. Since I was part of the Big Ben Junior High Advanced Orchestra, I was at an orchestra rehearsal the same night Will played in the soccer game. I was the 13th chair of the first violin section in the orchestra, so unlike most of the musicians, I didn't have a stand partner. That didn't bother me too much. What really bothered me was that some people didn't want me in this orchestra and didn't believe in my skills. You see, I was the first 7th grader to be in the Advanced Orchestra, so some were skeptical that I can handle everything that Mrs. Moore (the orchestra teacher) throws her students. But it is because of my talent, and my nine years worth of experience of playing violin, that got me into this orchestra in the first place. We were playing a number of pieces, trying to get ready for our fall concert, and we had started playing an arrangement of the Hallelujah Chorus.

(the orchestra finishes the Hallelujah Chorus, Helen frowns and softly sighs)

Mrs. Moore: Helen, is something wrong?

Helen: To be honest, Mrs. Moore... Even though I have been a part of this orchestra for a number of weeks, I still feel like I'm unwanted by most of the musicians, especially those in the first violin section. I want to prove to them that I'm capable of handling any challenge you assign me. If I could, oh, I don't know, move up a chair or two, or maybe, lead the section?

Tori: You want to be the concertmaster? In your dreams, little girl!

Tori was a 9th grade girl, and almost 16 years old. She was cocky and overly confident with herself. She said that she practiced but she never brought her violin home from school, so I didn't see how it was possible. Tori had long dark brown kept in a bun and had blue eyes. She wore a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and black tennis shoes with purple sparkles. She touched her own pale skin when she put her finger to her chin, put her hands back on her instrument, and chuckled.

Tori: You have no chance to become the concertmaster, even when you reach the 9th grade. (Helen glares at Tori)

Helen: Is that a challenge?!

Mrs. Moore: Girls, girls! No need for arguing! Although now that you mention it, Tori has been the concertmaster for quite a while. Perhaps it is time that we have a newer, and younger girl lead the first violin section.

I smiled at this. Our first violin section was made up entirely of girls. Why, I'm not sure, but because this, sometimes I had thought of us as The Amazons. The Amazons were a group of female warriors in Greek Mythology, similar to Artemis's hunters, but that was another story.

Tori: Are you sure that she is capable of leading us? Last I looked, she's never been the leader of any section.

Mrs. Moore: I'm not sure, but that is why we'll be having a violin duel between you two. Not this upcoming Friday, but the one after that, you guys will play a certain section from a certain piece to decide if Helen will take Tori's place as the concertmaster. That will be October 10th, after school.

Tori: And what section will that be?

Mrs. Moore: The Hallelujah Chorus is definitely the hardest piece we'll be playing for the winter concert. We're still trying to prepare for our fall concert on October 9th, so... how about each of you play from Letter B to C, and then the last 20 measures. Since Helen is the challenger, she will play first. Good luck to you both on the 10th.

Tori: You are a fool Helen, a... Ahh! (she holds her hand to her forehead and screams)

Mrs. Moore: Tori, are you okay?

Julia: Tori?

Tori: Ugh... I... I need to be alone... Excuse me. (she runs off)

Mrs. Moore: Well this is strange. I don't know when she'll return. Julia, do you mind leading the orchestra?

Julia: Um, alright. I'll do it.

We continued on through practice, and we put our stuff away. As I was about to pick up my case and put it into my locker, I heard a strange sound and looked at the ceiling. There was a spider, but... wait a second! That wasn't just any spider! It was Queen Bella, the same nightmaren I had faced over a year ago. But... but how was this possible?! I gasped and dropped my violin case. She fired a silk beam and I quickly walked past the chairs and broke into a run.

Mrs. Moore: Helen? Helen?!

I ignored her and dashed out of the room. Whatever I was seeing, no one else seemed to see it. This was bad. Really really bad. I had to figure out what was going on, and fast.


	2. From Dawn Until Dusk

Will's POV

I ran away from the football field to the actual school, which unfortunately, was not very close to the school.

(Will tries the first door, it doesn't open, he tries the second one, he opens it and runs in, he hears howling again)

Will: Where is that sound coming from? (he trips on a red rope and sees his ankle surrounded by blue lightning bolts) Ow!

My ankle was broken. I couldn't move.

(Cerberus appears with two other nightmarens)

Nightmaren 1: Perfect. We found one.

Nightmaren 2: Where's his friend? She was supposed to be here.

If they didn't have Cerberus with them, I wouldn't have known they were evil nightmarens. One of them was a girl with waist-length blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She wore a long green dress with black elbow-length gloves. Her partner in crime was a guy with black hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore an orange business suit with black formal shoes.

Nightmaren 2: Where is Helen? She's supposed to be here by now. (Cerberus slowly walks towards Will)

Nightmaren 1: Patience, my friend. (she runs her fingers through her hair) Helen should be here any moment. In fact she should be here right about...

Helen: Leave him alone! (Cerberus stops)

Nightmaren 1: Now. (she smirks)

Helen's POV

I saw Will lying on the ground and two other nightmarens. I then looked at the hellhound, which scared Will a little. He stayed still.

Helen: Who are these people?!

Will: I have no idea, but the dog is Cerberus! (he growls and goes closer towards Will)

Helen: We have to get out of here! Stay put, Cerberus! (he stays still)

Will: I can't move!

Helen: Then I'm taking you with me! (she picks him and carries him into his arms, running off)

Nightmaren 1: Cerberus, devour them! (he chases after them)

Helen: I don't understand this! First I see a giant spider nightmaren, now I'm running from a three headed...

Will: Save your breath, Helen! You've got to get us away from this giant hellhound!

I ran with Will as fast as she could. I ran through the commons, past the cafeteria and continued to run for our lives. I ran and ran until I went down the hallway to where the orchestra room was.

(Helen back-slams into a door, leading to a room with a piano, then enters the auditorium through another door, she stops to catch her breath and slowly sets Will down in one of the chairs, she falls to her knees and holds herself up with her hands while panting)

Will: Nothing makes sense. How is Cerberus back?

Helen: Cerberus? Is that his name? (Will nods) How do you know the hellhound?

Will: I faced that nightmaren in my dreams over a year ago to regain the Ideya of Growth.

Helen: Queen Bella also returned and attacked me. Those two other nightmarens seem to be in for us. But why?

NiGHTS(voice): Will, Helen, are you okay? (she appears in front of them)

Will and Helen: NiGHTS!

NiGHTS' POV

It was nice to see old friends again.

NiGHTS: Are you okay? Why is Will...?

Helen: He broke his ankle.

Will: The nightmarens attacked us.

NiGHTS: That would explain a lot. Here, I'll try to help heal it. (her hands glow with purple energy, she softly places them on Will's ankle, he moans then sighs and relaxes) It will take about five to ten minutes to heal. I know you two must have a lot of questions.

Will: We do. First off, we were attacked by two different nightmarens. One wore a green dress and the other wore an orange suit. Who are they?

Reala(voice): Their names are Dawn and Dusk. Don't let their appearances bewitch or deceive you. (he appears in front of NiGHTS) They are ruthless.

NiGHTS: Reala! What are you doing here? (NiGHTS' hands glow with blue energy)

Reala: Relax, NiGHTS. I did not come here to hurt you.

NiGHTS: Really? Then why are you here?

Reala: I came to join you. I want to fight Dawn, Dusk and their nightmaren army.

NiGHTS: And you expect me to believe you? You have hunted me down for so long.

Reala: I know you don't trust me, and you have every right not to, but let me tell you this; I've been dismissed from office.

NiGHTS and Will: Huh?

Helen: You were fired? Whatever for?

Reala: It's a long story. But to shorten it, I was fired for...well, basically, I was being blamed for releasing a certain prisoner. Wizeman thought I couldn't be trusted, so he gave me the pink slip.

NiGHTS(sarcastically): Well that's likely.

Reala: Why do you not believe me?

NiGHTS: You have taken advantage of my gullible nature in the past. I'm not falling for any of your tricks! Even then, I have bigger issues to deal with at the moment.

Will: Bigger issues?

NiGHTS: I've only found two out of six visitors I'm looking for.

Helen: Visitors?

NiGHTS: Yes. In Bellbridge, London, there are six different visitors whom, at one point in time, made their way down to Nightopia. You and Will are two of em, and I still have four others to find. I still have to find Claris, Elliot, Henry, and Victoria.

Helen: Well, I know where Claris and Elliot are. They're in the library! Let's go!

Reala: What about Will's ankle? NiGHTS' spell hasn't finished its work yet.

NiGHTS: We'll just have to dualize. And before you ask, yes, that is possible in the real world. (NiGHTS extends her hand, Will does the same, rings of light shine and Will dualizes with NiGHTS)

Reala: We better move. (NiGHTS/Will hold out her hand to Reala)

NiGHTS: You're not coming, Reala. You can't be trusted.

Will: You're right about one thing. (NiGHTS/Will flies away, Helen looks at Reala sadly)

Helen: Sorry Reala. My friends just won't give you a chance.

NiGHTS: Come on Helen! We have no time to lose! (she follows them)


	3. Hold On to Courage

Claris's POV

Hello there. My name is Claris Sinclair. Like Helen and Will, I'm a student at Big Ben Junior High. I'm also part of the Big Ben Junior High A Capella Choir, and I'm in the 9th grade. I was in the library with my friend and classmate, Elliot Edwards. We were trying to prepare for a biology test and an algebra test. I wasn't very good in biology, but I got a decent grade in algebra. The inverse was true for Elliot. We had been friends for quite a while. I had finished tutoring Elliot, so now he was helping me.

Elliot: Okay, question number four, what is the equation for photosynthesis?

Claris: 6CO2+6H2o+C6H12O6+7CO2? Is that right?

Elliot: The last part is 6O2 actually. You were really close though. (Mrs. Andrews faints) What the?

Claris: Why would the librarian suddenly pass out? (evil laughter is heard) Elliot, I have a feeling that we're not alone.

Elliot: I think you may be right. (Jackle appears along with Puffy, Gulpo and Gillwing)

Gillwing: Ah, finally we found them!

Gulpo: Perfect!

Claris: What the? Didn't I defeat Jackle, Gulpo and Gillwing over a year ago? (Elliot throws a book at them, causing Claris to look at him questionably)

Elliot: Well, how else are we going to fight them?

Puffy: You won't! (Jackle throws sharp cards at Claris, she is cut by them and is knocked down by Gulpo , Gillwing strikes Elliot with his tail, he falls down, Puffy forms chains around them, she shocks them with lightning, they scream, streams of yellow light flow out of them and into Puffy's hands, Jackle takes the Green Ideya, Gulpo takes the Blue Ideya and Gillwing takes the White Ideya)

Jackle: You'll never get out of this one, Claris!

Gulpo: Now, we wait for Dusk to show up.

Puffy: Where is he? And where's Dawn?

Gillwing: Dawn is looking for Victoria, with little luck. Dusk is searching for Henry. And Helen and Will should have been devoured by Cerberus. (Claris and Elliot gasp)

Elliot: Devoured? No, that, that can't be...

Claris: I hate to say this, but I don't see how we'll get out of this mess! (NiGHTS and Helen come running in)

NiGHTS: Leave them alone, Jackle!

Jackle: Sadly, I can't do that. Dawn and Dusk require that they are destroyed after each and every one of their Ideya is stolen. (NiGHTS summons a blue diamond, which shots blue beams of energy, blasting Puffy away, and Jackle barely dodges it, Gillwing approaches Helen, but she punches it in the face, and kicks him down, and Gulpo is blasted away by a beam of purple energy shot by NiGHTS)

Helen: I may not know you personally, but you'll never get away with your plans! (she throws a number of books at him, but he creates a shield, blocking them all, but Jackle is blasted away by the diamond's blue beam)

Jackle: Curses! (he disappears)

NiGHTS: Claris, Elliot, are you ok? (NiGHTS frees Elliot from his chains, while Helen frees Claris from her chains)

Claris: It's so good to see you again. What the heck is happening?

NiGHTS: All will be explained in time. Ok, I've found Will, Helen, Claris, and Elliot. Now all that's left is Henry and Victoria. (Henry runs in, panting)

Henry: That was too close. (he sees NiGHTS) NiGHTS?

NiGHTS: Glad to see me, aren't you?

Elliot: I think we're all glad to see you after being attacked by nightmarens and having almost all of our own Ideya stolen.

Henry: You were attacked too? Good grief.

Helen: Now you said that the last visitor to find was a girl named Victoria, right?

NiGHTS: That is correct. Unfortunately, I have no idea where she is.

Elliot: And where's Will? Is he invisible?

NiGHTS: No, I dualized with him because his ankle wasn't done healing yet. Which is actually healed up by now. (NiGHTS lowers closer to the ground, light flashes and Will appears after he undualizes with NiGHTS)

Will: So how do we find Victoria? (a Goodle falls through the floor, completely unconscious)

Claris: Well this is strange.

Will: This Goodle looks beaten up. Yet NiGHTS didn't do it because she was here fighting off other nightmarens.

Henry: If NiGHTS didn't beat up the nightmaren, who did?

Helen: Maybe Reala? (she briefly shrugs) He did say that he wanted to fight against the nightmaren army.

NiGHTS: I doubt that's the case. I don't trust him. (a clown-like nightmaren is blasted into the library through a wall with a red energy beam, the nightmaren is knocked out and lies on the ground)

Will(muttering under his breath): Donbalon?

Claris: Where is that red energy coming from?

NiGHTS: I don't know, but we better find out, and quickly.

The six of us traveled around, following the red light source.

Voice: Leave me alone!

Helen: Was that...?

NiGHTS: Victoria! She must be getting harassed by evil nightmarens right now! (Elliot opens a door)

Elliot: I don't think the nightmarens are harassing her... I think she's harassing the nightmarens! (they enter the room and see a spider like nightmaren blasted away by a girl surrounded with red energy glowing around her)

Helen: Tori?! (Tori opens her eyes, which glow red, she growls)


	4. Evil Escapes From the Night Dimension

Elliot's POV

Hello. Elliot Edwards here. I'm a basketball player on my school's team, and of course, a 9th grader at Big Ben Junior High. However, me and my allies had a big problem to deal with.

NiGHTS: This is not good...

Elliot: What do you mean not good?

NiGHTS: Her ability to use the Ideya of Courage is powerful, but her powers are out of control. She sees everything and everyone as a threat. If we don't stop her, she may destroy the whole school! (the five visitors gasp, Helen starts to run towards Tori)

Helen: Tori, calm down! (she fires a beam of red energy at Helen, knocking her into the wall, NiGHTS is blasted into the wall with another energy beam)

Will: Helen!

Claris and Elliot: NiGHTS! Are you okay?! (NiGHTS slowly gets up)

NiGHTS: I'll be fine. Don't worry about me.

Claris: Victoria Robinson, there's no reason for you to act like this!

Elliot: We come in peace!

Will: We're not here to hurt you!

Tori: Why should I believe you?! (she blasts them all down to the ground, NiGHTS flies up to Tori and tries to grab her wrist, but she throws NiGHTS into the wall, she falls down to the ground, Helen is knocked down by a ball of red energy)

Elliot: NiGHTS! (he runs over to her) She's completely out cold!

Claris: Now what?!

Helen: She's too strong!

Henry: Let me see if I can reason with her. (he runs towards her)

Will: Henry, no! (Tori begins to float into the air, she lifts her arms and begins to create a big ball of red energy, Henry grabs onto her legs, she looks at him with a scorn look, he looks at her sadly, her energy ball slowly fades, and Henry drags her to the ground, he hugs her and she closes her eyes, she stops glowing and holds her hand to her head)

Tori: Ugh...My head...(she looks at Henry) I'm sorry, do I know you?

Henry: You don't remember me?

Tori: You look strangely familiar, but I don't think we've ever met. (she looks around, she sees Helen with her hand on her right elbow, Claris on the floor exhausted with Elliot helping her up, and Will over by NiGHTS side) Oh gosh... What have I done?

Helen: You caused a lot of destruction and hurt one of your own fellow musicians.

Tori: Destruction? (she looks and sees cracks in the wall, and a broken desk) I never knew I could be so impulsive... Oh no, NiGHTS! Are you okay?! NiGHTS!

NiGHTS' POV

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming my name.

NiGHTS: Uh...Is Victoria alright?

Will: Victoria?

Helen: Her real name is Victoria Robinson, but she goes under the nickname of Tori. And yeah, she's fine.

NiGHTS: That's good to hear. Hold on, something doesn't seem right... (her hands glow with red energy, she projects the energy out, red energy scans through the room, Reala is seen on the radar, the energy disappears, revealing him)

Reala: Was that really necessary?

NiGHTS: Yes. Why are you still here?

Reala: Because I want to help you. Also, you have yet to tell them about the portal.

Henry: Portal? What portal? (Reala looks at NiGHTS)

NiGHTS: I was going to get to that. Okay, for several centuries, there has been a portal that allows one to travel directly from the Night Dimension to the Other World. There's a location to summon it in both worlds. (NiGHTS' hands glow purple, a purple screen shows a small area with a closed black gate) However, to use the portal, there is a certain spell that must be used to open and close it. I can not show you the actual spell due to me being in the presence of an evil nightmaren (Reala rolls his eyes) but I can show you what happened after the last time I recently reopened the portal. (NiGHTS is seen in the vision a few feet from a blue portal)

I was sure that no one saw me, but I was terribly wrong.

(she flies forward, but a golden chain grabs her wrist)

NiGHTS: What the?! (Dawn holds the golden chain and suspends it in the air) Hey! (Dusk uses another to chain her other wrist) What is this?!

Dawn: Finally, we found her doing something suspicious.

NiGHTS: Dawn and Dusk. What do you want from me?

Dusk: We just want to know what this is.

NiGHTS: Nothing of real importance.

Dawn: Oh really? And why did you go to such great lengths to hide it from us?

NiGHTS: Torture me all you want, you'll never get the truth out of me!

Dusk: Oh I think we'll get it no problem. (he pulls out a bottle with yellow liquid)

Dawn: What is that?

Dusk: It's Truth Serum. I've been working on this brew for the last few nights in a row. One drop of this, and NiGHTS will be compelled to tell us everything she knows. All we need to do, is get this on her body. (he throws it at her, the vial breaks, releasing the serum, NiGHTS coughs)

Dawn: She's coughing a lot. Is this normal?

Dusk: That is a normal side effect of the potion. It means the potion is taking it's effects. Now then, NiGHTS, answer me this; what is this portal?

NiGHTS: It's a portal that leads to the Other World and back. It can only be opened and closed with a special spell.

Dawn: And you're the only one who knows this spell?

NiGHTS: The only one that hasn't been imprisoned or suffered from worse fate. (muttering) Who knows what happened to the Dream Owls...

Dawn: Interesting information. Dusk, report this information to Master Wizeman. When he has given his orders, return here.

Dusk: Right away. (he flies off)

Dawn: Now then...For keeping this secret for so long, you'll gonna pay for this. (her hands charge with blue electric bolts)

NiGHTS: Oh no...(Dawn fires blue lightning bolts at NiGHTS, causing her to scream)

She tortured me for almost an hour. After what felt like eternity, Dusk and many others finally arrived.

Dusk: Sorry that took so long, Dawn. Master Wizeman was in the process of firing a nightmaren when I arrived. He has orders for us to storm the Other World and torment the human residents. (NiGHTS gasps)

NiGHTS: You wouldn't...

Dusk: Oh but we would. You've lost NiGHTS. You can't stop us this time!

NiGHTS: You'll never get away with this! Never! (Dawn fires a lightning bolt at NiGHTS' head, she screams, then the screen fades to black)

I was knocked unconscious. When I awoke, I saw that the gate was deserted and that Owl was there by my side.

NiGHTS: Owl? Ow...My head... Where are the nightmarens?!

Owl: You do realize how much trouble the Other World is in right? Dozens, if not, hundreds of nightmarens crossed over through the portal!

NiGHTS: I have to stop them. (she flies towards the portal)

Owl: Agreed. (Owl does the same, but NiGHTS extends out her hand to stop him)

NiGHTS: No Owl. I can't let you come with me. You need to stay here and help the visitors fight the nightmarens.

Owl: But how am I supposed to do that? If you're in the human realm, visitors won't be able to dualize with you.

NiGHTS: You have to teach them to fight the old fashioned way.

Owl: The old fashioned way? But that's very difficult.

NiGHTS: What choice do we have? Owl, aside from the visitors, you're my only friend. Friends should be able to trust each other. You trust me, right?

Owl: I do. This situation we're in...It's like the Invasion of the Secret Dream Owl Grove, but a hundred times worse!

NiGHTS: I know. And that's why I can't let you come with me. I can't let you get hurt or killed by the nightmarens.

Owl: I know you're trying to protect me, but I'm still worried about you.

NiGHTS: You have good reason to worry, Owl. We all do (she briefly hugs him, and he hugs her back, she then backs away from him) but you can't let fear get in the way of our mission. I'll have to close the portal and fight the nightmarens who are already there. But don't fret, for I will not be alone. I'll have six others by my side. Goodbye Owl.

Owl: Good luck NiGHTS. You will need it. (NiGHTS enters the portal and the screen disappears, ending the flashback)

NiGHTS: I closed the portal, and have been out of contact with Owl ever since. Reala was probably hiding among the other nightmarens who were with Dusk.

Reala: I beg to differ. Let me show you what happened from my point of view. (his hands glow red, a red screen appears)


	5. Lonely Nights

Tori's POV

I'm Victoria Robinson, better known as Tori. Like NiGHTS had done earlier, Reala created his own screen for us to see from his view.

(Reala is shown at the Dream Gate alone, he hangs his head in sorrow)

Reala: I can't believe that I was fired. (he flies up a few feet away from the gate) Now what? (he hears a scream, he widens his eyes in shock) Was that...? (he hears another scream) NiGHTS! (he is shown flying around looking for NiGHTS)

Dawn(voice): There you are Dusk. What took you so long?

Dusk(voice): Sorry that took so long. Master Wizeman was in the process of firing a nightmaren when I arrived. He has orders for us to storm the Other World and torment the human residents. (NiGHTS gasps)

NiGHTS(voice): You wouldn't...

Dusk(voice): Oh but we would. You've lost NiGHTS. You can't stop us this time! (Reala sees NiGHTS chained up, with her captors, Dawn and Dusk)

NiGHTS: You'll never get away with this! Never! (Dawn fires a lightning bolt at NiGHTS' head, she screams, she falls unconscious)

Dusk: What are we doing to do with her?

Dawn: Dusk, lead the nightmaren army into the Other World. I'll see to it that NiGHTS is sent back to Master Wizeman the hard way. (Dusk and other nightmarens enter the portal, Dawn undoes her chains and blasts NiGHTS down, she falls towards the Ocean of Darkness, she laughs before flying into the portal, while Reala flies after NiGHTS and grabs her right wrist before she falls in)

Reala: Oh NiGHTS, what has happened here? (he carries NiGHTS in his arms and sets her down on the ground where the portal is, Owl arrives and gasps)

Owl: Oh no. This isn't good. The nightmarens have found the portal!

Reala: It leads to the Other World. Dawn and Dusk have already sent an army of nightmarens there.

Owl: How come you're not with them?

Reala: I was fired by Wizeman. (he hands Owl a slip of pink paper, he reads it)

Owl: "Reala, you are hereby dismissed from office for treason." I never thought this would happen. Aren't you one of his best servants?

Reala: I know right? I was one of the best. I'm still in disbelief. (he looks at NiGHTS) Now what?

Owl: Well Reala, at this point, you have three choices; you can fight the nightmaren army with or without NiGHTS' assistance, you can fight with the nightmaren army or you can just sit back and watch the Other World burn. (he looks at NiGHTS again)

Reala: NiGHTS won't trust me...(he takes off his Persona) But I'll still fight those nightmarens anyway. (NiGHTS begins to wake up) Tell her to find me there. (he enters the portal, the screen disappears ending the flashback)

Will: So you really were fired...

Reala: You didn't believe me, did you?

Tori: Why would any of us believe you?

NiGHTS: Hey, where's your Persona?

Reala: Oh so now you notice that it's gone.

Helen and Reala: I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice.

We all looked closely at Reala's face. His Persona wasn't there.

NiGHTS: I still don't trust you, Reala.

Reala: I know you can't trust me, or is it the fact that you don't want to trust me? (NiGHTS looks away from him, then folds her arms)

NiGHTS: Reala, for the last 228 years, you've chased me down through the dreams of thousands of visitors, just to try and capture me. Why should I trust you?

Reala: Let me help you and your friends, NiGHTS. You may have found the six visitors, but they are not ready to face the army of nightmarens. Five out of six of them don't know how to use their Ideya to fight the nightmarens properly. And this one? (he gets close to Tori) This girl's powers are out of control. (he touches her shoulders) If she runs wild, she could destroy everything and everyone. You wouldn't want that, would you?

Tori: Get off of me. (he removes his hands and flies back up to NiGHTS)

Reala: And what if Dawn or Dusk steals their red Ideya? Then what will you do? (NiGHTS thinks to herself for a minute) You're not prepared for full on combat with the army. Let me help you. I can help train them, give them info one every nightmaren's weakness, including Dawn and Dusk, whom you know so little about. (she turns away from Reala) Maybe others would be willing to give me a chance? (NiGHTS sighs)

NiGHTS: Fine. If at least four of us think Reala should join our group, we let him in. As you already know, I don't trust him. So, I object to this. (she lowers herself a few feet from the ground, Will walks over to NiGHTS)

Will: So do I. Reala has hurt me and NiGHTS too many times to be trusted.

Helen: Reala may have been bad in the past, but I believe that people can change. I say we give him a chance. (she walks away from Will about ten feet across from him and NiGHTS)

Claris: I second that. To be honest, I never encountered Reala in my dreams, so I had no idea what he was like before the invasion of the nightmarens. He says he's good, and he did save NiGHTS from facing the wrath of Wizeman. We should let him in. (she stands by Helen)

Elliot: I remember facing him while dualized with NiGHTS in my dreams over a year ago. He wanted to take us down. I don't trust him. (he stands with Will and NiGHTS)

Henry: Look, I know a lot of you don't trust Reala. You have good reason to be concerned. Like Helen said, "I believe that people can change." At the same time, we shouldn't put complete trust into him. I say we let him in. If he's really good, that's great! If not, NiGHTS can just banish him back to the Night Dimension, right? (Henry stands by Claris and Helen)

NiGHTS: Not right. To do that would require opening the portal, and run the risk of having even more nightmarens to deal with. Opening the portal is the last thing I need to do. Well then, we seem to be at an impasse at the moment. Victoria has yet to state her opinion on whether Reala should join us or not. So Victoria, what's your stance?

Tori: I go by Tori now. And as for my opinion? (she remains silent, Claris, Helen and Henry look at her curiously, while NiGHTS, Will and Elliot look worried) I don't trust him. (NiGHTS, Will and Elliot sigh in relief while Helen frowns as Tori walks up to NiGHTS)

Reala: What? But why? (Tori glares at him)

Tori: You don't remember what you did to me? What you had done almost ten years ago?

Reala: No, I..I don't.

Tori: You liar! (she folds her arms) You're a such a jerk for what you did!

Reala: Honestly, I don't remember! In the years I've worked for Wizeman, I've tormented hundreds of thousands of visitors! I don't even know your names!

Tori: Really? You don't know our names? (he shakes his head) Well then, I'll give you some introductions. (she points to Will) William, aka, Will. (she points to Helen, Claris, Eillot, and Henry) Helen, Claris, Elliot, and Henry. As for me, I'm Victoria, but they all know me as Tori.

Reala: Nice to meet you. If you didn't already know my name, I'd introduce myself.

NiGHTS: Reala, it's clear that you're unwanted. If you don't leave, I'll fight you.

Reala: But I don't want to fight you, so I'll leave. Goodbye NiGHTS. (he flies away)

Tori: Finally, I thought he'd never leave.

Helen: Nice going Tori! Now we've lost a potential ally!

Tori: So what? Reala can't be trusted. NiGHTS herself said that.

Helen: And you call yourself a leader. You don't deserve to be the concertmaster!

Tori: And to think that you could do better than me.

Helen: I never said that!

Tori: But you implied it! (they growl, Will pushes them apart)

Will: Please stop it. You're hurting my ears!

NiGHTS: I don't know what kind of rivalry is happening between you two, but we need to stop it so that we can discuss plans to stop the nightmarens. All of you have the Red Ideya of Courage right?

All Visitors: Yeah.

NiGHTS: Good. Because you will need them to fight the old fashioned way. Like Tori, all of you can use your Ideya in the real world. You can utilize it in the form of energy, use it to shield yourself, and many other purposes. Perhaps you have already used it without even realizing it.

Helen: Earlier, when Will and I were in the presence of Cerberus, I was able to command him briefly and prevented him from attacking us. It was brief, but it bought us enough time to get away from him, Dawn and Dusk.

NiGHTS: It seems you have used your Ideya of Courage to temporarily tame a wild animal, in this case, Cerberus. Any other strange occurrences? (everyone else shakes their head no) Well then. Do any of you have any after school events tomorrow? (they all nod no) Perfect. Meet me outside the school tomorrow after classes end for your first lesson in wielding Ideya. I would do it now, but I imagine that you're probably tired and hungry from all of today's events.

Henry: It's 6:50, so yeah, we should probably split and regroup tomorrow.

Afterwards, we all went our separate ways. Despite the fact that I spent much energy defeating nightmarens (and unintentionally hurting NiGHTS and her friends as well), I wasn't very hungry. I felt more physically tired than anything, but yet, I didn't want to sleep. I put my violin case in my locker, grabbed my backpack and box of candy, called for my chauffeur, and went back home. Much to my surprise, my dad wasn't there. I counted today's profits and looked at how much money I had earned. $23 dollars today, and $102 this week. In addition to being a student and violinist, I was also a candy entrepreneur. I sold candy to my classmates, students, teachers and sometimes various other people. It was a very simple, successful, yet lucrative business. Unlike other candy sellers, the money wasn't for a fundraiser. It was for me, and for charities. It's called the Candy for Charity Project. Although to be honest, I haven't donated to a charity in quite a while.

(Tori puts the coins in a mug, she puts some dollars into an envelope, and puts five $1 bills into a small envelope, she sees a picture of her and others, she sighs)

Tori: Nothing's ever the same anymore. (she looks at the picture, which shows her as a six year old girl, another girl about 10 years old, a woman of 29 years, and a man 30 years of age, all smiling) Everyone I know is gone. It's just me... (she looks at the night sky through her window) It's not easy to be alone...


	6. Basic Training

Author's Notes:

-Before you ask, Grimsdyke is a real school in London, England. So is Avenue House School, also in London.

-World's Finest Chocolate is actually a brand in real-life. They have various chocolate bars and other products.

Henry's POV

Oh hey. Henry Dunbar here. The following day me, Will and Elliot were all in gym class together. Unlike some of our other classes, P.E was not sorted out by grades, but by gender. There was a boys class and a girls class. They were mixed together about two years ago, but the school had changed their policy. Me and Elliot were in P.E 2, which was our second semester, while Will was in P.E 1, his first semester. We were all treated just the same and expected to do to all the exercises Mr. Armstrong guided us through. We got into our gym clothes and went through our warm ups. Today we were in the weight lifting room, working on exercises with the weights.

(Henry grabs two 10-lb weights and starts bicep exercises)

Coach Armstrong: Dunbar, may speak with you?

Henry: Is something the matter, Mr. Armstrong?

Coach Armstrong: It's about yesterday. Will and some of your other teammates told me that you ran off during the break session and never returned. Why did you run off like that?

Henry: Well, yesterday I was suffering from severe headaches, seeing strange visions. I felt like if I stayed, I would bring the team down.

Coach Armstrong: So, you were basically worried that you would fail to keep the balls out of our net? (Henry starts doing tricep dips)

Henry: Exactly. To be honest, I don't always think I'm good enough to be on the soccer team. Sometimes I feel so slow or so weak. Look at Will. (he points to Will, who is lying down on a bench, about to bench-press) He's strong, he's fast, he always seems to know what to do and when to do it...

Coach Armstrong: Will may seem perfect, but even he has his faults. (Will lifts up a bar and then slams it down on his chest)

Will: Ugh! Ow. Who knew that bench-press with the 45 pound bar could be so difficult? Plus an extra five pounds... (Edward walks over to him)

Edward: Are you okay, Will?

Coach Armstrong: We all have our strengths and our weaknesses. How about during the next game up against Grimsdyke's middle school soccer team, Edward will be the goalie and you'll be on the field. It'll give you a chance to work on speed and adapting to the environment around you. Don't be so hard on yourself Henry.

Henry: Yes, Mr. Armstrong. I understand.

Coach Armstrong: Alright everyone, good work today! Get back into your normal attire!

Edward was another player on the football team, like me and Will. After gym and the rest of my classes, I found NiGHTS sitting in the air above a fountain in the courtyard. The courtyard was pretty deserted during non school hours. I had followed the sound of NiGHTS' dream flute, and found her with Will, Helen and Claris.

(NiGHTS stops playing her flute)

NiGHTS: Where are Elliot and Tori? (Elliot walks in and sets his backpack down where the others are)

Elliot: I'm here.

Helen: Tori's probably selling candy to some other students before everyone leaves.

NiGHTS: Candy? She sells candy?

Helen: Tori's a candy vendor. She sells it for profit. She calls it the Candy for Charity Project, but I doubt she really gives the money to charity. (Tori walks in)

Tori: That's kinda mean ya know. (Helen turns around, sees her set down her backpack and a World's Finest Chocolate box in the shade)

NiGHTS: Finally, you're all here. Now we can begin the first lesson. First off, when you tap into the power of Ideya, you must truly feel the essence of that Ideya. So for the Ideya of Courage, you must truly feel valor in order to use it properly. If you can feel bravery within you, and have no fear, then using the Ideya of Courage should be no problem. First off, I want you to feel the power of the Red Ideya at your fingertips. Try seeing a red light in your hands. (Helen concentrates and sees the Ideya in her hands, Will and Elliot summon the Ideya with success, Claris finger tips are engulfed with red energy, Tori is surrounded by red energy all around her) Very nice. Tori, I'm worried you're about to go into shock and start attacking everyone again. Calm down. Release that excess energy. Breathe in. (Tori does so) Breathe out. (she exhales) Continue to do that while I help out Henry. Henry, are you not having any luck?

Henry: Sadly no. I'm trying to use the Ideya of Courage, but I feel worried that something bad is going to happen.

NiGHTS: And why do you feel like something bad may happen?

Henry: Well yesterday, before the final round of the football match, I saw a few bad visions as well as getting headaches. In those visions, I saw you being knocked out by Dawn's lightning bolts, Dawn and Dusk escaping into the Other World, you being captured by Dawn and taken away from us, Helen and Tori fighting each other with their own powers, and Elliot being heavily pelted with tennis balls.

NiGHTS: Maybe the nightmarens implanted those visions into your head to try and scare you. Calm down and try again.

I inhaled and exhaled. I tried dismiss the bad feeling, and I saw the Red Ideya appear for a moment.

NiGHTS: Very good. You... (he fires it at the road) Ok then, you managed to summon it, but couldn't keep it in your hands. I know that you are capable of summoning the Ideya. Now to use it to fight and defend. (NiGHTS summons cardboard cutouts of various nightmarens) See if you knock down the cutout nightmarens. (Helen throws a ball of energy at a cutout, Will fires a red soccer ball, causing the cutout and a few surrounding cutouts to explode, Tori and Claris fire streams of red energy at the cutouts, destroying most of them, NiGHTS summons more cardboard cutouts, Elliot tries to fire an energy ball but it fizzles out, Henry tries to fire a stream of red energy at the cutout, but it is accidentally launched at NiGHTS, who quickly dodges)

Henry: Sorry NiGHTS!

NiGHTS: It's ok. No one ever said this would be easy. The Ideyas can used to attack nightmarens in a variety of ways. Balls, beams, short bursts, and other attack methods can be used. Now for shield creation. Shield creation can be tricky at first. You have to figure out how big your shield will be. The bigger the shield, the more protection it will be provide, but it harder it will be to create quickly and to maintain. I'll give you ten seconds to create your shield. Ready? Begin. (Helen creates a red circle shield that extends from her knees to her neck, Will creates a circle shield that covers his entire body, Claris creates a shield that covers from her waist to her neck, Elliot creates a square shield that covers his chest, Henry creates a triangular shield that covers him from head to toe, Tori creates a rectangular shield which she struggles to maintain) You've created your shields, but could they withstand an attack? (her hands glow with purple energy) This ball of energy will be light, and you may be knocked back, your shield may break, and you might be knocked to the ground. Let's see how strong your shields are. (she fires at Will, he is knocked back a few feet, he back-flips as his shield breaks)

Will: Not too shabby... (NiGHTS fires at Tori, her shield breaks before the purple energy ball hits her, knocking her down)

NiGHTS: You used up too much energy earlier, and couldn't hold up your shield. (she then fires at Helen, her shield breaks and she is knocked down, NiGHTS fires at Claris, she lowers her shield, stopping the attack, the shield fades, NiGHTS fires at Henry, the attack bounces off the shield, she then fires at Elliot, he stands his ground, he slides a few feet back, but he extends his arms and walks forward, bouncing the attack to NiGHTS)

Elliot: Are you okay?! (she gets up)

NiGHTS: I'm fine. You really know how to stand your ground. If you can do that while facing the army, the nightmarens won't stand a chance against us! Is there something any of you want to look at or want to practice again, or should we move on?

Henry: Well, I'm still not good at projecting attacks. (NiGHTS summons cardboard cutouts of Reala) Really? Cutouts of Reala?

NiGHTS: What? It's not the real deal. (Henry shrugs, he throws a red energy ball at a cutout, Elliot fires a beam, which damages the cutout but doesn't destroy it)

We had been practicing since three o'clock. School got out at 2:50pm each day. At 4:30 in the afternoon, we stopped our training.

NiGHTS: Alright nice job everyone. If you have time, I'd advise you to practice energy manipulation at home. You know where the National History Museum is? (they all nod) Meet me there tomorrow at three o'clock to resume training. Good luck, and stay alert. (everyone grabs their bags and leaves, NiGHTS disappears)

For the first day of training, I wasn't extremely bad. At least I could do one thing correctly. I went back home. My home was made of bricks and two stories tall, and I lived with my parents and two brothers. One older and one younger. Waldo, who was about 19, was studying for a test at his college's library. Percy, who was nine, was playing a tennis game with his school's team. We were about five years apart. Because both of my brothers were gone, it was just the three of us.

(Henry is seen with his parents at the dinner table, eating lasagna with mixed vegetables)

Henry: You didn't have any plans for tomorrow did you?

Alex: I was planning on going to the local fall festival tomorrow. Why? (Henry puts down his glass of water)

Henry: One of my...teachers..asked me to meet her somewhere tomorrow. No need for a ride. I'll walk there.

Alex: Okay...Which teacher asked you to meet tomorrow?

Henry: Um, it was...It was Mrs. Andrews.

Quincy: What does she teach?

Henry: She teaches social studies.

Alex: Really? I thought Mrs. Andrews was the librarian.

Henry: She has a sister in law! Who is also named Mrs. Andrews.

Quincy: Are you okay?

Henry: I'm fine. (he finishes his lasagna) Thanks for cooking dinner. It was delicious. (he puts his dishes in the dishwater and quickly walks upstairs)

I wasn't one to lie to my parents like this, but NiGHTS asked that we keep this all a secret. No one ever said this would be easy. My mom almost caught me in a lie, and I still needed to work on using my powers effectively. Even basic training was hard. I then recalled that Tori didn't remember me. I thought about when we had met for the first time as I fell asleep. We were both students at Avenue House School. We were six years old at the time.

(Henry kicks his football into a tree, he starts climbing up the tree to get it, and someone grabs it)

Henry: Are you trying to steal my ball?

Tori: Is this yours?

Henry: Yeah, it has my name on it. (Tori looks and sees Henry's name written in black) I'm Henry. (he climbs to Tori's branch)

Tori: Victoria. Nice to meet you. (he puts his hand on the ball while Tori holds it, she smiles, the tree is set ablaze, Tori gasps, the branch cracks causing them to fall, evil laughter is heard)

The tree was definitely not on fire in my memory. This was a nightmare!

Voice: You will never stop the nightmarens! (fire spreads across the mulch) Your friend will fall, and you will be powerless to save her! (fire surrounds him and he begins to sweat, he worries as the fire creeps in towards him) She will fall...

Henry: No, no, no! (he gasps for air, awaking from his dream, he breathes in and out heavily three times, he looks at his clock) 3:12 am? Oi vey...

Sadly, the nightmares were just beginning. Who was that voice? Was it a nightmaren? And she will fall? What did that mean? Was she referring to Tori, Helen, Claris or possibly NiGHTS?


	7. Don't Shoot the Messenger

Dawn's POV

Hello there. I am Dawn, first-level nightmaren, and the General of nightmaren army. I had set up my base in the Big Ben clock tower, and sent a note to my partner and Admiral, Dusk. This was the perfect place for me and my portion of the army to set up. No one would suspect we were hiding here. Sure the mortals did maintenance on the clock every once in a while, but unless they were a visitor at Nightopia, they wouldn't be able to see us. Those six visitors were such a nuisance to our plans. Using the mirror I conjured for myself, I looked at the Persona on my face. It was gold with a green jewel and had black feathers on each end. I had sent Gillwing to deliver the scroll about two hours ago, yet Dusk had yet to show up. It was about 2:30pm Where was he?

Gulpo: Is something wrong, Mistress Dawn?

Dawn: Dusk was supposed to be here over an hour ago. Didn't Gillwing deliver the letter to him?

Gillwing: It should be in his hands.

Dawn: What do you mean, should be?

Gillwing: Well, I was getting very tired, so I handed the letter to another nightmaren who said that he would deliver the letter to Dusk.

Dawn: Another nightmaren? Describe his appearance.

Gillwing: He had a gold persona mask with a pink jewel and black feathers on the edge on each side. (Dawn stops him with her hand)

Dawn: A Persona? (she gasps) Reala!

Reala's POV

I had tricked my fellow nightmaren Gillwing into believing that I was working for Dawn and Dusk. He gave me Dawn's letter, that was to be taken to Dusk, but instead, I started searching for NiGHTS. Where was she? The school? I looked for her all over Big Ben Junior High, but she was nowhere to be found. Eventually, I saw Will, so I followed him, hoping that he would lead me to NiGHTS. I made myself invisible and followed him to the National History Museum. Will joined NiGHTS, Helen, Claris, Elliot, Henry and Tori who were nearby the museum. From this stance, they weren't seen by anyone.

NiGHTS: Ah finally, you're here. (Reala appears)

Reala: I hate to disturb you, but I have an important message. (he hands NiGHTS a scroll) It's from Dawn to Dusk.

Henry: Dawn to Dusk? Oh right. The nightmarens.

Reala: I suggest you read it. (NiGHTS looks at him) Hey, don't shot me. I'm just a messenger! (she opens the scroll and begins silently reading it)

She read the scroll. NiGHTS wasn't very happy to hear this news.

NiGHTS: Oh dear. This doesn't look good. (NiGHTS hands the scroll to Helen)

Will: What does it say?

Helen: The letter reads,

 _"Dear Admiral Dusk,_

 _I am happy to report that I have been able to establish a base in this city. Our base is located in the Big Ben clock tower, close to the Palace of Westminster. It's nice that those mere mortals can't see us. That is, except for those pesky little visitors. Those six are considered a nuisance and will try to foil our plans. I assume you already know all six, but I'll tell you more about them anyway. I spied on them during their first practice for a while and learned their strengths and weaknesses. The first one is Will. He's the guy who was nearly devoured by Cerberus. As a soccer star, he's pretty good with attacks and is rather flexible. Both in the sense that he can adapt to the environment around him, and his physical ability. He may not always have enough physical strength at times. Level of threat; moderate. Helen, the violinist and Will's best friend, the one who saved him from being eaten by Cerberus. She's sweet as sugar but tough as nails. If you make her mad or hurt her friends, she won't hesitate to fight back. She has some difficultly with shields, but her attacks are fierce. Level of threat; moderate. Claris, the choir singer. She's smart for someone her age. The power of her attacks isn't always with much force, but she can make good shields and adapt easily. Level of threat; moderate. Elliot is the basketball player. He's not the best with his attacks, but he can create strong shields and can stand his ground. Level of threat; low. Henry, another soccer player. His attacks are not very strong, but he can create good shields. He suffers from lack of confidence and may have precognitive powers. Level of threat: low. Victoria, the concertmaster of her school's orchestra. Hot-headed, short-tempered and determined, she can create several strong attacks but can use up too much energy if she becomes careless. During the first day of the invasion, she went into a hyperactive shock state where she used the Ideya of Courage to beat up several nightmarens. She ended up killing five, injuring over 150 nightmarens, and is rumored to have knocked out NiGHTS, a first level nightmaren. Her energy levels are very high. Level of threat: very dangerous. She needs to be destroyed immediately. Meet me in my parlor to discuss strategy on how to capture NiGHTS and kill Victoria.  
_

 _From General Dawn."_ (she holds the scroll in her right hand) This is not good. (Henry gulps, Tori frowns)

Reala: They're after Tori. If they catch her, they'll kill her in a very painful manner.

Elliot: Tori? Are you not frightened?

Tori: I already knew they were after me, but I never suspected that they would try to kill me. Besides, I'm not going to let this scare me. They won't take me alive, and they'll never steal my Ideya of Courage.

Claris: You always hold on to courage, don't you?

Tori: Hey, I lost hope a long time ago. Growth, intelligence and purity disappeared over time, but I'll never let go of courage. It's what gives me the strength to continue, even in the toughest of times. (Gillwing, Dawn and other nightmarens find them)

Gillwing: There he is, Mistress Dawn. That's the nightmaren that took the letter.

Dawn: Well well well, what do we have here? A traitor by the looks of it. How could you?!

Gulpo: Uh, Mistress, I hate to burst your bubble, but, he was fired.

Dawn: He was the nightmaren who was fired? Why didn't anyone tell me this?!

Gulpo: We thought you knew, General Dawn! (Reala takes his Persona off and puts it elsewhere)

Dawn: Nonetheless, destroy them! I'll get NiGHTS. (she fires a green fireball from her hands, Helen and Claris dodge, Henry rises a shield)

No POV

The battle had began. Dawn was intent to capture NiGHTS.

(Helen fires a red beam at Gulpo, but he dodges, Reala and Claris fire at Donbalon, knocking him into a tree, Will fires a beam at Bomamba but he misses)

Helen: See Tori? I told you Reala was on our side! (Tori knocks out a nightmaren and destroys another)

Tori: I still don't trust him. I think he's just trying to trick us! (Dawn holds back NiGHTS with an energy beam, she counters with a purple stream of energy, Dawn charges a red fireball)

Dawn: Say goodnight, Victoria. (she fires at Tori)

Henry: Tori, watch out! (he pushes her out of the way, a nightmaren is hit, causing it to be severely injured, they tumble and eventually stop, Elliot and Claris throw energy balls at Puffy, knocking her into a tree, then again and again until she faints, a nightmaren knocks out Elliot, Will fires an energy beam at a Goodle)

Helen: Why would he trick us? He saved NiGHTS from Wizeman's wrath, he gave us enemy information, and he's fighting alongside us. (Claris fires a stream of energy at a nightmaren)

Tori: He's only fighting for himself. Unless that nightmaren is NiGHTS, you can't trust them! When will you learn that? (Will destroys a Goodle)

Helen: When will you learn that he's a good guy?! (Claris destroys some Scaropions)

NiGHTS: Knock it off, both of you! (Dawn hits NiGHTS with more lightning bolts, causing her to scream)

Donbalon: Where is that letter? (he sees it in Helen's hand as she continues arguing with Tori) I'll be taking that! (he grabs it)

Helen: Hey! (Donbalon flies off)

Tori: Nice going, Helen! Now they got the letter! (Will fires a beam at Donbalon, knocking him out)

Helen: Hey, this isn't my...! (a scream is heard, NiGHTS is bound in golden chains) NiGHTS!

Dawn: By the way, thanks for the assistance. Your rivalry distracted her long enough for us to get her. Artemis! (a black shadow mare appears) Back to the clock tower. (they get on) See ya later, losers!

NiGHTS: Help me! (they ride off at a quick speed, Reala looks worried, but is knocked out when he is hit back-first into a tree by an energy beam)

Helen and Tori looked at each other, worried about what just happened.

Tori: What have we done?


	8. We Break Into Big Ben

Helen's POV

Me and Tori looked at each other worried.

Tori: What have we done?

Will: Your rivalry is getting too crazy!

Henry: You two, go and save NiGHTS before something terrible happens! (Helen and Tori run off)

Tori: Ok, so how do we save her?

Helen: Well, we know where they're going. To the Big Ben clock tower.

Tori: That is their base, but sadly Big Ben is really far from here. We'll never get there on foot.

Helen: Do you think that we could use the Ideya to create our own method of flight?

Tori: I don't think such a thing would be possible.

Helen: There's got to be something we can do. (she sees a Goodle on a bird, they stop running) I have an idea. (she blasts the Goodle, then creates a red rope with the Ideya, pulling the bird down) Easy. Easy girl. (she puts her hand to the bird's head, calming it down)

Tori: How do you tame wild animals so easily? (Helen shrugs)

Helen: I don't really know. (she gets on the bird) Saddle up, Tori. (Tori gets on, arms around Helen's waist) We're going for a ride. (she whips the reins, the bird ascends into the air, flying fast, Tori screams) To the Big Ben!

We flew through the sky to the Big Ben tower.

(the tower is in sight)

Helen: The Elizabeth tower! Tori, get ready to blast down the entrance! We're about to break in! (Tori glows with red energy) On the count of three. One... (they approach the tower) Two... (they get close to the clock) Three! (Tori busts a hole through the clock, and the window shatters, they enter)

Tori: Leave her alone!

NiGHTS: Helen, Tori, you came! (they land)

Helen: Why wouldn't we?

Dawn: Intruders! Get them! (Helen rises up a large red barrier to keep the nightmarens away from them)

Helen: Hurry and free NiGHTS! (the sound of breaking chains is heard, Helen struggles to maintain the shield, she pushes the shield forward as she walks)

Tori: We have to get out of here! (NiGHTS creates a paraloop, opening a purple portal, Helen is dragged in by Tori, they enter the portal, and NiGHTS does so as well)

We were transported back to where Will and the others were. Claris was the only one who was still conscious.

Claris: I see you have returned safely. Well done.

Helen: What happened to Reala, Will and the other two boys?

Claris: They were knocked out by nightmarens. Luckily, we managed to defeat them all. (Helen runs over to Will, she gently shakes him)

Helen: Will...Will, wake up. (he slowly wakes)

Will: Hel..Helen?

Helen: Are you alright?

Will: I'm fine. Thanks. (they get up, Elliot, Henry and Reala slowly wake up)

Reala: Those nightmarens are more powerful than I thought.

NiGHTS: I will agree with you on that one. What do you think, Tori? (Tori is zoned out) Tori?

Tori: Huh?

Henry: Are you okay?

Tori: I'm fine. I was just getting a vision.

Henry: You have precognitive powers as well?

Tori: No, I don't think they're visions of the future. I think they're of the past.

Elliot: What makes you say that?

Tori: In one vision, NiGHTS was wearing a Persona, talking with Owl, then Reala was thanking her for leading him to the location of a secret owl grove. Another vision showed Reala and NiGHTS bowing before Wizeman.

Claris: Doesn't sound like the NiGHTS we know.

NiGHTS: There is much that you don't know about me. I wasn't always the rebellious, freedom loving girl I am today. Believe it or not, there was a time that I was actually loyal to Wizeman and would do his every whim.

Helen: So what happened?

NiGHTS: Let us go to a more deserted place before I get into this story. (she paraloops, creating a portal transporting them into a forest) Ok, I guess it started about 300 years ago. Back in those days, I was loyal to Wizeman, and Reala was my best friend and partner. (she pulls up a purple screen, showing her and Reala with their Personas on, back to back, surrounded by visitors)

Reala: There's too many of them.

NiGHTS: We can take them, Reala. (NiGHTS shots purple energy beams at a visitor, knocking him down, and taking a blue Ideya Reala fires a black beam at a girl glowing with white Ideya, and takes the white Ideya)

NiGHTS' POV

You must remember that I was evil back in those days. But before I knew it, everything was about to change.

Visitor: Leave me alone! You'll never take my Red Ideya! Never! (she charges with red energy, NiGHTS charges at her, but the girl blasts NiGHTS away)

Reala: NiGHTS!

I was spiraling through the Night Dimension, and I ended up hitting my head on a rock. When I woke up, I found that I was in another place.

NiGHTS: Ow...My head...Where...where am I? (Owl appears)

Owl: Hello there. I'm Owl. I saw you were injured, so I decided to help you.

NiGHTS: Um, thank you. (a blue feathered owl with black eyes appears)

Another owl: Owl-Albert, what did you find?

Owl: A visitor in a costume. She was heavily injured somehow.

Ok, the guy you know as Owl is part of a race called the Dream Owls. The Dream Owls were owls that were very intelligent and fought back the nightmaren army since, well, for a pretty long time. Nightmarens and Dream Owls had been at war for centuries, if not millennia. Dream Owls were called Owl and/or whatever their first name was. For my friend who saw me depart from the Night Dimension, his name was Owl-Albert, but he was always known as Owl.

Owl: Owl-Harry, shouldn't you be on watch for nightmarens?

Harry: You aren't on guard either. (a pink feathered owl with red eyes appears)

Wanda: Stop arguing you two! Owl-Harry, you're worrying too much.

Harry: I'm just worried that the nightmarens will find the location of the Secret Owl Grove.

NiGHTS: Secret Owl Grove?

Harry: Only the Dream Owls know where all Dream Owls reside. They've been trying to find our location for centuries, and we have also been trying to find their location, where the evil Wizeman is.

NiGHTS: Wizeman?

Wanda: Wizeman, the evil nightmaren lord. He and his army of nightmarens aim to steal Ideya from visitors in order to take the paradise known as Nightopia, and expand the realm of Nightmare.

I played along, and tricked them into thinking that I was a visitor with a strange jester costume. I had befriended Wanda and Owl-Albert, although Harry was leery of me. He believed I couldn't be trusted, but he had the right to be suspicious.


	9. Altered Memories

NiGHTS' POV

March 15th, 1781. It was on that day that the British troops had won at Guilford Courthouse, although it was a costly victory for them. On that same day, the nightmarens had gained a victory as well.

(NiGHTS is shown bowing to Wizeman on her knees)

NiGHTS: Master, have I disappointed you?

Wizeman: NiGHTS, you have been gone for long periods of time, and have worried many of your fellow nightmarens. Where have you been? (she looks up at him)

NiGHTS: I've been in various places at various different times, Master.

Wizeman: And why have you been spending so much time in isolation? Your partner Reala is very worried about you.

NiGHTS: Oh, he is? I never meant to frighten him.

Wizeman: I see. Albeit I do not want him worrying about you constantly when you are away. Take this necklace. (he extends one of his hands, holding an amulet with an eye on it) Wear it, and carry it with you. This way, Reala will be able to find you if you are captured or go missing. (she dons the necklace) Now I suggest you apologize to Reala for making him worry excessively over your well being. (NiGHTS bows)

NiGHTS: Yes Master.

After apologizing to him, a few hours had passed and I went to the Secret Owl Grove, which they showed me the path to about 45 years before. I had forgotten about the amulet, and Reala had found me.

(NiGHTS plays her dream flute for the Nightopians and the Dream Owls, the Nightopians flee upon seeing Reala, she abruptly stops)

Reala: Oh so this where you've been sneaking off to? Playing your dream flute and tricking the Owls? (he chuckles) How amusing.

Owl: NiGHTS?

Wanda: How could you do this?

Reala: You didn't know she was a nightmaren, like me? (they gasp)

Harry: I knew something wasn't right about her! (NiGHTS holds the necklace in her hands)

NiGHTS(muttering): Oh no. (other nightmarens appear)

Reala: Round up the Dream Owls! (the nightmarens and Dream Owls fight, NiGHTS takes Owl behind some trees)

Owl: NiGHTS, what is going on? Is this all true?

NiGHTS: Sadly, it is. I never meant to hurt you. (she destroys the amulet) You see the amulet I just broke? That was a tracking device. I forgot I was wearing it, and thanks to me, your friends are in grave danger!

Owl: We have to help them.

NiGHTS: There's too many of them. If you fight, you'll be captured. Owl, you're my best friend. I can't let anything happen to you. I'm sorry Owl. (she throws a ball of energy at him, knocking him out, she surrounds him in a purple sphere) Be safe, Owl.

That day, every Dream Owl, except for Owl-Albert, was captured and dragged back to Nightmare. The Owl Grove was almost entirely destroyed, and it still remains like that to this day. Ever since then, the number of visitors that made it to Nightopia decreased immensely. For reasons unknown, they never pursued Owl ever again. During the Invasion of the Owl Grove, I retreated to the Other World when nobody was looking. One of the owls taught me the spell only a few days before the invasion. During my first visit to the Other World, I learned that the world was filled with plague, war, famine, disease and nightmares. I saw a little girl crying because she had a bad dream. I began to question if my master was making us do the right thing. I continued to visit the realm and I had learned some surprising revelations. After much internal conflict, I realized I had an important decision to make. October 19th, 1781. It was on this day the British surrendered in the war and the United States gained their independence from England. It was also on that day that I left Wizeman and Reala behind forever. I had opened the portal and was about to cross over to the Other World when Reala had found me. He did not see me perform the spell, but he did see the portal.

Reala: NiGHTS?

NiGHTS: Reala? What are you doing here? Did Wizeman order you to follow me?

Reala: No, he didn't. NiGHTS, I'm worried about you. You're my partner, and my best friend.

He made a surprising confession, and for a moment, I was tempted to stay. But I couldn't. Not after all that I had learned.

(NiGHTS faces the portal, her hands glow with blue energy)

Reala: NiGHTS?

NiGHTS(whispering): I'm sorry Reala. (she blasts him down and knocks him out, he falls towards the Ocean of Darkness, she watches him fall) But I can't let you remember this. (she enters the portal, the screen disappears, the flashback ends)

From that day forward, I was rebellious and vowed to stop Wizeman whatever way I could.

Reala: Um, NiGHTS, I know that when I found you at the portal, I said something important to you. What was it?

NiGHTS: I...I don't remember.

Reala: Really? You don't?

NiGHTS: No, I don't. And I still don't trust you.

Reala: Figures. (he snaps his fingers and disappears, she sighs)

Helen: Are you okay?

NiGHTS: As I much as I hate to admit it, Reala's right. I'm not sure we're really ready for full combat with the nightmaren army.

Will: Why do you say that?

NiGHTS: The boys were all knocked out, Claris probably had a hard time protecting you three, I was captured by Dawn and Tori and Helen are still arguing. Shall we resume training?

After training was over, everyone went their separate ways and a few hours passed. It was nine o'clock. I heard the clock tower chime go off. I sat in a tree, thinking of what really happened. What I hadn't shown the visitors.

(NiGHTS is shown at the portal, Reala appears)

Reala: NiGHTS?

NiGHTS: Reala? What are you doing here? Did Wizeman order you to follow me?

Reala: No, he didn't. NiGHTS, I'm worried about you. You're my partner, and my best friend.

NiGHTS: Reala...?

Reala: NiGHTS...I...I love you.

His confession shocked me. I looked away from him. How could I turn down the nightmaren who was my best friend, my partner in crime? Sadly, I had no choice but to knock him unconscious and erase his memories. Unfortunately, not everything was erased. He remembered me leaving him behind, but he didn't remember his confession or anything about the portal. Sometimes I wondered how he lived with the altered memories. I doubted that he loved me now. Reala hated me after I betrayed Wizeman, and he distrusts me. I don't love him, and I can't trust him. It's how things were, are, and will be. Reala had been chasing me down for almost 228 years. How could I trust him?


	10. Harmony and Discord

Claris's POV

The following Monday, on the 29th of September, we got our biology tests back. For me and Elliot, biology was the first thing in the morning, much to my dismay. Mr. Williams, our teacher, handed back our test scores. Elliot sat right next to me at our table, along with Tori and a guy named Edward. He was in the 9th grade like us, and on the soccer team with Will and Henry.

Claris: Rats. Not as good as I had hoped for.

Elliot: What was your score?

Claris: 79%. What was yours?

Elliot: 83%. Tori?

Tori: 91%.

Edward: 63%. (he sighs, Tori frowns)

Claris: What's wrong, Tori? You got a good score.

Tori: I'm still upset that Helen is challenging me for the title of concertmaster. That foolish girl...

Elliot: Tori, I know you're upset. You have good reason to be, but I'm worried that your rivalry with Helen will...

Mr. Williams: Quiet down please! We will now go over the answers to your test.

We went over the answers to our test. By the time I got to A Capella Choir class, I was visibly upset. Like many of the girls in my class, I was a soprano. Mrs. Smith, our choir teacher, was having us practice the Hallelujah chorus for the Winter Choir Concert.

Mrs. Smith: Can I hear the soprano section starting at measure 9? One, two, one two three four. (she conducts the soprano section)

Sopranos: Ha le la jah! Ha le la jah! Ha le la jah! Ha le la jah! For the Lord, God Omnipotent reign... (she stops conducting)

Mrs. Smith: Stop stop stop. I don't know which of you is doing it, but one is you isn't hitting the right pitch. Try again. Starting at measure 12. One, two, one two three four.

Sopranos: For the Lord, God Omnipotent reign-eth. Ha le la jah! Ha le la jah! Ha le la jah! Ha le la jah!

Mrs. Smith: Better. Basses, start at measure 30.

We continued through choir class. Since choir was the last class for me, I met up with Elliot at the entrance to the cafeteria as the students began to leave. We were going to have a training session with NiGHTS after school, but we found out that Will and Henry had soccer practice, so it was delayed to 7pm.

Elliot: Are you alright?

Claris: I'm worried that Helen and Tori's rivalry will tear the team apart.

Elliot: Yeah, I'm concerned about that as well. Henry is especially worried since he saw the vision of them fighting each other with their powers.

Claris: Do you really think that will happen? Helen and Tori fighting tooth and nail?

Elliot: I sure hope not, but only time can tell. Unfortunately, their various views of Reala are also adding fuel to the fire.

Claris: That is the case. Tori absolutely hates him for reasons we don't know, while Helen is willing to give him a chance. We may have various different opinions of him, but this doesn't stop us from being friends.

Elliot: True. Unfortunately, you are the only visitor who never encountered Reala in the Night Dimension.

Claris: That is true. I want there to be peace and harmony in the group, not discord. It's like a choir or orchestra. Even if one person or instrument is out of tune, it can cause problems for the entire group.

Elliot: We're all facing the nightmaren army... (they see an orb of white light a few feet from them) Huh? What...?

We thought we had seen the White Ideya of Purity. NiGHTS hadn't discussed anything about trying to retrieve our stolen Ideya. Yet all six of us were suffering from nightmares because we lost them.

(the orb begins to move forward)

Claris: I think it wants us to follow it.

Elliot: I think that's crazy. (the orb floats up to them then continues going forward, Claris and Elliot walk behind it)

Following the white orb of light, we were lead to the indoor pool area, which surprisingly, wasn't locked. Or perhaps the orb unlocked the doors for us.

Claris: At least the swim team doesn't start practice until early January...

Elliot: Why would the orb lead us here? (the orb shatters, turning into white holographic projections of a fish like nightmaren in front of Elliot and a witch like nightmaren in front of Claris)

Claris: I think it's trying to tell us who's holding our respective White Ideya. (Claris sees a reflection in the water which disappears) Huh?

Elliot: Is something wrong?

Claris: No, nothing. Ok, now that we know what our foes look like, now what do we do?

Elliot: We could go after them ourselves.

Claris: Facing a single nightmaren alone when we know nothing about them is rather risky.

Elliot: Maybe NiGHTS would know something about the nightmarens.

Claris: True, but if she knew, I don't think she would want us to pursue them.

Elliot: So now what do we do?

Claris: I say we attempt to find these nightmarens, just the two of us. We'll face them ourselves.

Elliot: Ok, but which one do we face first?

Claris: We'll flip a coin. Heads for the witch, tails for the fish. (she takes out a penny and flips it into the air, it lands on the ground, she grabs it and looks at it) Well, tails it is. Time to go fishing!

Elliot: You're funny. (Claris's hands glow with red energy, she creates a red compass)

Claris: This compass should take us to the fish nightmaren's location. Let's go.

We left the pool area and walked in the direction the compass lead us in. The compass pointed northwest so we walked in that direction. Eventually, we found Rutland Water, one of the largest man-made lakes in London.

Elliot: Figures. The fish nightmaren found have to hide in a big lake. Better get a fishing rod. (Elliot creates a fishing rod) What are we going to use as bait? We can't use ourselves, or the Red Ideya.

Claris: How about a copy of a visitor? We can trick the fish.

Elliot: I like the way you think. (their hands glow red, they create a red energy clone of Claris, the red energy fades, making the clone look like Claris, Claris creates a red scarf for the clone)

Claris: Just so that we can tell the two apart.

Voice: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

The strange guy had black hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore an orange business suit, lacked a tie, and wore black formal shoes. Was he a human or a nightmaren?

Elliot: Who are you?

Guy: Don't worry, I won't hurt you.

Claris clone: He's lying. I can sense his energy. He's a nightmaren! His name is Dusk!

Dusk: A clone can see through my guise? Curses! (he fires an energy beam at the clone, destroying her) You two are done for!


	11. Battle at Rutland Lake

Elliot's POV

We were in trouble. Dusk was Dawn's partner in crime, and we knew how bad she was.

(Dusk launches a fireball at them, Claris shields Elliot from his attack, Elliot fires a stream of red energy at Dusk, but he reflects it back to Elliot, knocking him down)

Dusk: You fools! You were foolish enough to fall into my trap!

Claris: That reflection in the pool's water... (she barely dodges Dusk's orange energy beam)

Dusk: Was my own... (Elliot gets up)

Elliot: Claris, why didn't you tell me about the reflection in the water? (Claris is knocked into a tree by Dusk's gust of wind)

Claris: I didn't think it was very important to be honest. (she gets up, they fire red energy balls at Dusk, he dodges one, but is hit by the other one and knocked into the lake)

Elliot: My senses are telling me that this isn't over. (Dusk rises out the water, on top of a large fish nightmaren)

Claris: Um, should we run?! (Dusk creates a white rope and lassos Elliot's wrist, and tries to drag him into the lake, Claris grabs his left wrist) Let him go, you evil fiend!

Dusk: You'll never outmatch me in strength, Claris! (Dusk pulls on the rope with both of his hands, Claris struggles to pull back)

Elliot: Don't give in, Claris! You can do it! (Claris's arms glow red, she pulls him back, the rope breaks, Elliot falls on top of Claris, who stops glowing)

Dusk: You little pest! (he fires an orange energy beam at them, NiGHTS appears and shields them)

Claris and Elliot: NiGHTS! (the fish dives under)

NiGHTS: Leave them alone, Dusk! (she blasts him with a purple energy beam, he throws a yellow potion at her, she dodges it, he fires a yellow beam at her, she is blasted to the ground but she gets up, NiGHTS fires a blue ball of energy at Dusk, Claris and Elliot combine their powers in a powerful energy stream, all attacks hit Dusk, sending him flying)

Dusk: Curses! (he disappears into the sky)

NiGHTS: Now that Dusk has been defeated, let me ask you this; what were you two thinking?

Claris: We wanted to try and get back our White Ideya.

Elliot: A white orb, which was probably created by Dusk, showed us an image of a fish nightmaren that holds my Ideya, and a young, tall witch like figure for Claris to face.

NiGHTS: Girania and Dreadrica. Faced by Helen and Tori respectively, and the fish is hiding in this very lake.

Claris: I don't get it. Why would Dusk try to deceive us?

NiGHTS: He wanted to capture you two and use you to blackmail me into surrendering myself.

Elliot: NiGHTS, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but why are they trying to capture you? They're trying to dispatch Reala...

NiGHTS: It matters not. If you weren't so exhausted, I'd would suggest going after Girania.

Claris: It took us a long time to get here. We can't turn back now. (she places her hands on Elliot's, she glows with red energy, the energy goes into Elliot, Claris falls to her knees)

Elliot: Claris! Are you alright?

Claris: I'm fine. I have given you my strength, my energy. Go forth, and defeat Girania. I will wait for you here.

Elliot: Are you sure you will be alright? (Claris nods yes, Elliot walks up to NiGHTS and dualizes with her, they dive into the water)

We dived under, and found Girania there.

(NiGHTS/Elliot charges towards Girania, hitting his eye, he turns into multi-colored spheres, she collects them, causing Girania to reform and have shrunk in size, he growls and hides under the surface ground of the lake)

NiGHTS: Stay on your guard, Elliot. Girania loves to hide in the ground and trick visitors.

Elliot: Good to know. (Girania rises from the ground, but NiGHTS/Elliot flies out of the way, she blasts a red energy beam at him, causing him to become a bunch of multi-colored spheres, she collects the spheres again, Girania reforms, rather small)

NiGHTS: Let's finish him off! (NiGHTS/Elliot fires a red and blue energy beam at Girania, destroying him, and leaving behind the White Ideya)

Elliot: The White Ideya of Purity. (NiGHTS/Elliot flies up to the Ideya, Elliot takes it, and they head for the surface, flying out of the lake, to find Claris standing there, they undualize)

Claris: I'm guessing all went well? (Elliot's hands glow white)

Elliot: We have succeeded in gaining the Ideya of Purity. (his hands stop glowing)

NiGHTS: Let us return to the training grounds and tell the others of this amazing news! (she paraloops, creating a purple portal, they enter)


	12. Rivalry

No POV

It was October 2nd, and the 7th period class was to begin in about five minutes. Tori walked into the orchestra room with her candy box in her hand and her backpack on her back. She set down the candy box on her chair and walked over to her locker to get her violin. Most of the violin and viola players used a locker to store their instruments in when they were not in use. Helen, who was walking into the room, violin case in hand, was not one of them. Well, she rarely used a locker for two reasons. One, she never remembered any of the locker combinations but her own personal locker, and two, she practiced most, if not, every day, so she had no need for one. Tori opened her locker with the combination, 11-13-8.

(Tori opens her locker and gets out her violin, as she walks to her chair, she sees Julia put a dollar in the box and grab a package of M&M's, she smiles and puts her backpack on the ground and the candy box in her lap, then opens her case and gets out her violin, bow, pencil, and rosin, while Julia gets out a music folder and opens it, Tori rosins her bow then puts it on the music stand, she puts her violin on top of her case)

Tori: Want some rosin?

Julia: No thanks. (another girl puts in a dollar and grabs a pack of Skittles) Your candy selling is very successful.

Tori: To be honest, I didn't think it would be this successful when I first started selling. (she puts the rosin away)

Julia: When did you start?

Tori: I started when I was six years old. I've been doing this for nearly ten years now. (Tyler hands her a $5 bill, she gives him back three $1s, he takes a Hershey bar and a Caramello then leaves)

Julia: Aren't you already 16?

Tori: Not quite. My birthday is... (Mrs. Moore steps onto the podium, the chatter stops, Tori puts the candy box under her chair and picks up her instrument)

Mrs. Moore: Thank you. I assume you have all gotten your sugary snacks from our candy vendor, so let's begin. As you're probably aware, our fall concert is in one week. We need to practice our tunes for the concert. Tori, Tyler, you know what to do. (Mrs. Moore steps off the podium, Tori gets on and plays the A string four times, the violins repeat after her, they do the same for the D, G and E strings, Tori steps down, Tyler gets on the podium with his viola and bow in his hands)

After going through the process of what they called echo tuning, they got out To Tame the Raging Rapids. The other pieces were the Irish Rover (The Pogues and the Dubliners version), Fire in the Forge by Ted Allen, and Phantom of the Opera theme from Phantom of the Opera. After a while, they were working on Fire in the Forge.

(the cellos and bases begin at the first measure, the second violins start at measure 9, the violas start at measure 16, the first violins start playing at measure 21, they play through until measure 44)

Mrs. Moore: Very good. First violins, watch for those flats and sharps. There's a lot of accidentals in this piece. Cellos, can you do the first 20 measures again? I need you to be louder. Remember, Fire in the Forge is supposed to be loud! Ready? (they get into playing position) One, two, one two three four! (the cellos start playing Fire in the Forge again)

As the cellos worked on the beginning of Fire in the Forge, Helen's thoughts starting drifting into several various ideas. She thought of Will, her best friend. She briefly thought of Reala and pondered why Tori hated him, with no luck of finding a logical reason. Helen also thought of the upcoming violin duel between her and Tori. Was she really worthy of leading the orchestra? She thought that to herself. She just didn't want to be teased and ridiculed anymore.

(Helen is seen running in the orchestra room with her violin case in hand as the bell rings, she trips and her case goes flying, hitting Tori in the face)

Tori: Ow! What the? (she sees Helen, and looks away, muttering under her breath) Foolish idiot...

Helen: Look, I'm so sorry. I was trying to find my music folder and I was being lectured by a teacher for...

Mrs. Moore: It's alright, Helen. We all get caught up in things. This is only the first day. Also, my policy is that you be in the room by the time the bell rings.

Helen: Thanks Mrs. Moore. Sorry about that...

Tori: You are a fool, Helen. What's a 7th grader like you doing here?

Helen: I'm part of this class, Victoria.

Tori: It's Tori. Last I looked 7th graders were never allowed in the advanced orchestra. You didn't even arrive on time. You don't belong here. (she turns away)

Helen still clearly remembered this. Ever since then, she disliked Tori. Over time, Helen grew to hate her. Same went for Tori hating Helen. Soon enough, practice was over. The musicians packed up their instruments and the cellos and bases were put back into the cello and base room.

(Tori puts her violin in her locker)

Helen: She'll never keep her position of concertmaster. She never practices.

Tori: I do practice, and you'll never take the position from me.

Helen: We'll see about that. (a shadow flies away)

Dusk's POV

Hello there. I'm Admiral Dusk, but you may know me as Dusk. I better get to the point. It had been a week since me and my partner Dawn had been in Bellbridge, London after finding the portal. We were in the Big Ben clock tower, standing on a gear a few feet from Dawn's magic mirror. It had a silver rim around a rectangular shaped piece of reflective glass.

Dusk: Are you sure about this?

Dawn: Yes, Dusk. We have been in the Other World for a week now. We're supposed to contact Master Wizeman at last once a week!

Dusk: Alright then. Would you like the honor of doing the spell? (Dawn nods, her hands glow with purple energy, she places her hands on the mirror briefly, the glass turns purple, then fades away, showing Wizeman)

Dawn: Master Wizeman.

Wizeman: Dawn and Dusk. It has been one week since you have invaded the Other World. What news do you bring?

Dawn: There is much news. However, I will give you a warning; most of it isn't good.

Wizeman: What happened?

Dusk: For starters, NiGHTS is in the waking world, and she closed the portal. Although you were probably already aware of that.

Wizeman: I was aware of this bad news. With the portal closed, none of my subjects can get to the Other World. Go on.

Dusk: More bad news. NiGHTS has teamed up with six visitors to try and stop us.

Wizeman: I see. Who are these six visitors?

Dawn: In order of least powerful to most powerful, they are Elliot, Henry, Helen, Will, Claris, and Victoria.

Wizeman: I see. Is there any other bad news?

Dawn: Sadly, yes. Due to Reala tricking Gillwing into thinking that the former was on our side, a letter got into the hands of the enemy. They know where my hideout is, and some of our plans. Reala also seems to be working with NiGHTS.

Wizeman: I should have seen that one coming, considering that I dismissed him from office. Is that all the bad news you have to share with me?

Dusk: Not quite. So far, 10 nightmarens have been killed, and about 15 are still injured and not suitable for fighting the enemy. Also, NiGHTS is also training the visitors to use their Ideya to fight against our armies. In addition to that, some are trying to reclaim their stolen Ideya. Victoria is especially dangerous and we are trying to kill her as soon as possible. Unfortunately, NiGHTS has a protective barrier around Big Ben Junior High. At least, while school is in session. Not really sure...

Dawn: There may be a way around or though those barriers. We mustn't give up so soon.

Wizeman: Have you made any attempts to capture NiGHTS?

Dusk: Only one so far. Thanks to Helen and Victoria arguing, we were able to capture NiGHTS and drag her back to the Big Ben tower, where Dawn set up her base. Capturing her was a success, but unfortunately, the two rivals worked together to save NiGHTS. All three of them escaped from us.

Wizeman: So Helen and Victoria are rivals. I want you to find out more information about their rivalry. (Bomamba flies up to Dawn and Dusk)

Bomamba: Mistress Dawn. I spied on the two visitors like you asked me to. (she hands Dawn a scroll)

Dawn: Perfect timing, Bomamba. (she reads it, Bomamba leaves) Oh. This is very interesting.

Dusk: What information did she bring?

Dawn: According to the text, "Helen and Victoria are rivals. Victoria is the concertmaster of her school's advanced orchestra. Helen wants to be the concertmaster, and thinks that Victoria is cocky, overconfident and greedy. At the same time, she doesn't think that Helen is very talented as a violinist, and isn't good enough to be the concertmaster. In fact, Helen is fed up with not getting the respect she deserves, that she challenged Victoria for the title of concertmaster. On October 10th, they will engage in a violin duel to determine if Helen will become the new concertmaster." That's only eight days from now. Due to this duel, and the fact that they have varying views of Reala, we may be able to use their rivalry to our advantage.

Dusk: Do you think we could do that?

Dawn: Definitely. What do you think of this plan, Master Wizeman?

Wizeman: I like this idea. See to it that their rivalry turns deadly so that Victoria is destroyed.

Dawn: As you wish, Master. We will contact you in eight days, after the violin duel has ended, and hopefully, we will also know who won.

Wizeman: Any other news to report before you shut down the mirror?

Dawn: No Master. That is all the news we have currently. We'll see you again in about eight days time. (one of Wizeman's hands throws a purple energy beam at the mirror, it turns back to being a mirror)

Dusk: If we want their rivalry to grow, we must be sure that Helen wins the duel. (Dawn smiles)

Dawn: My thoughts exactly.


	13. Strands of Silk

Helen's POV

Helen: Good luck, Will and NiGHTS. (they fly off)

It was Thursday, October 2nd. Will had dualized with NiGHTS in other to find Clawz, the nightmaren who held Will's Ideya of Purity. So far, Henry and Elliot were the only ones to have recovered the White Ideya. I wanted to go off and fight on my own, but NiGHTS would frown upon it. Claris and Tori were facing Artemis, a shadow mare nightmaren Tori faced many years ago. The girls went off to retrieve Claris's Ideya, leaving me all alone in the commons of Big Ben Junior High. Now what? It was about 3:20pm. I did my all homework and got it done. 4:20pm. They still weren't back. After a while, I started playing the first violin version of the Hallelujah chorus. I had been practicing for about an hour, playing the tunes for the fall concert and the Hallelujah chorus.

(Helen is shown playing her violin standing, looking at her sheet music leaning against the window to the library)

Reala: Such beautiful music... (she stops playing the Hallelujah chorus) Too bad no one else can hear it.

Helen: Re... Reala? (she cradles her violin under her right arm and holds her bow in her left hand)

Reala: Hello Helen. Why are you practicing all alone?

Helen: Well, right now, Will is with NiGHTS hunting Clawz for his White Ideya and Tori is aiding Claris to fight Artemis for her Ideya of Purity. NiGHTS wants us to have at least one other person when hunting down a nightmaren. (she puts her violin, bow and sheet music on top of her case)

Reala: What about Henry and Elliot?

Helen: Elliot's in basketball practice and Henry was swamped with homework.

Reala: He's in an actual swamp?

Helen: No, silly. He just has a lot of homework to do.

Reala: I don't understand slang terms or idioms very well.

Helen: It's okay. I decided to make the most of my time waiting around useful by playing my violin and improving on my skills. I'm supposed to wait for NiGHTS to get back so we can find the nightmaren who holds my Ideya of Purity.

Reala: What if I assisted you in fighting that nightmaren in order to get back our White Ideya? I already know who the nightmaren is.

Helen: You... you would be willing to help me? (Reala nods yes) What would NiGHTS say?

Reala: Oh yeah. She doesn't trust me... (he snaps his fingers, a piece of parchment appears along with a quill)

I quickly read the parchment. It said,

"By signing this paper, I agree to say that Reala, 1st level nightmaren, formerly one of Wizeman's best servants, has not hurt me or intentionally hurt me in any way, shape or form.

Visitor's Signature- "

(Helen signs the parchment, the quill and paper disappear)

Reala: Good. You trust me. Pick up your violin and music. We're going nightmaren hunting.

I packed up my stuff, and Reala teleported me to my house. I put my bags in my room and went back to the tree where Reala was.

Reala: I have determined the nightmaren who holds your White Ideya. A nightmaren called the Spider Queen. She was created by Wizeman about six months ago, and is half-spider, half-witch. She has the power to manipulate purple energy and she shoots lethal purple balls of fire. Due to this, the Spider Queen is considered highly dangerous. She has only been defeated once by a visitor somewhere in Iceland, but it was rumored that she woke up right after retrieving her lost Ideya.

Helen: She sounds highly dangerous. Are you sure we can take her?

Reala: To be honest, I'm not sure, but we have to try, right?

Helen: Right. So where do we find her?

Reala: Her web lies within the British Museum. It is invisible to the mortals of this city, but you and I will be able to see it. (he extends his hand, Helen takes it and he begins to fly a few feet off the ground) Please note that while we're flying, we won't be seen by humans, although we could be seen by nightmarens and the visitors. (he starts flying at fast velocity with Helen)

Helen: Woah!

He started flying at a fast pace. It felt a bit strange to be flying this way, but after a while, I got used to it, and even enjoyed it.

(Helen walks up to the British Museum doors)

Helen: They're locked.

Reala: Just what we need. We can't let mortals interfere with us fighting nightmarens. Don't worry, I think you may be able to use your Ideya to walk through the doors as if you were a ghost. Try it. If not, we can just teleport in. (Helen glows with red energy, it slowly encases her body, she turns into red energy and walks through the doors, she stops glowing, Reala follows her, Helen gasps)

Helen: Is that... her web?!

I looked around and saw large strands of white silk all over the place. In the web of strands, lied several Ideya and pieces of Ideya.

Reala: Yes. She built her web to steal the Ideya from visitors without their notice. It can't steal the Ideya of Courage, but I advise caution while we traverse this area.

(Helen's phone rings, she looks at the Caller ID, it's Claris, she denies the call)

Helen: Let's go. (she fires red energy at the silk beam, destroying it and releasing the Ideya, Reala shoots a fireball at the silk, destroying it, and releasing Ideya)

We cut through the strands of silk, went through the hallways and made our way to the Great Court. The Great Court was an old-fashioned library with high ceilings and long tables. There were several strands of silk in here.

Reala(whispering): Helen look. The Spider Queen.

The Spider Queen was sleeping on the web she created. Her web was above the book shelves and was spread across the dome. The Spider Queen had eight long, hairy legs on her black bottom, but looked human from the waist up. Her hair was black and was in a pixie cut. Her eyes were green and she wore a black dress with purple gloves. She had a silver tiara with a blue gem in it, and black fangs. She looked beautiful, yet deadly and scary at the same time.

Helen(whispering): Oh dear... (she sees a White Ideya on her web, only a few feet from where she's sleeping) How do we go about trying to defeat her? (her phone rings, waking the Spider Queen up)

Reala: Well, this isn't good...

Spider Queen: Well, well, well, what have we here? A visitor and a traitor. A young violinist who dreams of being 1st chair... Dream on, little girl! (she throws a purple fire ball at her, Helen dodges, Reala throws a fireball at her, but she blocks it with her own beam)

Helen: You'll never crush my hopes and dreams, Spider Queen! (she fires a red energy ball at her, hitting the Spider Queen in her face, she screams and shrieks loudly, Reala and Helen cover their ears, several spiders come crawling in)

Reala: Ok, I did not know she could do this. (Helen gasps)

Helen: Oh no...

I hated and feared spiders. The Spider Queen was like Queen Bella, but ten times worse! I was so stunned and wasn't sure what to do. There were hundreds, if not, thousands of spiders about to attack me!

(The Spider Queen creates strands of silk, using them to restrain Helen by her wrists, she blasts Reala into her web)

Helen: Reala!

Reala: Helen! Oh no...

Spider Queen: It's over, little visitor! (spiders approach Helen)


	14. To Find the Truth

No POV

Things were not looking very good for Reala and Helen. The former was caught in the Spider Queen's web, and the latter was about to be attacked by hundreds, if not, thousands of spiders. Helen presumed they were poisonous. She had been so stunned by the Spider Queen's call, she was unsure what to do and got caught in her strands of silk.

Spider Queen: It's over, little visitor! (spiders approach Helen)

Helen: No, no, no... (the clinches her fists, her shoes and fists are surrounded with red energy, she closes her eyes, the spiders back away from her as her body glows with red energy)

Spider Queen: What the? (her eyes glow red, the silk strands turn red and dissolve, she floats into the air and shots an energy beam at the Spider Queen's web, freeing Reala and knocking the Spider Queen to the ground, she fires a purple fire beam at her, Helen throws it right back to her, knocking her down) How is this possible?!

Helen: You'll never stop us, Spider Queen! (she fires a red energy stream at the web, destroying it, and deflecting to the Spider Queen, hitting her at her waist, the Spider Queen fires a purple fireball at Helen, Reala creates a red shield, causing her attack to hit the ground)

Reala: Aim for her crown! It increases her powers! (Helen hits her in the head, the Spider Queen uses her left hand to hold on to her crown)

Spider Queen: You used to be one of us, Reala! Why do you fight alongside this visitor? (she blasts Helen into the wall with a purple energy stream, but she gets back up, and blasts the Spider Queen down, she throws cuffs at her wrists, pinning her to the ground, Helen lands on the ground and takes the crown, it changes to a bracelet, she puts it on and blasts the Spider Queen with a huge red energy stream, slowly destroying her) CURSES! (the Spider Queen turns to ash, the ashes are blown away, Helen puts away the bracelet in her pocket, she falls to the ground)

Reala: Are you okay? (Helen slowly gets up)

Helen: I'm alright. Just exhausted. (she sees the White Ideya float to the ground)

Reala: Take it. It's all yours. (Helen walks up to it, and the white light from the Ideya enters her body) Congratulations, Helen.

Helen: Thanks Reala. (Reala widens his eyes in surprise as NiGHTS pins him to the wall)

Reala's POV

I was surprised to see NiGHTS. I was even more surprised to see her nearly choking me and having me pinned to the wall.

Reala: NiGHTS, I know you hate me, but isn't this a little much...?

Helen: NiGHTS, stop it!

NiGHTS: I'm not...trying to kill him...Will's doing this... (Helen surrounds NiGHTS with red energy, trapping her in a bubble, she forces Will out of NiGHTS and causes him to fall to the ground as the bubble bursts) Will, why did you force NiGHTS to attack Reala?!

Will: I thought he was trying to hurt you!

Reala: Are you sure you weren't just jealous because I was being a better friend than you are?

Will: I am not jealous! (he folds his arms)

Helen: Everyone calm down! I'm alright. No scratches, no bumps, and no spider bites. (Will gets up)

Will: Spider bites?

Reala: We were facing the Spider Queen to get back Helen's Ideya of Purity.

NiGHTS: Don't you know that the Spider Queen is one of the most dangerous second level nightmarens?!

Reala: I know, and I warned Helen, but nonetheless, she accepted the challenge. (he hands NiGHTS the scroll, she reads it)

NiGHTS: Okay... I still don't trust you, Reala.

Reala: I didn't think so. (Helen's phone rings, she sees the caller ID, it's Claris, she answers it)

Helen: Hello? (muttering can be heard) Oh hey. Didn't expect to hear your voice. So how did it go? (more muttering is heard) That's good news. Now there's only one more White Ideya to find. (more muttering is heard) Oh, really? You retrieved your Ideya of Purity? Nicely done. How did you do it? (more muttering is heard) A break into the Big Ben again? (more muttering) Okay, glad to hear everything's alright. I'll see you later. (she hangs up)

Reala: Who was that?

Helen: That was Tori using Claris's phone. The two have defeated Artemis and now all of the White Ideya have been retrieved.

Will: What about Tori?

Helen: She got it, but she had to break into the Big Ben again.

Reala: How did she get past the security they have there?

NiGHTS: They have a security system?

Reala: Unfortunately, yes. If you, me, or any of the visitors get with ten feet of the tower, alarms go off, warning the nightmaren of a potential break in.

Helen: In that case, I have no idea. (Reala snaps his fingers and vanishes in red and black smoke)

Seeing that NiGHTS still didn't trust me, I left. I disappeared into the forest. I sat in a tree and pondered what I should do next. I took out my Persona. I couldn't use the same trick twice. Dawn had already caught me in the act for that. If only I could remember what I did to Tori to make her so mad at me...but I couldn't. It also felt like something else was missing. I found my way to Rutland Lake, where Girania was hiding. That is, until Elliot and NiGHTS teamed up to destroy him.

Reala: If only I knew the truth... (the moonlight shines on the water, it begins to show an image of him finding NiGHTS at the portal) NiGHTS?

NiGHTS: Reala? What are you doing here? Did Wizeman order you to follow me?

Reala: No, he didn't. NiGHTS, I'm worried about you. You're my partner, and my best friend.

NiGHTS: Reala...?

Reala: NiGHTS...I...I love you. (NiGHTS faces the portal, her hands glow with blue energy) NiGHTS?

NiGHTS(whispering): I'm sorry Reala. (she blasts him down and knocks him out, the flashback switches to him waking up in the hand of Wizeman)

Wizeman: Reala, what has happened?

Reala: My memory is failing me. I can't remember everything. All I remember is NiGHTS standing next to a light, then she knocked me unconscious. I fear that she has turned our backs on us.

Wizeman: NiGHTS has left us?! Hmm... This does not bode well. Reala, pursue her, and bring her back. She must know her place.

Reala: Yes Master. (he flies away, looking sad) NiGHTS, you traitor... Nothing will be the same anymore... (the vision ends, the water turns back to normal) Looks like winning back her trust may be difficult than I had previously thought. But that doesn't answer the first question. Why is Tori so mad at me?

Dusk(voice): You're unwanted. You're hated by both visitors and nightmaren alike. (he turns around, seeing Dusk, Donbalon, Chamelan, and other nightmarens)

Reala: Oh not again... (he flies away at a fast speed)

Dusk: After him! (Donbalon, Chamelan and other nightmarens chase him)


	15. The Beginning of the End

Author's Notes:

-Clock Tower High is a made up high school. It is supposed to be the school where Big Ben Junior High students would go after the 9th grade, but I don't know if there will be any scenes that take place there.

Henry's POV

It was October 9th, the day of the Orchestra Fall concert. I was no performer, but I wanted to see Tori perform. According to what Tori told me yesterday, the concert itself started at 7pm, but the advanced orchestra had to arrive at 6:30pm for a performance rehearsal before they rehearse. It was 6:15, the violinists had already eaten dinner and gotten into their performance outfits. They didn't have a uniform dress, but for the girls, they had to wear a black skirt reaching to the ankles, a black top that covers at least the shoulders and nice black shoes. Helen wore a black skirt, a black tank top and a black shoulder vest with her top. Her heels were black and made her stood four inches taller than she actually was. Tori wore a very long dress with a dark grey skirt and a black top portion that covered her shoulders. Since her skirt was so long, it was impossible to tell what her shoes were. She looked pretty in that outfit. Me, Will, Elliot and Claris were with the two violinists in the music and arts hallway, standing a few feet from the door to the auditorium.

Will: You look pretty, Helen.

Helen: Aw thanks Will.

Will: This is your first concert. Are you nervous? (she takes out the pink bow in her hair)

Helen: Not really. I'm mostly excited. I'm especially excited for tomorrow.

Elliot: Why, what happens tomorrow?

Claris: Isn't that the dress they force you to wear at Clock Tower High?

Tori: It is. I bought this dress in the 8th grade, so no matter which year I'm in, I'll always have a dress to wear at performances.

Elliot: You bought it?

Tori: Uh-huh. It costs 20 bucks to rent them. I'd have to do this for three years, so I bought this for $30.

Henry: Looks pretty.

Tori: You're too kind, Henry. Are you sure that I've seen you before?

Henry: You really don't remember me, do you? (she nods) Ok, now how did they do it?

I concentrated and although it took a minute or two, formed a red screen like Reala did and recalled the memory of us at Avenue House Elementary School.

(Henry kicks his football into a tree, he starts climbing up the tree to get it, and someone grabs it)

Henry: Are you trying to steal my ball?

Tori: Is this yours?

Henry: Yeah, it has my name on it. (Tori looks and sees Henry's name written in black) I'm Henry. (he climbs to Tori's branch)

Tori: Victoria. Nice to meet you. (he puts his hand on the ball while Tori holds it, she smiles, the flashback ends) So it really was you... How come I didn't remember you?

Henry: I'm not sure.

Elliot: Didn't you two see each other in the Dream World?

Tori: No, we didn't. When I was plunged into the realm of nightmare, NiGHTS and Owl were my only allies. I had never encountered anyone else. (Helen's phone dings) 6:25. Me and Helen better get back to the orchestra room. (they run off)

Will: I'm really looking forward to this. For once, we can relax, enjoy the show and not have to worry about training, Ideya searching or any nightmaren attacks.

Claris: I'm not sure... Something seems awfully strange...

Elliot: Claris, what's wrong?

Claris: I would think that the nightmarens would use this opportunity to attack or do something dastardly. Henry, have you seen any bad visions recently?

Henry: Just yesterday, I saw a few visions. In the first vision, it was unclear what was going on, mostly because it was blurry, but I heard Tori growling under her breath. Then, I saw Helen and Tori in another heated argument, Tori blasted someone down, making Helen mad and then all hell broke lose. (Will, Elliot and Claris gulp)

Elliot: That doesn't sound good.

Henry: Nothing about nightmarens though. Not even NiGHTS or Reala.

Will: I think you guys may be worrying too much. Let's try to enjoy the performance.

The doors to the auditorium opened at 6:45pm. This concert was actually free, so we were the first ones in. We took our seats on the left side so we could see our violin playing friends. NiGHTS floated in the air above us, invisible to the other humans.

Will: Looks like NiGHTS decided to join us.

Henry: Where's Reala?

NiGHTS: Don't know, don't care. Besides, if we was here, he'd cause nothing but trouble.

Claris: Are you sure about that?

Henry: I think Dawn and Dusk are trying to dispatch him, aren't they?

Elliot: That's right. It's NiGHTS that they're after.

Claris: But why would they be after her?

Henry: No clue. (a bunch of musicians, mostly 6th graders, walk out onto the stage)

As the beginning orchestra walked out onto the stage, I began seeing another vision.

(Helen slams Tori into the wall with an energy stream, Tori gets up and zigzags at supersonic speed to avoid Helen's blasts)

Helen: You monster!

Tori: You usurper! (Tori blasts Helen onto the ground, her ponytail falls out, making her hair messy, she levitates and flies towards Tori)

This couldn't be good. This was only the beginning of the end.


	16. The Violin Duel

Tori's POV

The following day was a big one. It was the day of the violin duel. Advanced Orchestra class was over, and most of the students were packing up their bags, but not me and Helen. This was the day of the violin duel, which would determine if Helen would take my place as concertmaster. We remained in our seats. Helen tuned her violin while I rosined my bow. As she tuned her violin, I noticed that she wore a silver bracelet with a blue gem in it around her right wrist.

Mrs. Moore: Hello Helen, Tori. As you know, this duel will determine if Helen becomes the concertmaster or not. Helen, since you are the challenger, you will go first. Do you need any extra time to practice?

Helen: No, Mrs. Moore. I'm ready whenever you are.

Mrs. Moore: Alright then! Come on in and show me your skills. (Mrs. Moore opens the door to another small room, Helen grabs her violin, bow and music, she and Mrs. Moore enter the room, leaving Tori alone in the orchestra room)

I had already practiced my heart out, so instead of playing my violin, I started to stare off into space. Despite what Helen thought, I did actually practice my violin for at least 30 minutes each day. Eventually, I was lost in my thoughts.

(Vanessa and Tori are shown in a white walled room, the sun is shining with the lights off, Tori is sitting in a chair with a sad face, Vanessa puts her hand on her shoulder)

Vanessa: It's okay, Victoria. Those teasing bullies won't find you here. Tell you what, I was going to practice after dinner, but I'll do it earlier. (she puts her violin case on her bed and gets out her violin, her bow and a music folder)

Tori: I always love hearing you play the violin. What will you play first?

Vanessa: Have any requests for what I do first?

Tori: What about that Alan Silva piece? What was it called? (she gets out some music)

Vanessa: Luminescence by Alan Lee Silva. (she plays Luminescence, at measure 25, her knees buckle and she falls backwards, drooling with a stiff jaw)

Tori: Vanessa? Vanessa?! Vanessa! No... (the flashback ends, Tori shakes her head, Helen walks out of the room)

Mrs. Moore: Thank you, Helen. Tori, you're up. (she grabs her violin, bow and music, she walks into the room and sets her music on her stand, Mrs. Moore sits down in an office chair behind a desk with some papers, pen and pencil, she presses a button on a recording device) Begin when ready. (Tori plays from Letter B to C in the Hallelujah chorus with ease) Very nice. Now play the last 20 measures.

I played through the last 20 measures with confidence.

Mrs. Moore: Thank you Tori. You will get your results on Monday.

A few days passed. I had already found my White Ideya of Purity. I had to venture into the Big Ben clock tower which was not easy. I was all alone, and because we knew it was Dawn's secret base, she had set up a security system that alerted all the nightmarens in there of my presence. I eventually took it from Gullwing and created a portal back to Big Ben Junior High, which left me drained of my energy for a while. Unfortunately, ever since Purity Ideya lessons started on Friday the 10th, I've been having much difficulty using it. On Monday, October 13th, we got the results. Me and Helen were asked to stand over nearby Mrs. Moore's office until everyone had arrived.

Mrs. Moore: Okay, I know you're all anxious to know who won the violin duel. Drum roll please! (a drum roll is created by the sound of the musicians stomping their feet repetitively) Both Helen and Tori are very good musicians, they both practiced their hearts out and put all of their efforts into their auditions. And without farther adieu, the concertmaster is...Helen Cartweight! (the drum roll stops, Tori gasps, Helen widens her eyes)

Helen: Really? I really won?! Yes! (she smiles and takes first chair, Tori softly growls as she goes to the back of the first violin section)

Will's POV

Thursday, October 16th. It was three days after the violin duel, but none of us knew the results. We were about to resume training and continue learning how to use the White Ideya of Purity. Me, Henry, Elliot and Claris, and Tori were in the courtyard along with NiGHTS.

Will: Where's Helen?

Helen: Hel..I'm here. Don't worry. (she yawns)

NiGHTS/Will: Helen, are you okay?

She was still wearing the silver bracelet. As pretty as it was, I couldn't help but think that something was off about it.

Helen: Not really. (she adjusts her bracelet) I can't take having anymore nightmares. I haven't slept in three days straight.

Tori: Helen, normally I wouldn't do this, but I'm going to give you some friendly advice; With the nightmaren war happening, and you recently taken my place as concertmaster, don't you think it would be better for you to get only a little bit of nightmare filled sleep than no sleep at all?

Helen: I don't need your nagging. I'm the concertmaster and I know what I'm doing. (Reala appears)

Reala: Concertmaster? What does that mean?

Helen: It's a position in the orchestra. Every section, from the first violins, to the bases, and every other section in between, has a principal player, or leader. The first violin leader is called the concertmaster of the orchestra. In addition to leading the first violin section, they also have other responsibilities as well. In professional orchestras, the concertmaster is in charge of the tuning, sometimes acts as a leader in the absence of a conductor, and usually, if there are any first violin solos, the concertmaster is the one to perform them. (she yawns)

Claris: She recently took Tori's place as concertmaster.

Reala: Really? Congratulations.

Will: Nice job, Helen.

Helen: Thank you... (yawns) guys...

Tori: Are you sure you can handle being the concertmaster?

Helen: I'm certainly doing a better job than you! You were always overconfident as the concertmaster! I don't have my head in the clouds!

Tori: Aren't you the one with your head in the clouds, thinking of your crush Will and your devil friend Reala?

Helen: Will and I are just friends! And Reala is no devil! What did he ever do to you?!

Tori: None of your business!

Helen: It is my business! Why won't you tell him?

Will: Girls, there's no need for this! (Will is shoved aside by Tori, he backs away, Helen glares at her)

Helen: Was that necessary?!

Tori: What is your problem?! (she tries to summon the Ideya of Purity but fails)

Helen: You're my problem! You turned most of, if not, the whole orchestra against me! Thanks to me, nobody believed in my talents for a long time! You're just a selfish, spoiled greedy, malevolent girl! You say your intentions are pure, but you're just an evil greedy bastard! (she tries to summon her White Ideya but fails, Helen slowly starts to glow with red energy)

Tori: How dare you insult me! (Tori starts glowing with red energy)

Reala: Tori, Helen, calm down!

Tori: You have no right to interfere! This is between me and Helen! (she blasts Reala into a wall, knocking him out, everyone else gasps while NiGHTS widens her eyes in shock, Helen growls)

Henry: Oh no. Hell is about to break lose!

Helen: You heartless witch! You hurt him! (her eyes glow red, and she fires at Tori, who blocks her attack with a red energy ball)

Tori: You evil bitch! You're an overconfident jerk! (her eyes glow red, she growls loudly)


	17. The Darkness Within

Claris's POV

We saw an all out brawl between Tori and Helen. Reala was unconscious, and the rivals were fighting tooth and nail.

Claris: We need to do something!

Elliot: But what?

Will: Henry, you calmed down Tori the first time right, didn't you?

Henry: To be honest, I wasn't sure that would work. Besides, Tori and Helen are more powerful than ever now.

NiGHTS: Hold on. I'm feeling a strong presence of negative energy. Coming from the roof. We're not alone here. Let's go Claris. (Claris extends her hand, she dualizes with NiGHTS, they create three different sets of red stairs, Will, Elliot and Henry climb up a set of stairs and climb to the roof)

Elliot: A red barrier? (they see a red bubble)

NiGHTS: Look a little closer, Elliot. (NiGHTS/Claris points to the bubble, they see Dusk and Dawn sitting in beach chairs)

Dusk: I can see why these mortals like seeing other mortals fight. Very amusing entertainment. (he takes some popcorn and eats it) Popcorn?

Dawn: No thanks. (Dusk eats more popcorn)

Dusk: Your loss. I'm going to need more popcorn!

Will: Dawn and Dusk! (they get up from their chairs)

Dusk: Hello there, boys and girl. Where's Claris?

Will: What's the meaning of this?!

Dusk: What are you talking about? We're just enjoying the show. (a red energy beam hits the bubble, deflecting it back) Good call on putting up a force field, Dawn.

Dawn: You know how dangerous Victoria's powers are when she's mad.

NiGHTS: You set them against each other!

Dawn: We did no such thing. They were already rivals, competing for power. We're just using that rivalry to our advantage. Those two will destroy each other! (Helen slams Tori into the wall with an energy stream, Tori gets up and zigzags at supersonic speed to avoid Helen's blasts)

Helen: You monster!

Tori: You usurper! (Tori blasts Helen onto the ground, her ponytail falls out, making her hair messy, she levitates and flies towards Tori)

Claris: Now what? We can't stop them. (Tori fires an energy beam at Helen's right arm, ripping her sleeve to the elbow, Helen growls)

Dusk: You know, we can stop them from fighting. Dawn can use her lighting to knock them both out. We just want something from you in return.

NiGHTS: What do you want? (Dusk exits the barrier, he gets out the truth serum)

Dusk: Surrender yourself, drink the serum, and tell us what you know. (NiGHTS/Claris looks at the potion bottle and glances at Tori and Helen dueling, Tori's bun falls out from another blast into the wall, she growls and flies into the air)

Helen: You can't face the music! (she creates a red fireball like beam and throws it at Tori, she barely dodges)

Tori: You're the one who can't face the truth! (she blasts Helen down, NiGHTS/Claris slowly extends her hand for the potion bottle)

Claris: NiGHTS, are you sure we should be doing this? (NiGHTS stops, Helen fires at Tori's leg, destroying part of her jeans)

Dawn: She seems hesitant. (she puts purple energy to her eyes, forming an energy mask over her Persona) Of course, Claris is trying to stop her.

Claris: Huh? How can she see me? (Tori and Helen throw several energy balls at each other)

Dawn: Special powers that nightmarens have. (Dawn's energy mask vanishes)

Dusk: Now what? (Tori shrieks loudly and blasts Helen into a tree)

Dawn: Give up, Claris. There's nothing you can do to stop the fight without our assistance.

Claris: This...this can't be... (she looks at Helen and Tori still fighting, Tori's jeans are torn revealing her knees, Helen's pink coat is so torn it reveals her shoulders)

Helen: Give it up, Victoria. You've lost! (she fires at Tori, who dodges her energy ball, the red energy bubble and beach chairs disappear, Helen floats in air, Dawn approaches Dusk)

Tori: I'll never give in! (Claris looks at Dusk sadly, he smirks, NiGHTS/Claris continues to extend her hand, Will, Elliot and Henry gasp, she takes the potion bottle and unscrews it, she lifts it to her mouth, a red beam blasts it out of her hands, Reala appears)

Reala: NiGHTS, you mustn't give in to their demands. You know what they want, don't you? (NiGHTS widens her eyes in realization as the bottle shatters)

NiGHTS(muttering): He's right...

Dusk: Reala?! How did you escape the nightmarens I sent after you?

Reala: I have my ways, Dusk. (he snaps his fingers, tying them up with red rope) Go, I've bought you some time.

NiGHTS: Will, Henry, I have an idea. You need to surround Helen and Tori in white bubbles. You have to focus on calming them down, release their anger and heal their hearts from the evil within.

Will: Are you sure that will work? (Dawn and Dusk charge with energy and break free)

NiGHTS: I'm not sure, but we have to try! (they see Tori and Helen on the ground, glowing with red energy, streams of energy are fired, Helen stands her ground, her energy stream gets closer to Tori) Hurry!

No POV

It was up to Henry and Will to stop Helen and Tori before they destroyed each other. Alas, they were running out of time. Helen, who wore the Spider Queen's bracelet, was more powerful than ever.

(Will and Henry summon the White Ideya of Purity, Helen smiles wickedly as she is about to overpower Tori, Will surrounds her with the energy of the white Ideya, she widens her eyes but she glows red and fires at Will, Henry surrounds Tori with a white bubble, NiGHTS, Reala and Elliot blast at Dusk, knocking him unconscious)

Dawn: Dusk! You're gonna regret this! (Dawn throws out white smoke and vanishes with him)

Elliot: Well, that's one problem solved, but Tori and Helen are still fighting.

Henry: Victoria, this isn't you. Where's the happy, candy selling girl I know? Don't fight her... (Tori widens her eyes, the bubble breaks, she falls, Henry catches her in his arms)

Will: Helen, stop it! Tori is not your enemy! (she breaks free from his white bubble)

NiGHTS: I don't get it. It worked on Tori, but why not Helen? (Reala takes a closer look at Helen and gasps)

Reala: Oh no... This isn't good... (Henry sets Tori on the ground)

Elliot: What's wrong?

Reala: Helen is in possession of the Spider Queen's Circlet-Crown. Worn as a bracelet or crown, it can bring good luck and increase the user's powers, but will corrupt any human who wears it. (Helen fires at Tori, Henry puts up a white shield) She's been possessed by the dark magic of her circlet. (Helen fires a continuous stream of magic at the shield, Henry stands his ground)

Helen: You'll pay for everything that you've done, Victoria!

Henry: Hurry, Will! I don't know how much longer I can hold up this shield! (Will fires a red energy ball at the bracelet, destroying it, he surrounds Helen with white energy)

Will: Helen, don't do this... Please, you're... you're my best friend! (she widens her eyes in shock)

Helen: Will? (she faints, Will catches her in his arms, Claris undualizes with NiGHTS)

Claris: Is she alright? (Will gently sets her down)

Will: She will be, but she is very tired and in need of good rest.

NiGHTS: This spell may not last long, but maybe it will help. (her hands glow purple, she places them on Helen's forehead)

Will: What was that spell you just did?

NiGHTS: It will prevent her from getting nightmares, but only temporarily. When she wakes up, the spell will be broken. In the meantime, we better heal Tori and Helen's injuries. (Elliot and Claris slowly mend Tori, repairing her clothes, Henry and Will do the same for Helen)


	18. Root of the Problem

Elliot's POV

After the duel, me and Claris helped to heal Tori and remove any battle damage with our White Ideya. Unfortunately, Helen was in a coma, and wouldn't be up for a few more hours. Will refused to leave her side, and Reala was concerned as well. Minutes turned to hours, and eventually, we got hungry. I ordered a large pizza from Domino's. It was about 6:50pm, the battle between Helen and Tori ended at 3:40pm, over three hours ago.

(a Domino's car appears in the road area of the courtyard, a pizza delivery guy steps out with a large box and some paper plates)

Pizza delivery guy: One large pepperoni and cheese pizza.

Elliot: That would be me. (he hands the guy some money)

Pizza delivery guy: Aren't you a little young to be ordering a pizza over a phone? (he looks at Helen) And why is that girl sleeping on the concrete?

Elliot: I had the money to pay for this, and we're acting for a theater play. Any other questions?

Pizza delivery guy: I guess not. (he extends his hand out, Elliot widens his eyes)

Elliot: Oh crud, I don't have money for a tip.

Claris: I got it. (she hands him a five dollar bill) Have a good evening. (he gets into the car and drives away, Elliot puts the box on a stone table, he opens the box and takes two slices, Tori, Claris and Henry do the same, they sit and eat their pizza, Reala takes a plate, grabs a slice and gives the plate to Will)

Reala: I know you're worried about your friend, but you should eat something.

Will: Point taken. (he holds the plate with one hand, eating pizza with the other)

Elliot: You know what I don't get?

Claris: What?

Elliot: How did this conflict even start in the first place? I think this could have been prevented.

Henry: I don't know about that.

NiGHTS: Well one thing is certain; if we're going to put an end to this rivalry, or at least, lessen it, we need to get down to the root of the problem.

Reala: But how will we do that? Helen's still asleep. (Helen moans, slowly wakes up, opening her eyes)

Elliot: You were saying? (Helen puts her hand to her head, she slowly gets up)

Will: Are you okay?

Helen: Despite getting a peaceful sleep, my head kinda hurts.

Reala: Do you remember what happened?

Helen: I believe so. I remember the violin duel, getting terrible nightmares of the Spider Queen returning in spite of the fact that I incinerated her, not sleeping at all, the fight with Tori. (she looks at the bracelet pieces) I can't believe such a beautiful object could possess such dark magic.

Will: We were all fooled. We still have pizza if you're hungry.

Helen ate her share of pizza and she seemed more like herself, much to Will's relief.

Elliot: So what happened? Why did you hate Tori so much?

Helen: Alright... How do I put this in the best way? Well, you guys know that I'm in the Advanced Orchestra at Big Ben Junior High, right?

Elliot: Uh-huh. What about it?

Helen: In general, 8th and 9th graders are the only students who are part of that orchestra. But me? I'm the first seventh grader to ever be in the Advanced Orchestra. Mrs. Moore, our teacher, never told the students how many years I had been playing the violin, so some were skeptical that I could handle everything Mrs. Moore would assign us. Some thought that I shouldn't be in first violin section. Others thought I shouldn't even be there at all. Most students either teased me or ignored me. The only one who was friendly was a girl named Mikey.

Will: Mikey?

Helen: Her real name was Michaela Robins, but she was always called Mikey. She was my stand-partner and the 13th chair in the first section. (she creates an image of a girl with short black hair with a green streak, green eyes, and pale skin, wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt) Mikey was one of my best friends. She always defended me from anyone who teased me. Unfortunately, she left nearly a month ago. Exactly a week before the nightmaren invasion had begun. No one was ever quite sure what happened to her, and her absence was never fully explained. (the image of Mikey dissolves) Anyway, after Mikey left, Tori teased me every day at least three times. I started thinking bad things about her and was tempted to maim her. My mum always told me to never be rude even if others are being rude to you. Even though I was sad, I kept my tears and sorrow under wraps. Eventually, I couldn't hide my real feelings anymore, so I challenged her for leadership, ended up yelling at her, and things went south from there. (Reala looks confused) Oh, I'm forgetting Reala doesn't understand idioms very well.

Will: Basically Helen acted like she wasn't sad, showed her true feelings, challenged Tori and their rivalry intensified.

Reala: Okay. Now why does Tori hate Helen? Is it just because she challenged her for the title of concertmaster?

Tori: Not quite. Since the first day of school this year, Helen has been part of the advanced orchestra. She seemed clumsy, foolish, like she didn't know what she had gotten herself into. I knew she was a 7th grader, and I thought she'd make us, the advanced orchestra, sound bad. I disliked her and wanted her out of the advanced orchestra. When she challenged me for concertmaster, I feared losing everything I believed I had worked so hard for. It wasn't easy to become a talented violinist or earn the title of concertmaster. I successfully done this for the first time in my 8th grade year. Bottom line, I thought Helen wasn't talented and would ruin what I tried so hard to maintain. Looks like I was terribly wrong.

Will: It sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot, or a rough start. I know you guys don't get along much, but I beseech you, don't let this rivalry tear the team apart! You two could of destroyed each other, your friends, or even your school!

Henry: Will's right. Your rivalry has gotten way out of hand.

Tori: Sorry I thought you were a talent-less usurper.

Helen: Sorry I thought you were a selfish, greedy witch. (Claris's phone rings, she answers it)

Claris: Hello mother. (muttering is heard) I'm still at the school. Why? (more muttering) One of my friends was injured, but she's fine now. (more muttering) Yes, I would like you to pick me up. (more muttering is heard) Over by the tennis courts. Love ya, mom. Goodbye. (she hangs up) Good grief, it's late.

Helen: What time is it?

Elliot: It is... 7:45? Oh boy, much later than I had thought.

Reala: We best go our separate ways. (Reala flies off, Tori and Claris walk away, Will, Helen, Henry, and Elliot pull out their phones and start dialing numbers)

Aside from Tori and Claris, who had already walked off, the remaining four of us called our parents to get a ride back home. My father, Andrew, picked me up from the school and took me home. As we drove back, he started to probe me... again.

Andrew: I thought you said you would be at the school from 2:50pm to five o'clock at the latest. What took so long?

Elliot: Well, um... it's a long story.

For the record, I wasn't very good at lying. I hated my father always probing me whenever I was late. I didn't want to tell him about Helen and Tori's cat fight, or the encounter with Dawn and Dusk.

Andrew: Anything you want to talk about?

Elliot: Not really.

As soon as I got home, I went up to my room and started on my algebra homework. I had everything done but the math, and for me and Claris, that was our third class in the morning. Who knew that being part of this war would be so difficult? After finishing my homework at 9:55, which was past my usual bedtime, I fell asleep with the worksheet in my folder, and using my book as a pillow.


	19. Blast From the Past

Tori's POV

It was Friday, October 17th, a week since the violin duel. Yesterday, things had gotten out of hand. I got up and looked at the time. It was 6:25am. School would start in an hour and five minutes from now. I got out of my purple pajamas and into my jeans, black tank top and a pair of light purple socks with my shoes. I looked at the candy box on top of my drawer and put in some more candy in my box.

(Tori sees a black haired, pale skinned man passed out on the couch as she comes down the steps with her backpack and candy box, she walks out the door)

Tori: He may know about the candy selling, but at least he doesn't know the truth.

I went through my classes, stayed after school and finished my homework. Then I got another vision of the past. Lucifer, the man sleeping on the couch, was wearing a business suit, and Sarah was wearing a long pink dress. Lucifer was 30 years old at this time.

(Lucifer is seen with Sarah, she is lying on a queen sized bed)

Lucifer: My darling, are you sure you can handle this? (she sits up)

Sarah: I know what I have gotten myself into, Lucifer.

Lucifer: I am concerned for you, and for the effects this will have on our finances and our family.

Sarah: Victoria is not concerned.

Lucifer: She is too young to understand all of this! Why would she be aware of the real problem at hand? Vanessa is also concerned, even though she doesn't know all the of the details like we do.

Sarah: Worry not, dear. I assure you, it will be alright in the end. (the vision ends)

Tori(muttering): You were wrong, mom... So terribly wrong...

Henry: Tori? (she turns to see the visitors) Is everything okay?

Tori: I'm fine, I just got another vision.

Elliot: Really? Whatever about?

Tori: I'd rather not talk about it. It involves revealing...a dark, painful past to talk about. There's so much you don't know.

Helen: Really? You said that you lived with your parents, your older sister and younger sister. (Tori stammers as NiGHTS appears with Reala)

Henry: Tori, I know you may not want to talk about your real past, but it might make you feel better.

Tori: Come with me to my house, and I'll explain everything.

Will: What about Reala seeing where you live?

NiGHTS: Good point. (she conjures up a red blindfold)

Reala: What is that?

NiGHTS: It's called a blindfold. (she puts it around his eyes)

Reala: I can't see anything. Is this normal?

NiGHTS: Perfectly normal. Let's go.

I called for my chauffeur, who took us to my house. My chauffeur was a man named Mr. Wilson. He was hired by my dad as the designated driver for both of us. He didn't have a wife or kids, but he did have a niece who went to Big Ben Junior High named Julia Wilson. He drove a white mustang. My house was about 15 miles away from the school, was two stories tall, and white walls. The roof was green and had a two visible windows on the front side. We had no garage and no cars in the parking lot. Many people assumed that this house was deserted.

Mr. Wilson: By the way, your father will be home in about two hours.

Tori: Thank you, Mr. Wilson. (he drives away, NiGHTS and Reala arrive holding hands)

Reala: Are we there yet? (she lets go of his hand)

NiGHTS: Yes, you may take off your blindfold. (he does so)

Reala: So this is where she lives. Interesting.

Tori: We better get in. (she unlocks the door to her house with the combination 10-31, they enter and go up the stairs to her room, they shut the door, Tori sighs) There is no easy way to explain this. Okay, many things about my life that I've told my so-called friends and many fans, is a lie... (sighs again) I'm about to tell you my backstory. This story will explain why I choose to start playing the violin, why I'm so pessimistic and towards the end, why I hate Reala so much. I'm only going to tell you this story once, so pay attention. Please save all questions until the end of the story, and I'll begin shortly. (she drinks from a glass of water)

Helen: Begin when ready.

Tori: One more thing I should warn you of; this story doesn't have much of a happy ending. (Tori conjures an image of her six year old self, standing under a tree, humming Luminescence)

At first, my childhood was very bright, very happy. One week after my sixth birthday, on the day of November 7th of 1998, things were about to change. Before, it was all good.

(Tori sees a soccer ball in a tree, she starts climbing to get it, she grabs it and sees Henry)

Henry: Are you trying to steal my ball?

Tori: Is this yours?

Henry: Yeah, it has my name on it. (Tori looks and sees Henry's name written in black) I'm Henry. (he climbs to Tori's branch)

Tori: Victoria. Nice to meet you. (he puts his hand on the ball while Tori holds it, she smiles, three little girls ooo and aaa at them)

Girl 1: Well, well, what do we have here?

Those three little girls were bullies. They teased us with the commonly heard playground K-I-S-S-I-N-G song. It has multiple verses and some variations, but they said only a few lines to us.

All Girls: Henry and Victoria, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage!

Tori: I don't even know him! (part of the branch breaks, causing Tori to painfully belly flop to the ground) Ouch...

And that was only the beginning of my troubles. The real disaster had yet to come.


	20. Hope is Lost

Tori's POV

A word about my family before you "meet" them. There's my sister, Vanessa. She was ten years old, had loose long brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She was a violinist and had been playing for the last four years. There's my mother, Sarah. She was very kind, had green eyes, long brown hair in a bun, and was 29 years old. My father, Lucifer, was also pale skinned and blue eyed, but his hair is black. He was 30 years old at this time. We were the Robinson family.

(Vanessa and Tori are shown in a white walled room, the sun is shining with the lights off, Tori is sitting in a chair with a sad face, Vanessa puts her hand on her shoulder)

Vanessa: It's okay, Victoria. Those teasing bullies won't find you here. Tell you what, I was going to practice after dinner, but I'll do it earlier. (she puts her violin case on her bed and gets out her violin, her bow and a music folder)

Tori: I always love hearing you play the violin. What will you play first?

Vanessa: Have any requests for what I do first?

Tori: What about that Alan Silva piece? What was it called? (she gets out some music)

Vanessa: Luminescence by Alan Lee Silva. (she plays Luminescence, at measure 25, her knees buckle and she falls backwards, drooling with a stiff jaw)

Tori: Vanessa? Vanessa?! Vanessa! No...Mom, Dad! (Lucifer and Sarah rush in)

Sarah: What's wrong, Victoria? (they gasp when they see Vanessa, Sarah starts dialing an emergency number)

Lucifer: Oh no...(the scene switches to ambulance driving off with Vanessa, Sarah holds her hand to her stomach) Are you alright?

Sarah: I'm fine.

Tori: Mommy, is Vanessa going to be okay?

Sarah: We can only hope so.

Tori: Mommy, what's happening to her? (she walks away) Mom? (Lucifer follows her)

Mom was acting rather strange, and I had no clue why. Since no one told me what was going on, I was beginning to fear the worst. About two months ago, I thought things were going for the better.

(Tori, Vanessa, Lucifer and Sarah are seen at the dinner table)

Lucifer: Honey, are you alright?

Sarah: I'm fine. Although to be honest, I have something to tell you guys. I...I'm pregnant. (Lucifer gasps, Vanessa widens her eyes, while Tori looks extremely confused)

Vanessa: Basically, in about eight to nine months or so, you'll be getting a little brother or sister. (Tori widens her eyes and smiles)

Tori: Really? This...this is amazing! (Lucifer gulps)

You have to remember, when I was five years old, I didn't know very much. Unlike most siblings, I actually got along with my sister, so the thought of another sibling really excited me. Lucifer was very worried, while Vanessa was slightly concerned. The finances were starting to go south because mom lost her job as a nurse, leaving my dad the only one with a job. Mom decided not to get any pregnancy care appointments because she believed it wouldn't be in the budget. Not a very smart decision, mom. Even then, I didn't know all of this, but sometimes I overheard bits and pieces of conservation between my parents. They weren't telling me anything about the finical difficulties, mom's pregnancy, and when Vanessa got sick, they didn't tell me anything either. Because my fears were never confirmed, I was beginning to fear the worst.

(Tori is seen in a white dress in a field of grass and yellow flowers, she sees Vanessa vanish, Sarah and Lucifer disappear, the three mean girls start laughing at her, they turn into shadow nightmarens, Tori begins running, she sees a white light and runs toward it, the nightmarens fade away)

Like the rest of you, I had found my way to Nightopia, meet NiGHTS and banished Wizeman from my dreams.

(the scene switches to Wizeman's throne room, Wizeman is slowly fading, Tori stands with NiGHTS, smiling)

Wizeman: Your peaceful rest will not last long, little girl. The worst is yet to come, and you will perish. (he fades away into black energy)

I took no heed of his words. I was sure that things would get better. If I only I knew just how wrong I was. Friday, November 13th, 1998. This was the worst day of my life. At four o'clock in the afternoon, disaster struck, and struck too soon.

(Sarah suddenly faints, clutching her stomach in pain, she is screaming)

Lucifer: Sarah! (Sarah faints, Tori cowers)

She was rushed to medical room immediately, and afterwards, we heard more bad news about Vanessa's sickness. Eventually, at six o'clock that evening, my worst fears were confirmed.

Tori: Well, what happened?

Doctor: I'm sorry to tell you this but... your mother, and your sister... are dead. (they gasp)

Tori: No... this... this can't be... (her eyes start to water, Lucifer gets angry)

Lucifer: NO! (Tori begins crying)

We were devastated. Two lives, three if you count my unborn sister, were all lost. The funeral was held the next day. Things would never be the same again, and that night, I had the worst nightmare yet.

(Tori is wearing the white dress, she finds herself back in Wizeman's throne room)

Tori: What... what am I doing here? (Wizeman appears, Tori turns around)

Wizeman: You didn't listen to my words, did you? I told you the worst was yet to come. Reala! (he appears) Destroy her hopes! (Reala strikes Tori with a beam of black energy, she falls to her knees, yellow light surges out of her, the Ideya of Hope is taken, he throws a red stream of energy at it, shattering it into pieces, Tori watches in terror, Reala scatters the pieces) For you, hope is lost for eternity. You will live the rest of your miserable life trapped in the realm of nightmare. Ten years from this day, you will die at the hands of one of my subjects. Now face the darkness! (Tori begins to fall into oblivion, she screams and wakes up)

Reala took the Ideya of Hope, destroyed it, and left me pessimistic, hopeless, suffering from nightmares almost every night for nearly ten years straight. Three years later, age nine, other nightmarens took the Green Ideya of Growth from me. Another three years passed, age 12, Blue Ideya of Intelligence was lost. At the age 15, they took the White Ideya of Purity from me. I thought that they'd strike again when I was 18, but I was mistaken. Nonetheless, Reala destroyed my hopes and dreams. For this, I could never forgive him.


	21. Tragedy for Tori

No POV

The visitors and the nightmarens were shocked with how sad Tori's backstory was.

(the flashback ends, Helen and Henry are softly crying, Claris, Will, NiGHTS, Reala and Elliot look upset)

Helen: That's really sad. (she wipes her tears away) What happened afterwards?

Tori: The funeral was held the next day. Because we were in high debt, we sold several of our prized possessions. My father banned music because he couldn't bear to hear it. He even wanted to sell my sister's violin, but I hid it from him and tricked him into thinking it was already destroyed. I loved music, and I vowed to keep Vanessa's memory alive by following in her footsteps. (she opens her closet) Helen, I know you may think I don't practice, but you're wrong. (she gets out a case from her big bag, sets it on her bed and holds a full sized violin in her hands, Helen gasps) Feast your eyes!

Helen: You have a second violin?!

Tori: Yes I do. This violin was the one Vanessa used. It's still in great shape. I practice when my dad isn't here. This is my most prized possession, and it is the last thing I have left of my sister. If anything happened to it, I'd be very sad. And if you look very closely, you can see the small lines of music and even notes on those lines on the violin. Don't touch, Reala. (he puts his hands behind his back and takes a closer look at the violin)

Reala: It's beautiful. (Tori puts it away in the case and puts it back into the big bag)

Tori: Things were never the same. Like NiGHTS, I rebelled against my father, but in secret. Dad became a drunkard and usually neglected me. I didn't want to go to an orphanage because I heard bad things about them, and didn't want to be adopted by someone worse than my dad.

Elliot: So, how did you survive?

Claris: Most people in your shoes would have have gone insane, ran away, committed suicide and/or died somehow.

Tori: Good question. Mrs. Johnson, the music elementary school teacher at Avenue House, helped me immensely. She paid for my food, my education, and some of my medical expenses. On November 21st, 1998, I began taking private violin lessons from her on Fridays after school. She taught me to play violin and pursue my musical dreams, even if they were kept secret from my father. She was not only my teacher, she was, aside from NiGHTS, my best and only friend. She helped me start the Candy for Charity business on November 24th. The profits earned from this business has helped payed for many things. I did donate a portion of proceeds to charity once a month, although being honest, I haven't donated to a charity in about three months. As I grew up, she taught me so much. This includes, but isn't limited to; being a good student, all the different kinds of problems a young girl like me could through, how to handle bullies, the difference between spooning and forking, and how to avoid being caught up in the latter.

Reala: Do I need to know what those terms mean?

Tori: Not really. Unfortunately, when I was 14 years old, Mrs. Johnson died of heart disease, leaving me to survive all on my own. Ever since then, things have been even tougher. Usually two, sometimes only one meal a day. Paying for my education, food, a few medical expenses such as shots, and everything else on profits from candy selling alone has not been easy. I barely managed the 8th grade year, and haven't finished paying for my 9th grade year yet. Over the last few years, I've gotten every single kind of immunization known to man, haven't been to a dentist in four years, and until the 8th grade, I cut my own hair. I beg, borrow, lie, even steal if I must. I did what I had to in order to get by. Any other questions?

Henry: How did Vanessa and Sarah die?

Tori: At age eight, I learned that Vanessa died of the tetanus virus. She was never immunized for it, although I was, so I won't suffer the same fate. When I was 14, I discovered the true case of my mom's death. My dad said it was cancer, but in reality, it was an ectopic pregnancy. (the visitors gasp, Reala stands there in confusion and NiGHTS widens her eyes)

Reala: Um, define tetanus and ectopic pregnancy. (NiGHTS glances at Tori, she sighs and flies over to him, whispering into his ear) Uh-huh. (more whispering) Alright. (more whispering, he widens his eyes in shock) Oh dear, that sounds very bad.

Henry: You don't know much about diseases and maladies, do you?

Reala: Not really. This is the first time I've ever been on Earth. I'm not really educated here.

NiGHTS: Okay, I'll educate you then. (she drags him out of the room)

Helen: All this time I thought you were a spoiled little rich girl... (she looks down in shame) I wish I had known earlier how wrong I was.

Tori: It's okay. Everyone in school thinks I'm rich, spoiled, and always have many friends and family. They think I have everything, but in reality, I don't really have anything. (Helen looks at the candy box, she searches in her purse for something, she takes out a five dollar bill) Do you need me to break that?

Helen: No need. I'm buying something for each and every one of you.

Claris: Really? Let's see, what's in the box? M&M's, Snickers, yes, Skittles! (she takes a package of Skittles, Elliot takes a package of Reese's Cups, Will takes an original Starbursts package, Henry takes a World's Finest Chocolate milk chocolate bar)

Tori: Even something for me?

Helen: Yeah, I'm imagining you don't eat candy from your own box much unless you pay for it. (Tori nods yes)

Tori: Sometimes someone would buy an item from my box, usually on my birthday, but the latter hasn't occurred in about two years. (muttering) Also haven't had a birthday party in ten years. (back to normal voice) Let's see... A lot of people have told that these Caramello bars are really good, although I've never had one before. (she takes it, the opens the package, and looks at Helen who's smiling, she breaks the bar in half and offers some to Helen) Want some?

Helen: Um, sure... Uh, thanks? (Tori bites into her half of the Caramello)

Tori: Wow. These are incredible! I can see why many people like them. (Helen chuckles, Tori smiles) You know, I still can't believe I've shared my backstory with a friend, an enemy and five other people.

Henry: What about us? Aren't we your friends? (he finishes his chocolate bar)

Tori: Well, that group of people I always hang out with, they're not really friends. I've never really opened myself up to having real friends because of the fear of betrayal. NiGHTS is the only one I could really trust, as well as Mrs. Johnson, but the latter is dead. I've never really had many true friends. Although, now that I think about it...

Lucifer: Ah-hem! (Tori turns around) Who are these people?

Tori: They're my friends.

Lucifer: Who said you could invite them over? And you have three young men in your room!

Tori: Dad, I know them. They would never hurt me. Besides, I don't even have a boyfriend.

Helen: What about all those guys who absolutely adore you?

Tori: Those are just mutual attractions. Those fanboys only like me for my good looks and talents. I don't have interest in any of them. Who could love me for who I truly am? See as more than just a candy vendor? (Henry opens his mouth, as if to speak, but he says nothing) Just as I thought. Nobody is truly in love with me. I'll never find love.

Henry: Never is an awfully long time. You'll find someone, won't you?

Tori: I wish I could say that, but I can't be optimistic. Besides, my other friends have told me stories about how they suffered from heartbreak, cheating and other romantic troubles. I'm gonna die a virgin.

Claris: You really think that you'll end up spending your whole life alone?

Tori: Yeah. I don't have time for a romantic relationship.

Lucifer: I'm going to be leaving in five minutes. Tell your friends to leave. (he leaves the room, NiGHTS and Reala enter)

Reala: Is everything alright?

Tori: He's kicking you guys out. If he could see you two, he'd tell you to leave as well.

NiGHTS: We better get going then.

Tori: By the way, could you not repeat my backstory to others? I really don't like talking about my past. (they all nod yes)

Henry: No problem. (Tori takes them to her front door, Lucifer is waiting nearby Mr. Wilson's mustang, all guests but Henry leave) Tori, your father is terrible. I...I don't want you to live like this.

Tori: What do you want me to do?

Henry: Maybe...you could run away...come with me to my place.

Tori: I couldn't do that. What would your parents say?

Henry: Victoria, I... (Henry reaches his hand to her face, Lucifer glares at him, he pulls his hand back)

Tori: Goodbye Henry. (she shuts the door, leaving him standing at the entrance)

Lucifer: Move along now. (Henry hangs his head in sorrow and trudges away)

Henry's POV

I knew the others were in the forest. I eventually found them, but they couldn't see me.

Will: Hey, where's Henry?

NiGHTS: He probably went home already. Reala didn't kidnap him...

I ran away from them. I was about to start crying. I didn't want anyone to see my vulnerability.

(Henry sits down on a bench on an empty street, crying)

Henry: I'm just a fool... She'll never like me. How can I confess to her like this?

I couldn't stand to see Tori suffer under her father's watchful glare. I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but I was in love with Tori. But she didn't love me. She wasn't aware of my feelings for her. She didn't even accept my offer to have her move in. And it seems like her father would disapprove of us if we were going out as a couple. I was just a fool. A love-struck fool who couldn't get the girl of my dreams.


	22. Back to Reala-ity

Author's Notes:

-Ok, I did some research, and learned that, generally, the American Revolution isn't taught in British schools, but for fanfiction purposes, it is taught in Mr. Avery's class.

Henry's POV

October 20th, 2008. It was just another day for me.

(Henry hears Luminescence being played on the violin, he follows the sound and finds Tori standing on the stage in the park, in her performance dress, she stops playing the violin, sets it down and smiles at him)

Henry: Tori... Your violin... It sounds so pretty. (he walks onto the stage and up to her)

Tori: It's the one my sister used to play.

Henry/Tori: Tori.../ Henry...

Tori: You go first.

Henry: Tori... I.. I love you... (he hugs her, she puts her arms around him)

Tori: Henry... I love you. I adore you. (she packs up her violin, music and bow into her case, she puts the case on her back with a shoulder strap, a white horse appears, Henry gets on)

Henry: Come my love. Let us run away to where your father will never find us. (Henry extends to his hand to Tori, she gets on the horse, he whips the reins, they ride off, she smiles, they arrive at a cottage in the woods)

Tori: My wretched father will never find us here. (she sets her violin down on the table, and looks at Henry, smiling as they gaze into each others eyes)

Mr. Avery (voice): Dunbar... Dunbar... Dunbar! (Henry wakes up to find Mr. Avery with a ruler in his hand)

Henry: Huh? What..? (sarcastically) Oh great. Back to the nightmare that is reality.

Mr. Avery: Shame on you, Dunbar! This is the third time in less than a week that you've fallen asleep in class. What do you have to say for yourself?

Henry: Well, um, uh, remind me why we're learning about the American Revolution?

Mr. Avery: Because, it is important to our society and has much to do with our history.

Henry: It makes us sounds like we're still the bad guys! Besides, history is so boring!

Mr. Avery: Henry Dunbar, answer me this question; when did the American Revolution start?

Henry: Uh... 1781?

Mr. Avery: No, 1781 was the year it ended. You haven't been paying attention at all! You've been sleeping this whole time! Go to the principal's office! Now!

Henry: What? Oh... (he sighs and begins walking out the door)

Tyler: Poor Henry...

Because Mr. Avery's class was on the third floor, and the principal's office was on the first floor, I walked down the stairs to the office area, and found the principal in his office on a phone call. I waited for him to hang up, then I walked in. I dared not say a word.

Mr. Anderson: Do you know why you were sent here, Henry?

Henry: Yes, sir.

Mr. Anderson: History class is giving you a hard time, isn't it? (Henry nods) Have you made any efforts to try and stay awake?

Henry: To be honest, no. Even though I've been having some bad dreams lately, sometimes my fantasies and dreams comfort and help me temporarily escape the nightmare that is reality.

Mr. Anderson: So you commonly stare off into space during history class?

Henry: Usually. Is that a bad thing?

Mr. Anderson: Henry, why are in advanced history class if you're slacking off?

Henry: I got a D on my final report card in my social studies class last year. My parents thought that if I was placed in a tougher class, I'd work harder. Instead the opposite occurred. Report cards for the first quarter are going to be given 7th period, which is less than an hour from now, and I don't think my grade for history will look very good at all. (he sighs) I've never been one to look to the past. I try to think more of the future.

Mr. Anderson: Albeit the future is so unclear? (Henry shrugs) Well, I can tell you one thing about your future. You're going to be serving three hours of detention tonight.

Henry: Mr. Anderson, I have a soccer game tonight. By the time my session's up, it'll be over. Can I serve my session tomorrow? (the phone rings)

Mr. Anderson: Hold on just a moment. (Mr. Anderson answers it) Principal Anderson's office. (muttering is heard on the phone line) Okay... How come? (more muttering) Oi vey... She's the only janitor we have. (more muttering) I'll think of something. Goodbye. (he hangs up)

Henry: Sir, if you don't mind me asking, who was that?

Mr. Anderson: That was Mr. Armstrong, one of the PE teachers. He informed me that our only janitor is sick and had to leave. The floors in the commons are supposed to be mopped this afternoon, as well as the cafeteria. Hmm... I have an alternative option for you. I'll let you out of detention if you mop those floors.

Henry: I'll get the mop and some buckets. When and where do I report?

Mr. Anderson: After school in the commons at three o'clock. Most of the students will have left by then.

At three o'clock, I made my way down to the commons. There was already a mop and a few buckets of water. The commons area was a bunch of wide open spaced floor with a few benches.

(Henry puts up a wet floor sign and starts moping the floors for two minutes)

Henry: Well, look on the bright side. Oh wait, there is no bright side. (he briefly stops, Reala appears)

Reala: What's wrong, Henry? Normally you're more optimistic. (he continues mopping the floors as he talks to Reala)

Henry: A few things. According to my report card, I'm failing advanced history class.

Reala: Bad grades must stink. (he dips the mob into the bucket)

Henry: How am I going to tell my parents this bad news? (he sighs and continues mopping) And that's only one problem.

Reala: What other difficulties are you facing?

Henry: I'm still having a hard time having to lie to my parents and my brothers about the nightmaren invasion, sometimes I suffer from a lack of confidence, and... well, I'd rather not talk about what's troubling me most aside from history class.

Reala: I know you may not want to talk about your problem, but talking about it might make you feel better.

Henry: Well... there's this girl... and I like her. I'm in love with her actually... but she doesn't even realize my feelings for her. She doesn't love me back, as she isn't in love with anyone. Her heart is ice cold. I can't tell her how I feel... I have to watch her carry on without me. (he sighs) I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You probably have no idea what that's like.

Reala: I can relate actually. That's how I feel about NiGHTS. If she trusted me, I'd be able to tell her how I really feel. Please don't tell anyone else that.

Henry: Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. (he sighs) The American Revolution is so boring. It makes us seem like we British people are still the bad guys. I mean just because a person or a group of people were bad back then doesn't mean they're still evil now, does it?

Reala: Thank you, Henry! That is the exact point I've been trying to get across!

Henry: You're welcome. (he stops mopping the floors) Ok, I've finished the commons. Now for the cafeteria. (he takes his water bucket and mop and exits the commons, he puts up another wet floor sign and starts moping the cafeteria floor)

Reala: By the way, you mentioned that ice queen you're so madly in love with. Who is that ice queen? (NiGHTS appears)

NiGHTS: Ice queen? Reala, what are you up to? (Henry dips the mop back into the bucket of water and continues moping)

Reala: I was just having a friendly conversation with Henry while he's mopping the floors.

NiGHTS: And why is he mopping the floors? (Reala shrugs)

Henry: It was either this, or three hours of detention for slacking in history class. If I took the three hours of detention, I'd miss my soccer game tonight.

Reala: That would explain a lot.

Henry: And to answer your question Reala, on who that ice queen is, it's Tori.

Reala: Really? I can see why you would think that. (NiGHTS shrugs)

NiGHTS: Weren't you supposed to meet Helen and others in the library?

Henry: I forgot about that. I have no time for socializing while mopping the floors. It took me ten minutes to mop the commons and the cafeteria floor area is even larger. (he dips his mop back into the bucket) Reality is a nightmare. Even worse than all my bad dreams.


	23. The Mare of Darkness

Claris's POV

While Henry was moping the floors, I was out in the city, all by myself. Then I got a phone call.

(her phone rings, she answers it)

Claris: Hello?

Helen (on phone): Hey Claris. Are you busy?

Claris: No, at least not yet. Why do you ask?

Helen (on phone): I was thinking about trying to host a surprise birthday party for Tori.

Claris: Really? And what made you think of the idea?

Helen (on phone): I heard her muttering about how she hasn't had a birthday party in nearly ten years. And plus, after all she's been through, I think she deserves an opportunity to relax and actually be able to have fun for a change.

Claris: Aw that's really nice of you. When and where?

Helen(on phone): At my house, on October 31st, her actual birthday.

Claris: Alright. Do you have any idea what to get her in terms of presents?

Helen(on phone): Well, some of us are going to pitch in and get her the newest phone because she doesn't have a cellphone at all.

Claris: She doesn't?

Helen (on phone): Sadly no. She's saved up 50 dollars for one, but she needs $200 for what she has in mind.

Claris: How do you know this?

Helen (on phone): I've been talking with her more recently. Don't worry, she isn't here right now.

Claris: Who's with you?

Helen (on phone): It's me, Will, and Elliot.

Claris: Where are the others?

Helen (on phone): I don't know. Anyway, we better get going and find Henry and NiGHTS. See ya later. (she hangs up)

I had no time to lose. I had to find Artemis and summon her to get back the Blue Ideya. I begun to think of using the Ideya like magic powers. We all had some kind of special ability with our powers. Henry could see the future, Tori saw the past, Helen tamed wild animals, and me? I learned that I could use my powers for creation. Thanks to Reala, we knew that Dusk's lair was within the Somerset House. I knew what to do. I just hoped I knew what I was doing.

(she enters an old abandoned house, and closes the door behind her)

Claris: Let's get this over with. (she creates a white circle of energy around her, then creates a white star within the circle) No regrets, no fear. (she creates black candles out of red energy and places them at a point in the star, she snaps her fingers, the candles are lit and slowly burn) Artemis, mare of darkness, mare of the night, I summon you here! Hear my call, for I, Claris Sinclair, wish to challenge you to a duel. If you win this battle, you may take my Ideya. If you lose, you must give me back the Ideya of Intelligence. Come to me, Artemis!

At first, nothing happened. Then I got a cold chill creeping up my arms and legs. Normally I could stand mildly cold weather, but as the dark horse came into the haunted house, I began to shiver. Artemis was a mare made entirely out of shadows. She was very dark and powerful. She didn't speak, but she looked at me, as if to say, "You're a fool, Claris."

(Artemis stomps her two front hooves, a black portal is created, Claris is sucked in)

Before I knew it, I was in her own nightmare world. We were in a big circular cage with black mist. The walls of the cage had only three torches with burning with purple fire. There was no turning back now.

(Artemis neighs loudly, stands and reveals her wings)

Oh boy, she had wings now?! This may be harder than I had previously thought.

(Claris blasts Artemis down with a beam of red energy, she gets back up and charges towards Claris)

With her new wings, Artemis was even more powerful than ever. She was faster, stronger, and badder than ever. In hindsight, maybe it wasn't a good idea to face this evil nightmaren all by myself.

(Artemis uses her left wing and extinguishes one of the torches, Claris fires a white beam at Artemis, the horse dodges)

With her wings, Artemis was faster, stronger and badder than ever. I blasted her with a red energy beam, and while she was scratched, it didn't do a significant amount of damage. She rammed into me with her head and I thought I was going to fall into oblivion. Surprisingly enough, I didn't. I fell onto an invisible floor. This hardly made much in the way of sense. Why was the floor invisible?

(Claris's hands glow with white energy, she puts an energy mask to her face and sees a white semi-circle on the left side of the cage, but the right side is shown leading to oblivion, she gulps, Artemis extinguishes another torch, she hears an evil laughter throughout the room, her energy mask vanishes)

Wizeman(voice): Claris Sinclair... If you thought that you could face the dark horse alone, then you are mistaken.

Claris: Wizeman... (she is knocked down by Artemis, Claris sees that she nears the edge of the cliff)

Wizeman(voice): Foolish girl... You're all alone now. Artemis, finish her. (Claris puts up a white shield, the final torch burns out)

Claris: Oh no...


	24. We Realize How High the Stakes Are

Author's Notes:

-After I post this chapter, I'm going to be away from my computer for a few days. The next chapter will (most likely) be posted next Tuesday or Wednesday.

Claris's POV

I was having a hard time facing Artemis. Wizeman's voice in my head made things worse. This shouldn't be possible. How is he speaking to me in my own head? Especially in the waking world? I had no time to think of a logical answer. I was on the verge of oblivion.

(Claris is shown with a white body-sized shield, Artemis is attempting to push her off the edge)

Elliot(voice): You mustn't give in, Claris.

Claris: Have I gone insane during this war?

Elliot(voice): You're not insane, Claris. You know how the six of us visitors have an interesting ability? I have discovered what mine is; I can use telepathy to read minds and communicate mentally with other people. Don't give up, Claris.

Claris: But I'm surrounded in the dark. I can't see anything.

Elliot(voice): You're the girl who has the power of creation. If you can't find a light source, then make your own.

Claris: You're right Elliot. (she lowers her shield and Artemis knocks her off the cliff, as she falls into oblivion, her hands glow with white energy that surrounds her body, she stops falling, and her eyes glow white) You'll never bring me down, Artemis! (she floats into the air, the torches are re-lit with white fire, Artemis makes a gasping sound and backs away) What's the matter, afraid of the light? (she glows even brighter, Artemis begins to fade, groaning) You should be. (Claris throws a stream of white energy at Artemis, destroying her, Claris is transported to the haunted horse, she stops glowing and drops to her knees) That was harder than I thought it would be. (she sees the Blue Ideya, she takes in and her hands briefly glow blue, she exits the mansion to find NiGHTS, Reala and the visitors)

Elliot: Claris?! Are you alright?

Claris: I'm fine. (Elliot throws his arms around her) Elliot?

Elliot: Claris, when I contacted you with my telepathy powers, I could see that you were about to be pushed off the cliff into oblivion. (he lets go of her) Please don't scare me like that again!

Claris: Sorry about that Elliot. In hindsight, it was not a good idea to face Artemis all by myself.

NiGHTS: Claris, why would you do such a thing?

Claris: I...Well, I know we have a lot to handle with the nightmaren invasion. I believe NiGHTS has been trying to figure out ways to foil Dawn and Dusk's plans.

NiGHTS: All without being captured, yes.

Henry: I know that NiGHTS being captured is bad, but, why are they after you? They're trying to get rid of Reala yet spare you. (NiGHTS looks away) NiGHTS?

Reala: You didn't tell them, did you? (NiGHTS crosses her arms)

NiGHTS: I didn't want to frighten them.

Reala: Shouldn't you be honest with your visitor friends? (NiGHTS sighs)

NiGHTS: Okay... You guys remember the battle of the Nightmarens vs the Dream Owls, right? Before then, there was a council of Dream Owls called the Oakwood Council. The Oakwood Council was responsible for making sure nightmarens didn't find out about the portal to the Otherworld. If they did, that nightmaren had to be killed immediately, and sometimes, that member of the council would receive a punishment. Anyway, Owl-Wanda, one of the Dream Owls I befriended, was part of the Oakwood Council, and despite that it was against the rules, she showed me the spell to open the portal between both worlds. When the Dream Owls were captured, well, all of them except for Owl, Wizeman tried to get the Oakwood Council to reveal their secrets about the portal, but they never did. Out of the 30 members of the Oakwood Council, 15 were killed, five of them went insane and no longer remember the spell, and the rest used magic to erase their memory of how to perform that spell.

Tori: Don't get me wrong, this is interesting, but what does this have to do with Dawn and Dusk's plans?

NiGHTS: I was getting to that. After torturing the Oakwood Council for 30 years, Wizeman was convinced that the knowledge on portals between the two worlds was lost in time. What he didn't know is that Wanda taught me that spell several years ago. When Dusk told him that I opened the portal to the Otherworld, the nightmarens became aware that knowledge is in existence. To this day, I'm the only one who knows how to open and close the portal between the Night Dimension and the Otherworld. Dawn and Dusk want that spell for themselves. If the spell ends up in the wrong hands, the results could be catastrophic. If they obtain that knowledge and utilize it correctly, they will be able to launch a full scale nightmaren invasion upon the entire world and/or worse. (Henry, Helen, Will, Claris and Elliot gasp) Now you can see why I didn't want to tell you this frightening information.

Tori: It's all clear now. Now everything I've been seeing makes sense.

NiGHTS: More visions?

Tori: I saw some visions of Wizeman and his subjects torturing the Dream Owls. I also saw NiGHTS glowing with energy and about to open the portal in front of Wanda.

Will: I didn't know you saw visions of the past.

Tori: I do. Sometimes they're related to events in the Night Dimension, sometimes about past of my relatives.

Claris: Hey, um, guys? Crazy question, but, have any of you seem to have heard Wizeman's voice in your head recently while you were awake?

Tori: So I'm not the only one who's crazy. On the first day of the invasion, I had terrible visions and Wizeman tormented me. (she snaps her fingers, a red screen appears, showing her in the orchestra room)

Mrs. Moore: Since Helen is the challenger, she will play first. Good luck to you both on the 10th.

Tori: You are a fool Helen, a.. Ahh! (she holds her hand to her forehead and screams, she sees an image of her sister lying on a hospital bed, coughing twice then dying, she sees her mother bleeding to death)

Julia: Tori?

Tori: Ugh...I...I need to be alone... Excuse me... (she runs off, through the hallway, into the art room, she shuts the door) What's going on? I shouldn't be seeing these terrors. (she sighs) I just need to meditate. Maybe that will calm my nerves. (she walks to the center of the room, crosses her legs and breathes in and out twice, then coughs, she is seen standing in a purple background, she hears evil laughter)

Wizeman(voice): Victoria Robinson. Your time ends now. You'll never escape my wrath.

Tori: No...no...You're just in my mind. You can't torture me here...

Wizeman(voice): Open your eyes, Victoria. (she does so and gasps seeing nightmarens, her elbows falling to the floor)

I shut my eyes for a few seconds, bracing myself for the worst, and the nightmarens blasted me into the wall. I was cornered.

Tori: No... (she stands up) This...this isn't real... (the nightmarens slowly approach her)

Wizeman(voice): It's very much real. Give in... You shouldn't save your sister, or your mother. How could you possibly save yourself? (Tori is surrounded with red energy around her legs) Surrender Victoria... Submit to your fate...

Tori: No...no... NO! (she glows with red energy around her body and blasts back the nightmarens, the vision ends)

Henry: No wonder you went so crazy. Wizeman... tried to kill you.

Tori: There was no way I could let him take me alive.

It turns out that Henry had something similar happen to him, except he saw two bad visions of the future as opposed to the past. Shortly after, we went our separate ways. Another long day. After that discussion about the Oakwood Council and the secret spell, we knew how high the consequences were. We weren't just trying to stop the nightmarens. We had to prevent Armageddon.


	25. The Queen of Nightmares

Author's Notes:

-I'm back! And yes, Dedworth is a real middle school. It's not too far from London.

-Qin Shi Huang was the first emperor of the Qin dynasty in ancient China.

Tori's POV

I had always been one to think of the past. My hopes and dreams were mostly destroyed. Assuming I lived to see the end of this war, was there any good future that lies ahead of me? That's what I didn't know. It was October 24th, and my 16th birthday was in a week. Not that I wouldn't be doing anything to celebrate much except for trick or treating around one or more neighborhoods. I was still trying to devise a cheap, yet stylist costume for the event. I leaned my right foot and back against the wall. I started staring off into space and saw a very strange vision.

(a giant black-cloaked woman with her black hair loose is shown at Wizeman's throne, her eyes glow black, a man is shown at her throne)

Man: I don't get it. Why am I here?

Giant girl: Be quiet. I'm here to make you a deal, but first, I must tell you a few important things that you must know. You know how I was created, don't you, Qin Shi Huang?

Shi Huang: Yes. You were created from fear and dread in the hearts of these mortals that accumulated over the last few million years. You've been ruling this realm for the last 25,000 years. Why are you addressing me by my full name?

Giant girl: Because, Ying Zheng, you are on your deathbed.

Shi Huang: What do you mean?

Giant girl: You have only a few minutes to live. Those pills that are supposed to give you immortality are actually poisonous. You've lost all of your Ideya, and your reign will end.

Shi Huang: So why are you bringing me here, Maura?

Maura: Honestly, I am tired of being the Queen of Nightmare. These visitors have weakened my power, and I can hardly use it anymore. Which is why I'm prepared to make you a deal; you can take my power, become the king of Nightmare, and be reborn as an immortal or you can just let your life force slip away.

Shi Huang: If I do this, will I gain true immortality?

Maura: Not only that, you will be even more powerful than me. All of my subjects are gone, but you can create new ones. So, do we have a deal?

(the vision fades to black)

Tori: What was that all about? (Tori scratches her head twice)

Edward: Hey Tori, what's up?

Tori: Oh hello Edward. (she puts her foot down)

Edward: What's wrong? You don't look happy to see me.

Tori: I was just staring off into space. (he puts his fingers under her chin)

Edward: Don't stare off into space too much, or space will stare back into you.

Tori: So is there a reason why you're... (he puts a finger to her lips and pins her right wrist to the wall)

Edward: You're thinking too much. (he leans in to kiss her)

Tori: Edward! (she pushes him away with her other hand) What are you doing?!

Edward: I...I love you, Tori. (he puts his hand on her shoulders) You're one of the only popular girls that isn't taken.

Tori: Leave me alone! (she kicks him in the groin, his knees buckle and he falls forward to his knees)

Edward: Ugh! Ow... My tenders... Oh... You really are an ice queen. (she grabs Edward by the collar and lifts him upwards)

Tori: Edward D. Williams, I swear, if you try anything like that again, I'm going to make you regret it. This is your first and only warning. You have gotten pretty close to being on my bad side, and those who are on my bad side will face misery and woe. Are we clear?

Edward: Oh yes, we are clear. So very very clear.

Tori: Good. (she drops him to the ground) Now get outta my sight. (he quickly crawls away from her, gets up and runs away from her, she sighs when he disappears) Is this there any guy who loves me, yet doesn't corner me? I suppose not.

Henry(voice): Victoria? Are you okay? (she turns around and sees him)

Tori: Did you see what I did to him?

Henry: Only all of it. Edward was a fool to try and ask you out.

Tori: You know him?

Henry: Yeah. He's a player on the soccer team, like me and Will.

Tori: I hear you guys are having another soccer game tonight. Will he be able to play tonight?

Henry: Assuming the pain doesn't persist, he should be alright to participate in tonight's match.

Tori: Alright. No reason to worry.

Henry: You wanna go to the game tonight? We're facing Dedworth Middle School.

Tori: I don't have any plans for anything tonight... I know admission for this game is free. (she shrugs) Eh, why not?

After having dinner at my house, I left for the soccer game. Normally, I'd tell my dad that I'm going to a sports game to cover up when I attend and/or perform at concerts or rehearsals. This time I wasn't lying. I wondered why Henry asked me to come. He wasn't asking me to a date or anything. I knew he wasn't trying to flirt with me. As I took my place on the bleachers, I noticed the positions of some members. Edward, who was still upset from earlier events, was the goalie tonight. Will was one of the two defenders, and Henry was one of the forwards. In other words, Henry had to try and get the ball in the opposite team's net. If I had some popcorn, I'd be munching on it right now. I suppose that the other visitors, such as Will and Henry were actually my friends. Although to be honest, Helen was closer to a frenemy as opposed to a friend.


	26. Game Over

No POV

The soccer game was about to start. Big Ben Junior High vs Dedworth Middle School. The opposing team stood on the left side of the field. The members were wearing blue football uniforms and they looked overly confident. Edward was still depressed.

(Will takes a glance around him, Henry appears calm, Edward is still sad, the other football players look angry or confident, he looks to the field, seeing Dedworth students in their blue soccer uniforms)

Announcer: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Dedworth vs Big Ben football match. Tonight, the Big Ben Junior High team will be facing the Dedworth players. (the referee flips a coin, it lands, revealing a tails, Henry kicks the ball forward, an opposing player kicks it to Henry's side of the field, several Big Ben players try to stop them, another Dedworth player kicks it forward, Will stops the ball by kicking it towards the bleachers, a Big Ben player kicks it forwards toward Dedworth's goal, the other players run after it, another Dedworth player kicks it forward, successfully evading the other Big Ben players, he continues running forward, getting a little closer to the goal and kicks in the ball, which ends up hitting Edward in his chest and knocking him into the net, scoring a goal, the referee blows a whistle, the Dedworth players cheer)

Will: Oh dear...

The referee did the coin toss again after Dedworth scored their first score. So far, things weren't looking very good for Big Ben.

(the coin lands in the referee's hand, a Dedworth player kicks the ball in the Big Ben's side of the field, a number of Big Ben players surround him while Will kicks the ball forwards, Henry runs forward, dodging Dedworth players and gives an indirect kick towards Dedworth's goal, a Dedworth player takes the ball and smirks as he runs to the other side, accidentally running into another Big Ben player who takes the ball, he runs towards Henry, another player kicks the ball, it goes too far and out of bounds, a Dedworth player goes to retrieve it, he stops and picks up the ball)

Henry(muttering): Oh no... (the Dedworth player lifts the ball over his head with his hands and throws in back onto the field)

Will: What's wrong? (he kicks the ball to Dedworth's side of the field, but the ball is kicked the other way)

Henry: Bad vision.

Edward: Get your head in the game, Dunbar! (a Big Ben player scorns at him)

Big Ben player 1: You're one to talk, Edward! (a referee blows the whistle and holds up a yellow card)

Will: What..what was that for?

Referee: Unsportsmanlike behavior due to their arguing.

Will: Aw man! (the soccer ball is kicked into Big Ben's goal)

Henry: Oh dear...

Eventually, the first half of the game ended. The score was 3-1. Big Ben was losing. The home team was in the locker room.

(Will sits down on the locker stone bench, where Edward's locke. r is)

Will: Are you okay, Edward?

Edward: To be honest, no.

Will: Want a granola bar? I have an extra one in my backpack.

Edward: No thanks. (Will gets up and leaves)

Big Ben player 1: Nice going Edward. They're two points ahead of us.

Big Ben player 2: You gotta get your head back in the game.

Big Ben player 3: Hey guys, it could be worse.

Big Ben player 1: You sure? (Will comes back, holding a granola bar in his left hand) We're losing and its all his fault.

Will: You can't blame our loss on just one person! (he swallows the piece of his granola bar) That's unjust!

Big Ben player 4: Why's Edward so down anyway? (various responses like "I don't know" and "No clue" are heard)

Will: Maybe Henry knows. (he looks around) Wait, where is Henry?

Big Ben player 2: He went to the bathroom for some peace and quiet.

Will: Okay...

Later on, the game resumed and things were going slightly better. There were 90 minutes in a game, unless told otherwise by the referee. They were 83 minutes and 30 seconds in. The score was 5-3. Big Ben had less than seven minutes to get at least two goals. If they did, they would go to sudden death. If they got three goals in that amount of time, overtime would be necessary.

(Will gives an indirect kick to the ball, he sees an ice blue energy snake outside the field as another Big Ben player takes the ball and gets the into the other team's net)

It seemed like things were looking up for the Big Ben Junior High football team.

(Henry trips an ice spike that comes up from the ground)

Henry: Ow! What the? (frost is seen spreading across the ground) Oh no...

Julia: What's happening?

Helen/Tori: Oh no...

Referee: What's happening? (an earthquake starts, the soccer field is suddenly ripped apart by ten feet, the crowd begins to flee, some people are frozen in blue blocks of ice, white energy creeps up behind Will and Henry)

Helen/Tori: Will/Henry, watch out! (they notice and evade it)

Will: What's going on?!

Helen: Earthquakes shouldn't be happening in this part of the world! (she and Tori fall from the bleachers to the ground, Henry and Will run over to them) I'm okay...

Tori: I'll be alright. (Henry looks around, seeing frost and snow all over the place)

Henry: I was worried about this happening.

Tori: Another vision?

Henry: During the game, I saw a vision of the football field covered in frost and an evil nightmaren emerging from the ice crack. (a woman appears) Just as I had feared...


	27. The Ice Queen

Will's POV

This woman looked like a formidable foe. She wore a long white sleeveless dress, a silver tiara with blue jewels in it, and a snowflake amulet. Her skin was literally white as snow, her eyes were ice blue and she wore blue elbow-length fingerless gloves. She looked cruel and heartless.

Woman: Hello there, little visitors.

Tori: Crystal. Long time no see. I thought I got rid of you several years ago.

Will: You know her?

Tori: Her true name is Crystal, but like me, has the nickname of the Ice Queen. I battled her to get back the Blue Ideya. It wasn't easy.

Crystal: You're in my realm now. You won't defeat me this time, Victoria! I'm back, and I'm bigger, better, and more powerful than ever! (she raises her hands in air, releasing energy, creating a barrier around the football field and the bleachers, it starts lightly snowing, Helen shivers, she creates ice copies of the visitors) Get them! (Helen battles an ice-copy of Will, she dodges his punches, Henry dodges ice-Tori's kicks)

Henry: Well, Tori, it looks like you're not the only ice queen around here anymore!

Tori: Ya no kidding! (she blasts ice-Helen's head off with a white energy beam, ice-Helen shatters, Helen screams)

Will: Helen! (he sees Helen frozen in a white block of ice, ice-Will smirks, Henry destroys ice-Will by blasting him down with red energy)

Tori: Oh no... That's not good... White ice...

Henry: Uh, Tori, remind me why that's worse than normal blue ice? (Henry destroys ice-Tori with a white energy beam)

Tori: Crystal's white ice is colder. Anyone caught in it will die of frostbite in ten minutes! (she destroys ice-Henry)

Will: Helen! No... You heartless monster! (he charges towards her, only to be tripped by her, blasted in the back and starts seeing blurry vision)

As I lied on the ground, I noticed that the snowfall was slowly getting harder and harder. This was not good.

Crystal: You know, you're a cold queen yourself, Victoria. You're living under your father's harsh rule. Why don't you join us? You could be free.

Tori: How...how do you...?

Crystal: I can see the past, present and future, Victoria. I know you dream of being able to run away, live wherever you choose, but you're scared. You're scared of what could happen to you, and to your friends and allies. If you join us, you can run away with us, without any consequences. Why not join us?

Henry: Tori, no! (Henry is bound with ice chains)

Crystal: So what's it gonna be? (Crystal creates evil living snowmen)

Tori(voice): I'll never join you wretched monsters! You nightmarens have tormented me night after night for nearly ten years straight without much of a break! I won't do it! My heart may be frozen, but at least I have one! (she fires a red stream of energy at Crystal knocking her into the wall, she falls to the floor and gets up) You're just a heartless witch! (Crystal growls)

Crystal: You wretched girl! Get her and torture Henry! Keep him alive for now. (they fire many ice beams at Henry, the evil snowmen surround Tori but she charges with red energy, Will closes his eyes)

I felt cold chills of despair on my back. Helen was dying and there was nothing I could do. I was already weakened from Crystal's ice blasts. I needed a plan to save Helen, and everyone else from Crystal's wrath. But what? I wasn't like the others. I didn't have any special abilities. Even if I did, I had no clue what they were. I pretended to be unconscious in an effort to conserve what little energy I had left and think of a plan. I also had not to faint, but pretending to be knocked out while not passing out and trying to come up with a plan simultaneously? Not exactly easy.

(footsteps are heard, Will cracks open one eye and sees Tori firing at Crystal, she shields her beams of white energy)

Crystal: You are a fool, Ice Queen. (she traps Tori in an ice cage with bars) Now where is NiGHTS? (Will closes his eyes)

NiGHTS(voice): What is with all this ruckus? (she gasps) The Ice Queen...

Crystal(voice): Hello NiGHTS. Your friends are in danger. If you want to save them, you'll take that truth serum and show us that spell! If not, I'll freeze those visitors to death! Starting with that one! (NiGHTS gasps)

NiGHTS(voice): You wouldn't...

Crystal(voice): Don't try to run. If you do, you'll be captured, and I'll freeze this entire city!

I had to do something, but what? I opened my right eye and saw that Crystal stood the other way. I got up while Crystal was distracted and hid behind the bleachers. Good thing too, because Dawn and Dusk had just arrived.

Dawn: This is going too well for us. I knew it was a good idea to bring her here with us. (NiGHTS takes the yellow vial from Dawn's hand, she looks at Helen, frozen in white ice)

Dusk: Be a good girl and drink up. (NiGHTS takes the vial of yellow liquid and raises it to her lips, Will blasts it out of her hands with a white energy beam) Huh?

Dawn: Where did that come from?

Crystal: Could it be Reala? (the vial shatters)

Dusk: Impossible. Jackle and Clawz have been chasing him down for nearly three days straight! (Will runs out and shoots Dusk to the ground with a beam of red energy)

Crystal: Well, it seems like this fool just won't quit will he? You're a fool, William. (she blasts him down with ice, he is knocked to the ground while NiGHTS battles Dusk)


	28. An Iron-Will

Will's POV

I found it hard to stand up and fight, but I forced myself up from the ground.

Will: You'll never stop me! (Dawn fires blue lighting bolts at him, he creates an ice shield, which shatters, causing all the nightmarens to be shocked) Did...did I just do that? (Dawn blasts Will down with a purple beam of energy, he dodges Dusk's attacks, Will fires blue lighting bolts at Dusk, knocking him out) No way...

Henry: What's going on? With this ice on my eyes I can't see a thing! (Will is hit with a pile of snow)

NiGHTS: He can copy someone's abilities for a certain amount of time.

Perhaps this can be used to our advantage, I thought.

(Will runs over to Helen while his hands glow white, he breaks the ice setting her free)

Crystal: Curses! (she fires at Helen, Will forms a snow shield)

Will: Don't you dare touch her! (Helen charges with white energy, she dodges Dawn's lightning bolts, Will fires an ice beam at Henry's chains, breaking them)

Henry: Um, I still can't see. (he fires ice blue energy at his eyes, melting the ice on them) Thanks. (Reala arrives)

Reala: Oh dear. The Ice Queen herself...

Dusk: Reala? How did you escape Jackle and Clawz?

Reala: I didn't. By the way guys, I brought some friends! (Jackle and Clawz appear as NiGHTS knocks out Dusk)

Will(sarcastically): Great. Just great! (Dawn fires a red fireball at NiGHTS, knocking her to ground, Helen fires a white ball of energy at Jackle, she barely dodges Jackle's cards, she fires a red stream of energy at Clawz while NiGHTS fires a blue energy stream at him, destroying him, Will and Henry throw fireballs and red streams of energy at Dawn, knocking her to the ground, Reala snaps his fingers, trapping Dawn and Dusk)

Reala: That should keep them contained for a few hours. That is, until they find their own way out.

(Crystal continues to fire energy at Tori, who is still trapped in the ice cage)

Tori: I'm already cold. You can't freeze what's already frozen. (Crystal finds herself surrounded by NiGHTS, Reala, Helen, Will and Henry)

Crystal: Oh no... (Will holds hands with Helen, they charge with red energy, their eyes glow red, they all fire red and orange streams of energy at her, slowly destroying her) You're a fool, Victoria. You know what is to come. Your fate has been sealed. (she turns into snow that melts while the ice does, the frozen students faint, the ice barrier falls)

Will: Will they be alright? (NiGHTS releases blue energy around the area, then fixes the crack in the Earth with green magic)

NiGHTS: They'll be alright. I've altered their memories. When they wake up, they'll have no memory of the Ice Queen's invasion or being frozen.

Tori: Look, there's a Blue Ideya. But who does it belong to?

Will: I think it's mine. (he walks up to it and absorbs the energy, his hands glow blue)

Reala: Alright, we better scram before Dawn and Dusk escape from their prisons.

We went to the commons, where Elliot and Claris were waiting for us. We told them about our battle with the Ice Queen Crystal.

Elliot: NiGHTS, can I ask you something without you getting offended? (NiGHTS nods) You remember when you told us about the Oakwood Council, and how they had to kill any nightmaren who discovered the portal? How come you erased Reala's memory instead of killing him?

NiGHTS: I have multiple reasons for that. First off, at that time, I considered Reala my best friend and partner in crime, so the thought of murdering him was unbearable. Even if I wanted to do away with him, it wouldn't be easy to kill him.

Will: What do you mean, not easy to kill?

NiGHTS: You know that there are third level, second-level and first-level nightmarens, correct? Well, third level nightmarens are the easiest to create, have little power, and can be destroyed very easily. Second levels are tougher and more powerful to an extent but take longer to create, and the first levels are very tough and powerful. It's not impossible to destroy them, but it isn't exactly easy either. The death of a first level nightmaren has happened only once in history, and that was centuries ago. (Henry sighs)

Will: What's wrong?

Henry: Still upset about my life in general. Failing history class, having to lie to my parents, et cetera.

Reala: How did your parents react to your report card grade?

Henry: I never showed it to them. I claimed my report card was eaten by a dog. I lied to them about my grade in history and said it was a C minus. I was truthful about my other grades, but lied to my family about my poor history grade. And they believed it! What have I gotten myself into?

Claris: Can't you just continue lying?

Henry: Sadly no. My mother, Alex, and my younger brother, Percy, are usually suspicious whenever I lie. My grades are bad, just look at the paper. (he shows Tori his report card)

Tori: Let's see... Algebra, A minus. Earth Science, B plus. English and Literature, A. PE, A plus. Visual arts, A minus. TA, or Teacher Assistant to Mr. Williams... No Grade there, and advanced history... Oh dear. F at a percentage of 50.2. That's bad.

Henry: Very bad.

Tori: And your teacher is Mr. Avery. Dang, I've heard bad things about him. (she hands the paper back to him) Have you tried tutoring?

Henry: Three different times, but it's never worked out. The first guy we called was too busy and didn't want to tutor me because I fall asleep in class on a regular basis. The second person blankly refused me for being lazy. The third person was willing to tutor me, but she had morning sickness and wouldn't stop vomiting. In short, I wasn't making any progress.

Elliot: Talk about Henry Hardluck. (he chuckles, Claris glares at him, he stops) Sorry.

Henry: I can't keep this up forever. They'll find out all of my lies, and ground me.

Reala: And that would be bad because...?

Henry: For me, one F on a report card gets me super grounded. This means no electronic devices, and I'm grounded to the house. I can't leave unless it's for school, a soccer game, or a family event. If I get grounded, I can't see my friends or fight the nightmarens.

Helen: Why don't you try finding another tutor?

Henry: Forget it. Unless I can find some student, or better yet, a friend, who's really good in history, my goose is cooked.

Tori: Well, I've always been good with history, although I've never done tutoring... Maybe I can help.

Henry: You'd be willing to help me?

Tori: Sure, why not?

Reala: Henry, a word if you will? (they get a few feet from the others and start whispering)

Helen: What are they talking about?

Will: I have no idea.

Claris: Probably boy stuff.

Elliot: Most likely. (Henry and Reala nod yes in agreement, Henry turns back to Tori)

Henry: Sure. When and where do we meet?

Tori: Tomorrow at 3pm, over by the tennis courts. Bring your textbook, binder, papers and pencils. (she yawns) It's been a long day. (she leaves, Henry, Elliot, Claris and Reala follow her out of the school)

NiGHTS: Are you coming?

Will: We'll just stay here for a while.

NiGHTS: Alright, just be careful. (NiGHTS leaves)

Helen: Will, is there a reason you wanted me to stay here?

Will: Helen... (he throws his arms around her) When you were freezing, I was so scared I was going to lose you. (he looks into her eyes) Helen, I...I love you.

Helen: Will, I love you too. I had always wondered if you liked me in that way.

Will: Huh?

Helen: I knew you were jealous of Reala for him trying to help me.

Will: I thought he was going to hurt you. I'm not gonna lose you like that. Not if I can help it. (Will leans in to kiss Helen, she does the same, they close their eyes and kiss, Will puts his arms around Helen's waist, she throws her arms around his neck, they stop making out and back away)

Helen: Hey um, Will?

Will: Yes, Helen?

Helen: Do you mind if we keep this romance all to ourselves? I don't want the paparazzi in on us.

Will: I don't mind at all. (he holds Helen's hand and smiles)


	29. Tori the Tutor

Henry's POV

Saturday, October 25th. Today would begin the first day of history tutoring with Tori. I met her at the tennis courts, sitting under the shade of a tree.

Tori: Okay, you told me that you guys were learning about the events leading up to the American Revolution. Do you have your notes from yesterday?

Henry: Of course I do. Unfortunately, I fell asleep in class again.

Tori: How much did you get down?

Henry: Not very much. Mr. Avery was talking about section two of chapter seven.

Tori: How many blanks do you have left to fill in?

Henry: He doesn't give us fill in the blank notes. We have to hand-write everything.

Tori: Okay, then. Before we study the material, you have to uncover the past. Can I see your textbook? (she flips through the pages, then gets the book back on the page it was on before) Section 7-2 is three and a half pages long. Read the entire section thoroughly, don't skim, and write two to three five-sentence paragraphs covering the most important events.

I slowly read through the book and wrote the first paragraph about the Boston Massacre and the Gaspee Affair. In the second paragraph, I wrote about the Tea Act and the Boston Tea Party. In class, we already covered the Sugar Act and the Currency Act, both in 1764. The Stamp Act, Patrick Henry's "If this be treason, make the most of it!" speech and the Stamp Act Congress. We weren't studying every event that led up to the American Revolution, but a good number of them. After working on section 7-2 notes for twenty minutes or so, I was finished.

Tori: Alright. You've found the information. Let's see how much of that information you have retained. What was the Boston Massacre?

Henry: A street fight/riot.

Tori: Very good. Next question. When and why did it occur?

Henry: On March 5th, 1770. The Boston Massacre occurred because a Patriot group called The Sons of Liberty were protesting the stamp act. (Tori nods in agreement)

Tori: Next question. How many people were injured and how many were killed as a result?

Henry: Six were killed and five were injured.

Tori: Actually, five were injured and six were killed. You were close though. Next, what was the aftermath of the Boston Massacre?

Henry: The Royal Governor, who's name I can't clearly remember, evacuated the British army from the town of Boston.

Tori: That would be a man named Thomas Gage, although I don't think your teacher would expect you to know that for the test. Next question. What was the Gaspee Affair?

Henry: Since the laws of the Stamp Act were becoming harsher and more enforced, The Sons of Liberty took desperate measures. Lieutenant Duddington, who manned a vessel called Her Majesty's Ship Gaspee, was charged to patrol the waters of Narragansett Bay, off the coast of Rhode Island. A vessel from Newport was on its way to Providence when the captain baited the HMS Gaspee and led Duddington into swallow waters near Warwick. The ship was grounded and group of 55, led by John Brown, lead an attack on the ship.

Tori: So far, so good. What did they do when they attacked?

Henry: I think they killed the Lieutenant and wounded his crew, right? Then they sunk the ship somehow?

Tori: No. They wounded Duddington and captured his entire crew. After everyone was hauled ashore, the Gaspee was looted and then burned.

Henry: Define looted.

Tori: Past participle of loot. To loot means to take, steal.

Henry: So basically, they stole everything before burning the ship.

Tori: Exactly.

After a few more questions, Tori was done asking me questions about section 7-2. Then she calculated what my grade would be if that was a test.

Tori: That would be a 72%. Not bad.

Henry: Thanks. If I want to make sure my lies go undiscovered by my parents, I need to get a grade higher than a C minus by the end of the semester.

Tori: Do you know when your test over chapter seven will be?

Henry: I'm not sure. I know that there will be a quiz over sections one and two of chapter seven on Wednesday. Mr. Avery may even have a pop quiz before then.

Tori: Mr. Avery gives pop quizzes?

Henry: Sadly, yes.

Tori: Don't worry. If you pay enough attention, most of the teachers here have a hidden pattern of when pop quizzes will be.

Henry: They do?

Tori: Yeah. For instance, Mr. Williams, my biology teacher, has pop quizzes on every other Thursday and on the 3rd Monday of each month unless there's a test. Then he has it the following day. Keep a notebook with you and write down the dates each time you get a pop quiz in any of your classes that have teachers who do that. After a few weeks, you may notice a reoccurring pattern.

Henry: Good to know. Tori, do you have any tips for staying awake? Aside from trying to chug caffeine down my throat?

Tori: Hmm. Sometimes when I feel sleepy, I have a rubber band or hair band on my wrist. Okay, where are they? (she searches through her backpack) Well, I can't find a rubber band to use. Here... (she takes the black bow out of her hair, it tumbles down) use this.

Henry: Um, thanks. (he puts it on his wrist, then sees a vision of Tori in a graveyard)

Tori was standing in a graveyard. She wore a black ballroom dress that was sleeveless and strapless with a row of sequins under her bosom. Her shoes couldn't be seen, and her hair was still in its usual style.

(Tori is shown crying in the graveyard, she is then shown in her room in that same dress, playing the violin, the vision ends)

Tori: Henry? Are you alright?

Henry: I'm fine. I just got a vision or two.

Tori: Anything important that me or someone else should know about?

Henry: No, not really. I never even saw Elliot being heavily pelted with tennis balls. (Elliot walks by with a bunch of bruises on his face)

Elliot(muttering): Dang girl tennis players... (he walks away)

Tori: You were saying?

Henry: I stand corrected.

Tori: I gotta go before my dad panics. Try and figure out when your test will be, if possible. That way, I can prepare you for it. Meet me back here on Tuesday at four o'clock. (she puts a big book in her backpack and leaves)

Henry: Well, that could have been worse. (he writes a note to himself)

As I packed up my materials and put them in my bag, I thought that Tori's tutoring sessions might actually be helping me. To be honest, I thought she'd charge me for this. Or maybe she's just trying to be nice, I thought. I knew Reala thought this may not end well, considering that I have a crush on her, but I had to do something about my bad grades. If I didn't do anything, I'd never get myself out of my own trap.


	30. Run Reala Run

Reala's POV

That evening, I found the next house with dreamers who had never been to Nightopia. Hopefully the nightmaren army won't find me this time with the perfume I sprayed on myself. It's not easy being a rejected fugitive. 16 down, 84 to go, I told myself in my head. I set up a red circle of energy around myself, and it formed into a sphere. Let's hope nothing goes wrong this time. Fun fact; us nightmarens do not require sleep, but it can help us recover from injures quicker and regain our strength, but for me and NiGHTS, it comes with some risks. It's not because we're first level nightmaren, but because we're both wanted fugitives. Any time I fell asleep, I risked the chance of Dawn, Dusk or their army able to find me. The red circle I set around myself is supposed to act as a shield and a warning. If any nightmaren gets within 10 feet of it, I'll be woken up immediately, giving me time to escape. It took a while for me to fall asleep, but once I did, I was in Nightopia, entering the area as if I was a visitor.

(Owl sees Reala at the Dream Gate)

Owl: Reala, long time no see, but didn't you go over to the Otherworld before NiGHTS closed the portal?

Reala: I did. In the Otherworld, I am sleeping.

Owl: Does NiGHTS know that you nightmarens can do this?

Reala: I do not think she does. (a beep is heard, Reala pulls out a device similar to a game-boy) Secret Owl Grove? I haven't been there in forever. (Reala flies off)

I remembered how to get to the Secret Owl Grove, even though it had been 228 years. Unfortunately, nightmarens were crawling about Nightopia. To avoid being seen by them, I hid in a forest area. Then I saw two different posters. Wait a second. These are wanted posters! I looked at my poster. It showed a picture of my face, the left side with the Persona, and the right side without. Above and under the picture were some words.

Reala: Let's see...

 _"Wanted dead or alive_

 _Target: Reala_

 _Rank: First level Nightmaren_

 _Wanted for betraying Master Wizeman by freeing NiGHTS, consorting with her, and effectively fighting with NiGHTS and the six Bellbridge Visitors._

 _Reward: A high rank in Dawn or Dawn's army"_

I then saw NiGHTS wanted poster. Like my poster, it showed her picture with the Persona on the left side of her face, and the right side without it.

Reala: _"Wanted alive_

 _Target: NiGHTS_

 _Rank: First level Nightmaren_

 _Wanted for betraying Master Wizeman centuries ago, and for her knowledge on the secret spell that allows the portal between both worlds to be opened._

 _Reward: Ruling over London or a portion of the United Kingdom once we take over the Otherworld"_

I took the posters off the tree and put them into my pocket. I then continued to the Secret Owl Grove. Much to my delight, the area was deserted. Just how I wanted it to be. Alright, you're probably wondering just what I'm doing here. I'm kinda on a scavenger hunt, you might say. For...crystals. The Secret Owl Grove was a deserted wasteland. All of the trees were gone, except for one dead Oakwood tree, and the branches on it could easily fall off at any moment. Instead of the ground being beautiful green grass, it was all grey and dead. Pretty much every plant was dead. The area where the Oakwood Council meetings were held was completely destroyed, as well as every other building in the area.

(Reala looks around, and finds five yellow crystals in the dead Oakwood tree)

I found 20 crystals in that entire area (which was about as big as a soccer field), and it took almost two hours to search the entire area.

Reala: Finally. (he sits under the dead tree) That took a while. (the sound of a swoosh is heard, the Goodles and their birds find Reala) Oh dear... (he gets up, the birds start squawking, attracting the attention of a dozen other nightmarens) Oh crud, I better run!

The chase began again. I knew the dreamers could be hurt and possibly killed in the Night Dimension, but I didn't know what would happen to a nightmaren. I wasn't going to take that chance. I can't believe that one frame got me into all this trouble. It was only hours before the invasion started.

(NiGHTS is dragged into the realm of Nightmare by the big birds)

NiGHTS: Let go of me, you overgrown avians!

Bomamba: We have found her. At last!

Jackle: After hunting her for nearly 228 years, we finally got her.

Reala: Well, well, well, look what the birds dragged in.

NiGHTS(sarcastically): Very funny, Reala. (the birds drag her away)

I couldn't help but feel a bit of regret as the birds dragged her away. We used to be friends, partners in crime, but all of that changed when she became rebellious. A few hours later, Wizeman asked to see me. He says that I was the one who released NiGHTS from her prison. To be honest, I actually didn't, but Jackle claims he did. Wizeman didn't believe me, and thought that I couldn't be trusted. He punished me dearly.

Wizeman: Reala, you have been deemed untrustworthy, you are a traitor. You are dismissed from office.

Reala: What? But Master, I'm your best and most loyal man!

Wizeman: Not anymore! (he puts one of his hands up, glowing with purple energy)

Reala: Master, what are you doing? Master?! (he blasts Reala away, he shown screaming through the Night Dimension)

I was flying through the Night Dimension for at least five minutes. Afterwards, I crashed at the Dream Gate.

(Reala falls to the ground, he gets up and hangs his head in sorrow)

Reala: I can't believe that I was fired. (he flies up a few feet from the gate) Now what?

Suddenly, I woke up and found a young boy looking at me.

Boy: Who, who are you?

Reala: Don't worry, young one, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm Reala.

Boy: Are you an evil nightmaren?

Reala: Nightmaren, yes. Evil no.

Boy: Why are you here?

Reala: You see, I'm on the run because I betrayed my fellow nightmaren. They're angry and want to destroy me. I was hoping that they wouldn't be able to find me here, in the basement of this residence.

Boy: I see. Are you the only good nightmaren?

Reala: No, there is one other good nightmaren. She already made the other nightmarens mad a long time ago. Her name is NiGHTS.

We talked for a while about various things like NiGHTS, how he had a floor on the 2nd floor and not the basement. The boy's name was Percy. I even gave him a protective amulet, so that (hopefully) he wouldn't be attacked by the nightmarens.

Reala: I can sense them getting closer. I have to go. I can't put you in danger. Go back to your room.

Percy: It's ok. Feel free to stop by anytime. (Reala destroys the red barrier, he flies away)

I couldn't let that little boy, Percy, his name was, be put in harm's way because of my actions. Note to self: perfume nor cologne won't throw off the nightmarens. They'd still find me. It was not easy being a runaway rejected fugitive.


	31. Halloween and Sweet Sixteen

Helen's POV

We were at my house, setting up for Tori's surprise birthday party. It was October 31st, 2008. The party was to begin in only a few hours. NiGHTS was helping to decorate the room, while Claris was gift-wrapping Tori's presents.

Elliot: Ya know, I'm really surprised your going this. I thought you hated Tori.

Helen: I used to hate her, but now, we're alright. Besides, that girl has a sad life. I heard her muttering about how she hasn't had a birthday party in nearly ten years.

Will: Are you sure your parents are gonna be okay with this?

Helen: My mother is fine with it. She said she would spend the night over at a friend's house. My father is in the military and is currently stationed somewhere far away from here. He doesn't know anything about this.

Claris: Okay, Helen, all the presents have been wrapped.

Helen: Great. Elliot, you're the mind-reader. What's Tori doing?

Elliot: Let me see... Hmm... I'm not looking at her, but she's getting dressed into a costume and getting a pillow case.

Henry: She's about to go trick-or-treating, isn't she?

Elliot: That's what it seems like. If she's going trick or treating, how will we lure her over here?

NiGHTS: I think I have an idea. (she snaps her fingers, a fishing rod appears)

Tori's POV

I had been through the entirety of my neighborhood, and the closest neighborhood to mine. I had a big sack full of candy. I would take the things I like, then either sell them or give them to a charity organization. I wore a long white tunic that covered my feet (which had tennis shoes on them) and a golden chain around my waist. I was dressing up as a Greek Goddess. Which one? I usually made people guess, but sometimes I just told them.

(Tori is shown carrying her pillow case of candy, suddenly it slips from her, it is caught in a fishing hook)

Tori: Hey!

I seemed to be in my own world. I ran after that fishing hook. If this was some nightmaren trying to steal my candy and ruin my birthday/Halloween, they were going to get it. I chased that hook down for miles. I didn't even notice that I was running at a supersonic speed due to a temporary power boost, but I followed the hook. It seemed to have lead me to a house with all the lights off.

Tori: Well, here goes nothing. (she enters through the door, with her left hand glowing blue, she faintly sees a cake) Is that a birthday cake? (the lights turn on, revealing Henry with the fishing rod, Helen, Claris, Elliot, Will and NiGHTS, she gasps)

All but Tori: Surprise!

Henry: Happy Halloween and sweet 16! (Tori smiles, then looks at Henry questionably) Ok, for the record, it was not my idea to take your candy to lure you over here. (he gives the pillow case back to her)

Tori: Aw, you're so sweet. I haven't had a birthday party in years.

Henry: Thanks, but I can't take the credit. It was Helen's idea to have a party.

Tori: Well, I assume you all helped her in some way. (they all nod)

I then looked at their costumes. Elliot was a robot, more specifically Cyborg from the TV series Teen Titans (I didn't have a television, so I never watched it, but heard many good things about the series.) Claris was a pink mermaid, and she could still move easily in her costume. Will wore a devil costume, while Helen dressed as an angel. Henry wore a pair of jean-shorts outfit, a red jacket, black tennis shoes and red big wings. Even NiGHTS dressed up. She wore a purple dress, and used her magic to create six purple tentacles. This, with her two arms, made her resemble an octopus.

Tori: Nice costumes.

Claris: Thank you.

Tori: Henry, who or what are you supposed to be?

Henry: Jake Long from American Dragon: Jake Long. He's a dragon that can transform at will, which is why he has the dragon wings.

Helen: I'm guessing that you're supposed to be a Greek Goddess?

Tori: That is correct.

Elliot: Any particular goddess?

Tori: I want you to guess. If you look closely, you'll see there's an item that makes me stand out from the others. (Henry looks at her)

Henry: Artemis? Your moon necklace?

Tori: That's correct. (she holds the crescent moon pendant out, for all to see)

Henry: It's pretty. I can see why you choose Diana, the goddess of the moon.

Tori: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!

Various kinds of music played from the radio. I enjoyed the food, the merriment of the atmosphere, the pinata smashing (it was a pumpkin), pin the tail on the donkey, and hanging out with my friends.

Helen: Would you like to open your presents now?

Tori: You got me some presents? Let's see em. (Helen gives a box to Tori)

Will: This ones from all the visitors. We all pitched in a little money to get you this. (Tori opens the box and pulls out a cellphone)

Tori: A cellphone?

Helen: The latest mobile from Samsung.

I opened up my other presents. From Helen, was a nail polish set with five different colors, a nail file, nail polish remover, and a few cotton balls. Will gave me another music folder (how did he know I wanted it?), Claris gave me three different outfits, a light blue dress with white sequins, two pairs of jeans, a blue t-shirt and a purple long-sleeve shirt. Elliot gave me backup strings for my violin, Henry is paying for three months of cellular service, and NiGHTS gave me a star-pendant amulet. She said that in a critical emergency, where I have no energy left, it will defend me for a certain amount of time. I would have to keep it for later use.

Tori: Another one? Who's this from?

Helen: I'm not sure. (Tori gasps)

Tori: Reala? (she slowly opens the box, and takes out a letter)

Will: What does it say?

Tori: It reads,

 _"Dear Tori,_

 _I know you're mad at me. You have every right to be. Because you told us your backstory, I know that I have done a terrible deed. I may never be able to redeem myself for my actions, and I know you may never forgive me, but in this letter, I wish to help you by giving advice and a warning. This letter will contain directions on how to get your Blue Ideya of Intelligence back. Queen Bella, one of the many nightmarens who went through the portal with Dawn and Dusk, has regained her full strength. She lurks within the woods, outside the city limits. Perhaps NiGHTS and or one of the visitors can tell you more about her and give you some tips. Hopefully, when you are ready to face her, you'll have a friend with you, and you'll be the first to find her. I don't want another attack on the innocent humans of this realm. Queen Bella is holding your Blue Ideya, and if you defeat her, you can reclaim it. Now that I have given you my aid, I must give you a warning. You already know Dawn and Dusk really want you dead, but what you don't know is that they are beginning to form a plan for your early demise. I do not know what it is, so stay on your toes, and beware the 13th. I hope this helps you._

 _Sincerely, Reala."  
_

Henry: Beware the 13th?

Tori: I'll ponder over this later. I want to enjoy this party.

I knew I was trying to distract myself from the problem, but I deserved a break from all this chaos. Even if it was just for one night, I needed a break from everything. NiGHTS said my father was placed under her knock-out spell, so he wouldn't get up until noon tomorrow. It was a little after ten o'clock. The night was young, and so was I. Helen even let me play her violin and the others enjoyed my music.

(the audience claps for Tori)

Henry: Happy birthday, Victoria. (she smiles)

I'll admit, Henry's a very good guy. He was smart, kinda funny, and oh, I don't know, maybe even cute? Before you ask, no I don't have a crush on him. I'm allowed to think a guy's cute without crushing on him, right? Besides, we were polar opposites. It wouldn't work out.


	32. The Master Plan

Dawn's POV

It was Hallow's Eve, the night of frights, ghouls and goblins. Yet we had to report another failure to Wizeman.

Dawn: Would you like the honor of doing the spell? (Dusk's hands glow purple, he places them on the magic mirror, the glass turns purple, then fades away, revealing Wizeman)

Dusk: Master Wizeman.

Wizeman: Dawn and Dusk. What news do you bring me?

Dusk: Much news, although sadly, most of it is bad.

Dawn: So far our plans to capture NiGHTS have blown up in our faces.

Dusk: First, we wanted to kidnap Elliot and Claris, then use them to blackmail NiGHTS into surrendering but due to NiGHTS, we never got to capture them. Second, we tried to let a deadly rivalry bring them down. We made sure Helen got the Spider Queen's bracelet and became consumed by it's incredible power. Then we had set up for her battle with Victoria. Even after NiGHTS would willingly take the potion and tell us all she knows, we would have let Victoria and Helen kill each other. Unfortunately, Reala blasted the potion down, and sometime later, the bracelet was destroyed, and Helen and Victoria were cured from their savage state of mind. Then Crystal failed to lure Victoria to our side and was defeated thanks to Will's hidden powers.

Wizeman: And why would Crystal ask Victoria to join us? She did knew that we wanted her dead, didn't she?

Dawn: She did, Master. She attempted to trick Victoria and lure her with the promise of freedom, but it failed. She turned us down instantly. I can't think of any plans.

Dusk: And I've been sending several nightmarens after Reala. Not one has been able to catch him or dispose of him.

Wizeman: Dusk, has it occurred to you that you're sending second and third level nightmarens against a first level? (Dusk thinks to himself for a minute)

Dawn: He has a point. Perhaps, if one of us went after Reala, we'd have more luck finding and terminating him.

Dusk: Wait a second. I have just thought of the perfect plan.

My partner in crime, Dusk, thoroughly and fully explained his master plan to me and Master Wizeman.

Dawn: So, we just have to keep them distracted in the meantime?

Dusk: Basically, and I have the perfect idea for the first distraction. Queen Bella! (she appears) Create the largest spider web ever. Big enough to cover the entire city! Let mortals be caught in your sticky web! (she leaves)

Dawn: Victoria may be enjoying her birthday party tonight...

Dusk: But when she awakens...

Dawn/Dusk: Her nightmares will come alive!

Wizeman: I trust in your plan. Remember this; the sooner we get the portal open, the sooner we can complete the rest of our plans. Go and prepare for battle.

Dawn/Dusk: Yes Master. (they bow to him, Dusk then lets his hands glow purple, he places them on the mirror, which turns back to normal after he removes them)

Dawn: Watch out, Victoria. You're going down.

No POV

Tori woke up at 11:58 the following day. She stayed up until 1:56am. After the party ended at 1:30 in the morning, Tori took her bag of candy, her presents and was transported back to her house. She was also lucky and didn't suffer from nightmares. Instead, she had a dreamless sleep. She awoke peacefully, and dressed in the blue dress Claris gave her. She put her phone in her shoulder purse. She got her tennis shoes and a pair of blue socks. She went downstairs and saw her father sleeping on the couch. It was nearly noon. She knew her father would wake up any minute. Suddenly, her phone rang loudly, right as the clock struck noon.

(Lucifer wakes up, Tori runs to the kitchen and answers her phone)

Tori: Hello?

Helen(voice): Hey Tori. Look, I hate to disturb you, but we have a big problem.

Tori: What's the trouble?

Helen(voice): Well, I'm at the school, in the commons, kinda in a sticky situation.

Tori: I'll be right over. (she hangs up, only to find her father standing there)

Lucifer: Where do think you're going? And where did you get your phone? (she puts her phone away)

Tori: To help my friends, and I got my phone with service as a present. (she runs off) I'll see you later!

Meanwhile, at the school, things were not looking very good. Helen was trapped with Queen Bella's web, and Chamelan was brutally attacking the others.

Will: Oh dear, this is so not good. (she blasts Queen Bella off her web and away from Helen)

Claris: Where are NiGHTS, Reala and Tori when we need them? (she puts up a blue shield to shield herself from Chamelan's cards)

Elliot: What good would Reala do?

Claris: I thought you guys believed that he was truly a good guy! That he was on our side now! (her shield breaks, Henry arrives and attacks the Eelons)

Henry: Those nightmarens won't stop us! (he chuckles) Where's that Ice Queen Tori? (Claris is knocked out by Queen Bella's silk ball)

Helen: She's not here yet. I called her right before Queen Bella caught me in her web. (she tries to break free) I've had enough of these giant spider nightmarens! (Elliot moans as Tori arrives)

Tori: What's wrong?

Elliot: NiGHTS has been captured again!

Henry: Well, we better get going! (Henry grabs Elliot by the wrist and they run out, leaving Will and Tori to fight the nightmarens)

Tori: Well, I've been in worse situations. (she finds herself and Will surrounded on all sides by nightmarens)


	33. Versus

Elliot's POV

Because of my telepathic abilities, NiGHTS contacted me with her mind and told me that she was being captured by Dawn and Dusk. Fortunately, we found all three first-level nightmarens in the courtyard of Big Ben Junior High. NiGHTS was trapped in golden chains and stuck on the ground.

Elliot: Hold it right there, Dawn and Dusk. You're not going anywhere! (Elliot fires at Dawn and Dusk with blue energy, Dawn counters with her blue lightning bolts)

Dawn: You two are fools. Do you know what you're even up against? (she fires two red fireballs at them, Henry is knocked down, Elliot shields himself)

Elliot: As matter of fact, we do. (he dodges Dusk's red energy streams, he fires a blue energy ball at Dawn, she is knocked down to the ground, she growls and stomps her foot on the ground, causing the ground to shake) Ahh! (he falls to his knees, Henry jumps before the small earthquake gets over to him and fires a red beam at Dusk, he takes it throws it back at Henry, only to miss)

Henry: Elliot, we're up against two first level nightmarens. Can we really handle them? (he shields himself from Dawn's green energy stream)

Elliot: We have no choice. (he gets up and fires a white beam of energy Dawn and Dusk, temporarily blinding them, Elliot breaks NiGHTS' left ankle chain with red energy, while Henry does the same with the chain binding her right ankle, NiGHTS floats up until the chains stop her from going higher)

Dusk: You dirty little rats! (he fires several fireballs at the visitors, they barely dodge, Henry eventually gets hit by one of them, Dusk gets out a yellow potion and throws it at NiGHTS, she lowers herself and kicks it away from her, it lands over nearby Henry, some of it splashes on him, he slightly coughs a few times)

Dawn: Curses! That was the last of the truth serum! Now Dusk must make more!

Dusk: Don't fret, General Dawn. Perhaps we can get useful information out of him. (he fires at Henry, Dawn faces Elliot)

Henry: What could you want from me? (he shields himself from Dusk's attack)

Dusk: Tell me, Henry Dunbar, what is it that troubles you? Aside from the Nightmaren invasion?

Henry: A lot of things. I'm flunking advanced history class, my brother and my mother are both leery of me and think I may be lying to them, which I am. I can't get the girl I like to love me back, and I keep seeing bad visions!

Dusk: You see bad visions? (Henry blasts Dusk into the wall, knocking him out, Dawn continues to blast at Elliot, Henry blasts her in the butt, knocking her to the ground)

Dawn: You trickster! (she fires a fireball at Henry, he holds up a shield, Dawn creates a green gem, which fires lasers at them, they barely dodge)

Henry: How long does that truth serum last?

Dawn: I don't see much harm in telling you this, but one eight once bottle will last 40 minutes, if prepared properly. That serum will be affecting you for quite a while.

She was right about one thing. 15 minutes passed since Henry was hit with the truth serum and he was still under the potion's effects. I was amazed how Dusk had not awoke yet.

(Dawn fires green streams of energy at Elliot and Henry, Dusk yawns and opens his eyes)

Dusk: What did I miss?

Dawn: Not much. You're low on steam. I can't ask you to face these wretched visitors.

Dusk: I'm not letting you face them by yourself. (he glows with red energy, and takes Dawn's hand, she glows with blue energy) Not if I can help it. (she widens her eyes, then smiles, turns to Elliot and Henry and smirks)

Dawn: Let's get em!

Elliot/Henry: Uh oh... (they fire a convergent attack at them, knocking them to the wall)

The attack drained us of most of our energy. We were getting weaker by the second.

(Henry falls to his knees and faints)

Elliot: Henry... Don't leave me...

Dawn: Aw, how sad...

Dusk: You're all alone now... (Dawn fires lighting at him, Claris runs in and puts up a white shield)

Claris: Leave him alone, you no good creeps!

Dusk: You're a fool. Elliot and Henry couldn't take us down, so what makes you think you and Elliot can?

Tori(voice): Because they're not alone! (she jumps down from the roof, tackling Dawn and causing a hard impact on the ground as Will and Helen enter from the side)

Dawn: Ugh... Curses! (Tori gets up, and fires blue energy beams at Dusk, he barely dodges)

Dusk: How'd you get through Queen Bella, Chamelan and the other nightmarens?

Will: We have our ways. (he glows with red energy, Helen does the same, Tori glows white, Elliot and Claris glow blue)

Dawn/Dusk: Oh dear... (the visitors fire at them, blasting them into the sky) Ahh! (they vanish)

Elliot: That was too close. (he fires beams at NiGHTS' other two chains, breaking them)

NiGHTS: Well done, Elliot. I'm surprised and amazed you lasted this long. I was worried they would blow you to smithereens.

Elliot: Well, Henry fainted, but I made it. Speaking of which, is he okay? (Tori places her glowing white hands to his forehead)

Tori: He'll be fine. He's just unconscious. (she removes her hands) He should be up shortly.

Henry: Uhh... Tori? Is that you?

Tori: Yeah, it's me. (she extends his hand and helps him up, she lets go of his hand)

NiGHTS: Why would they attack us on a day like this?

Tori: Divide and conquer. Oldest strategy in the book. I'd be willing to bet that they wanted to kill as many visitors as possible.

Henry: They were also pretty close to getting the truth out of NiGHTS.

Elliot: Oh yeah. The truth serum got over you. Speaking of truth, who's that girl you like?

Henry: Not telling.

Elliot: Aren't you still affected by the serum's power?

Henry: No, Elliot. When the potion bottle broke, half of the serum landed on me, and the other half landed on the ground. Dawn said that one eight once dose would last for 40 minutes, so if you do the math, I was only under the effect of the serum for 20 minutes. It's been well over 20 minutes since that happened. (he starts to blush and turns away) There's no way I'm telling you. That would only give you more reason to tease me.

Elliot: So, you're not fessing up?

Henry: Nope. (Claris conjures a glass bottle)

Claris: Perhaps, we can use this to our advantage. (Henry looks at her scared) Not on Henry. I know not everyone here trusts Reala, but if we use it on him...

Elliot: We'll see what his intentions really are.

NiGHTS: Now the real question is; where is that nightmaren?


	34. The Big History Project

Henry's POV

November 3rd, 2008. It was another day in advanced history class. Sometimes, I was convinced that Mr. Avery didn't like me, but I was no mind-reader. We already got our pop quiz scores back. It was a five question quiz that was taken on Tuesday. I ended up getting all of the questions right. We were supposed to get our 7-1 and 7-2 quiz back on Friday, but Mr. Avery called in a substitute who gave us these worksheets because he was sick and he also never finished grading our quizzes. Sometimes, but not always, he's a slow grader.

(Mr. Avery gives some papers to a student sitting in front of Henry, he takes his paper, Henry takes his quiz and passes the last one back to the girl behind him, he sees his grade of 80%)

Henry: Nice.

Mr. Avery: Good afternoon class. I have some good news for you. Today begins the day of our history projects! (the students groan)

Henry: Aw man!

Mr. Avery(sarcastically): I knew you'd be thrilled. Now before we go rushing into things, let me tell you this. One, you will be assigned into groups by me. Two, this project is worth 50-60% of your semester grade. Three, everyone must equally contribute to your team's project. Grades will taken individually on your own part.

Oh great. A big project. As if I had enough to worry about in history class. At least I got paired with decent partners. I was in a class of 27 students, so there were nine groups of three students. Working with me was a guy named Tyler Smith (not related to the choir teacher) and a girl named Erica Adams. I got along with the former rather well. Tyler was in the 8th grade like me, and the leader of the viola section in the advanced orchestra. Erica was in the 9th grade, in some of Tori's classes, and one of the many girls on the girls tennis team. We did not have any homework in history, so I asked Erica and Tyler to meet me in the commons, over nearby the concession stand.

Erica: Are you sure you're not going to slack off and leave us to do all the work?

Henry: I won't slack off, I swear! (he sighs) Besides, I'm trying to raise my history grade.

Tyler: Why, what was the grade you got on your report card?

Henry: I failed. 50.2%.

Tyler: Ooo, that's bad. (Henry nods in agreement)

Henry: Okay, Erica. Read the assignment.

Erica: Sure thing. (she gets out a paper) "You and your partners are to create a timeline of the entire American Revolution. You can create a poster, use a bi or tri fold poster board, a PowerPoint presentation, a model, anything as long as it can help you complete your project fully. You're not supposed to just type up a big essay. I want to see some creative effort and some cooperation put into this. Remember, this project is worth at least half of your semester grade. Due Monday, December 15th. Presentations start Wednesday, December 17th." So what will we do?

Tyler: How about a tri-fold poster board? We can each work on a third of the board and the historic events.

Erica: Five years of events divided in three ways. How is that gonna work?

Henry: I have no idea. (Tori appears)

Tori: There you are. I've been wondering where you were.

Tyler: Who is she? Is she your girlfriend?

Henry: She's not my girlfriend, she's my history tutor. Anyway, what's up?

Tori: I got bad news. You know the serum that Claris collected? Well, she lost it. Even worse, the suspect got away.

Henry: Really? How did that happen?

Tori: Long story.

Henry: Ok, then, back to the project. How are we gonna do this?

Erica: Well, the project is due on the 15th of December, and it's November 3rd. So, we have 42 days, or six weeks, before our project is due. One of us should get the supplies this week, and we should decide on a place to meet up and work on the poster. My log cabin is pretty small, and the poster board could be destroyed easily.

Tyler: What about Henry's house? I've never been inside it, but it looks pretty big.

Henry: I have two brothers there. Besides, sometimes I feel like they, or my parents, get into my hair so easily. They don't even know that I've fooled them all.

Tyler: Huh? (Erica shrugs)

Tori: His relatives don't know that he's failing history class. I assume they also don't know I'm tutoring him either. (Henry nods no) Just as I thought.

Tyler: Okay, then. We work at my place. It's a one story house, with only my parents there. My older brother is 25 and living on his own.

Henry: We'll work at Tyler's house. (Tyler starts writing down on post-it notes with his left hand rapidly) I'll get the tri fold poster board, the colored pencils and whatever other craft supplies we'll need.

Erica: That might include blank paper, glue, stickers, and some markers. (Tyler finishes writing something down)

Tyler: Here's my address. (he gives the notes to Henry and Erica, Henry sees Tori in the formal black dress in her room, playing the violin, she plays a few notes, a hand puts his fingers on Tori's bow, she gasps)

Tori: Father? (the vision ends)

Erica: Henry? (he shakes his head)

Henry: Sorry, I was zoned out for a minute.

Tyler: Meet me after school at my house this Friday. That won't be a problem, will it?

Henry/Erica: Nope./No prob.

Three days later, NiGHTS found the nightmaren who held my Green Ideya of Growth. A nightmaren called Blaze, and I had faced him in the past. Now, I had to face him again, but I wouldn't be alone. NiGHTS dualized with me to help me fight Blaze.


	35. Blazes Burn

Author's Notes:

-Serpentine Lake is a real place.

NiGHTS' POV

Hello. Long time since you heard from me. It was November 6th, 2008. I had just dualized with Henry. I was hoping things would go well this time. Last time I dualized with a visitor was when I dualized with Helen. We were looking for Bomamba, but she had found us.

NiGHTS: Oh crud... (Bomamba fires a green stream at NiGHTS, knocking her into an apartment building)

Dusk: Well, well, well, what do we have here? (Dawn and Dusk create energy masks around their eyes) Ah, NiGHTS has dualized with another one of those visitors.

Dawn: We'll just have to fix that. (she fires blue lightning bolts while Bomamba fires a green ball of energy at NiGHTS, Helen undualizes and begins to fall to the ground)

NiGHTS: Helen! (Dusk chains her right wrist) Oh no... (Helen puts her hands to her forehead, some of Bomamba's cats start to attack Dawn, the remaining cats fly downwards and form a square like shape, Helen lands on top of them)

Dawn: Why are Bomamba's cats attacking me?! (Helen gets up and throws white energy balls at NiGHTS' chains, breaking them, she shields herself from Dusk throwing a bottle of truth serum)

Dusk: That meddling pest. (NiGHTS creates purple angel wings on Helen's back)

Helen: Wow... Angel wings...

NiGHTS: They're only temporary. Now get up here and let's show them what we're made of! (Helen flies up, her whole body glowing with white energy)

With some later help from Will, Henry and Tori, we defeated the nightmarens and got back Helen's Green Ideya. Now we were about to battle Blaze. We found out where he was hiding. He had an orange vertical portal only inches above Serpentine Lake.

Henry: There it is. The portal to Blaze's lair.

NiGHTS: Well, here goes nothing. (they dive into the portal)

We found ourselves in the same place as last time. We were outside a beach with red sand, no water surrounded the island. Only a big black sea of nothingness. An active volcano was destroying much of the wildlife. This place reminded me of Hawaii. If Hawaii wasn't a paradise, that is. Soon we found Blaze. Blaze was a huge fire snake. His scales were orange and the inside of his mouth was red. His whole body was surrounded by orange flames. His fangs were black and if he bit you, you'd feel a lot of pain. I didn't know the effects of his venom on nightmarens, but it was potentially deadly to visitors. Also, he breathes blue fire. So yeah, incredibly dangerous.

Blaze: Henry Dunbar and NiGHTSSSSSS. You are both foolsss to challenge me! (he breathes fire at them, NiGHTS/Henry dodge his flames, NiGHTS throws a blue energy beam at him, extinguishing a flame on his tail briefly)

NiGHTS: Henry, do you remember how we defeated this guy the first time?

Henry: Um, vaguely. (NiGHTS/Henry is hit with Blaze's tail, knocking them into the volcano, which spews out black smoke)

Blaze: I know what your worst fear is, NiGHTSSSSS. You fear that the nightmarensssss will win this war. (he breathes fire on NiGHTS, knocking her into a tree, Henry undualizes with NiGHTS and lands his feet)

Henry: Leave her alone, scaly!

Blaze: And Dunbarrrr, you fear losssing your closest friend.

Henry: How... how do you... (Blaze attempts to bite Henry, NiGHTS forms a blue spherical shield around him)

NiGHTS: Don't you dare touch him! (she conjures a blue diamond, which fires laser beams at Blaze, briefly extinguishing his flames)

Henry's eyes widened. I think he may have just remembered how we're supposed to beat Blaze.

Henry: I have an idea. It's risky, but it might work. Hey Blaze! (the snake turns towards him) If you want me, come and get me! (he shots venom balls at Henry, he creates a white shield)

NiGHTS: Oh crud. I forgot he could project his own venom. (the attacks stick to his shield, Blaze continues to attack Henry, he destroys the diamond with his tail, Henry's holds the shield with one hand, he gathers the purple balls and combines them into a volcano sized ball)

Henry: Okay, this is getting hard to handle. (he starts shaping it, he forms the purple ball into a sword, NiGHTS is knocked into a tree, Henry charges towards the snake)

NiGHTS: What are you doing?!

Henry: Just trust me! If this works, he's dead meat. (he throws blue energy at his underbelly, extinguishing the flames, then stabs Blaze with the sword, he breathes fire down on him, but Henry puts up a blue shield above his head and takes out the sword)

Blaze: Ahhhhh! What have you done?!

Henry: I just gave you a mouthful of your own medicine.

Blaze: Ahhh! (his flames flicker out, he falls forward, Henry runs away as he falls, and is splattered nearby NiGHTS)

Henry: Are you okay, NiGHTS?

NiGHTS: You defeated him in such an amazing way. I'm proud of you. (Henry walks up and takes his Green Ideya of Growth)

Henry: I know that some snakes are immune to their own venom, so I had no clue if this would actually work. I know we didn't defeat him like this last time. (he looks at the black sea of nothingness)

NiGHTS: What's wrong?

Henry: Well, I'm not sure you knew this, but... most of my childhood, from birth to age 10... Most of it is a big blur. Sometimes I feel my memory is just like that black sea over there. A black sea of nothingness.

NiGHTS: It's alright, Henry. You didn't forget everything. (she puts her hand on his shoulder) You didn't forget me.

Henry: That is true. Plus there is the memory of me and Tori meeting for the 1st time at the Avenue House Elementary School playground.

NiGHTS: You didn't forget everything. By the way, have those tutoring sessions have Tori helped your history grade at all?

Henry: I'd say so. I've gotten better test and quiz scores than I have in the past.

NiGHTS: I know Blaze is dead, but we should probably split.

Henry: Yeah, I think your right.

We dualized and left that forsaken place. Later on, I sat in a tree, and had a flashback.

(NiGHTS is seen exiting the portal)

I had closed the portal, and just went back to the realm of Nightmare.

Reala: There you are NiGHTS. I was just about to ask Master Wizeman to send another search party after you.

NiGHTS: There's no need to do that. I'm alright.

Reala: NiGHTS, I'm worried about you. After since the Invasion of the Secret Dream Owl Grove, you've been disappearing more often and for longer periods of time. What's troubling you?

NiGHTS: Everything's fine.

Reala: Really? I'm no lie-detector, but it seems as if you're hesitant to tell the truth. If something's troubling you, you can tell me about it. After all, we're partners forever, aren't we?

NiGHTS: Yes. We are. (she hugs him, he hugs her back, then turns a sad face while he holds her)

I was hiding knowledge that no other person, not visitor, Dream Owl, or nightmaren even knew about. I had just been to the Otherworld. I had learned so much during my visits to the Otherworld. This time, I had learned that the people that us nightmarens tortured in the Night Dimension were troubled in real life. It seemed, or felt, so... wrong to continue doing this. This was a week before I left it all behind.

Reala: NiGHTS...I...I love you. (NiGHTS faces the portal, her hands glow with blue energy) NiGHTS?

NiGHTS(whispering): I'm sorry Reala. (she blasts him down and knocks him out, he falls towards the Ocean of Darkness, she watches him fall) But I can't let you remember this. (she enters the portal)

After I went to the Otherworld and closed the portal, I felt like the loneliest person in the world.

NiGHTS: What have I done? (she takes off her Persona) Goodbye Reala. (she flies off)


	36. The Secret Origin of Wizeman the Wicked

Tori's POV

Thursday, November 6th. It had been nearly ten years since my sister and my mother died. I tried to shove those thoughts to the back of my mind. Helen and Claris already went off to find Helen's green Ideya, Will and Elliot were looking for Elliot's green Ideya, and I believe Henry went off with NiGHTS to find his Ideya. So I was left on my own. I wasn't going to wait around, and I wouldn't trust Reala to help me find my Ideya. To be honest, I had always thought of myself as a loner. Even though I had my real friends, and my imaginary circle of friends (consisting of Erica, Julia, Tyler and another guy who you know nothing about), I had always thought I was a loner.

(Tori creates a violin bow of blue energy, and holds it in her hands)

It had been nearly ten years since the death of my mother and my sister. I kept remembering everything that has been said to me in the past.

Wizeman: Ten years from this day, you will die at the hands of one of my subjects. (the scene switches to Crystal slowly melting into snow)

Crystal: You're a fool, Victoria. You know what is to come.

I had always worried that on that day, the tenth anniversary of my mother and sister's death, that I would die on that day. What if they're right? Am I really doomed? Sometimes I wondered if I would survive this war, or successfully make it to adulthood and beyond. I didn't have much in the way of major plans, but I had a few ideas of what I'd do in the future. On my 18th birthday, I would use the money I had been saving up and buy an apartment. Then, I'd get an actual job (as opposed to just selling candy). I'd never be able to go to college, so I would most likely try and become a music teacher or musician. If that didn't work, I'd be a street performer and have some other primary job that didn't require a college degree.

(Tori finds herself at a purple portal on the stage in the park)

Tori: It's a good thing the park is deserted right now. (the bow points towards the portal, she absorbs the energy and the bow disappears, she enters the portal)

The magical bow lead me to my foe, Dreadrica. Of the three nightmarens I had faced (Artemis, Crystal and Dreadrica), this one was the worst of the worst. This witch feeds off of fears, especially hidden fears that no one knew about. She also had powerful magic abilities. Her lair was a giant sized room with a bubbling cauldron in the center. There were two large shelves, each located on the left and right sides of the room. There was a big table in front of the cauldron. I landed on top of it, and saw Dreadrica floating in air, right in front of me.

Dreadrica: Long time, no see, Victoria. Do you really think you can defeat me?

Tori: Of course! Is that a challenge?

Dreadrica: You act so brave, but on the inside, you're scared. You fear for your life. (she fires red lightning bolts at her, Tori puts up a blue shield)

Tori: That isn't true.

Dreadrica: Don't lie to me, Victoria. You know what your fate is. (she blasts Tori down with a stream of green energy)

Tori: Leave me alone! (she blasts Dreadrica with a beam of red energy, it barely affects her)

Dreadrica: Even your Ideya of Courage is failing you. You're scared. You know that death is to come. (she conjures images of Sarah bleeding, and seeing Vanessa with a locked jaw, Tori gets up) Death took your mother, and your older sister, and death is coming for you as well.

Tori: Stop it...

Dreadrica: You know it's true. You will die at the hands of a nightmaren. How can you even trust Reala? (she conjures an image of Reala) He's the one who took your hope and destroyed it.

Tori: I don't trust him.

Dreadrica: Maybe he'll be the one who'll finally destroy you. (the image dissolves, Tori starts glowing with blue energy and fires at Dreadrica, but she dodges her every move)

Things were worse than I thought. Dreadrica knew of my worst fear. She wanted to use it to her advantage. I had to defeat her, otherwise, I'd really be dead.

(Tori glows with blue energy)

Tori: Leave me alone, Dreadrica! (she fires a blue beam of energy at Dreadrica) You won't defeat me that easily! (she blasts her into the wall)

Dreadrica: You were saying? (she ties up Tori with red ribbons, she tries to break free with no luck) Those ribbons can't be broken. Not easily, anyway. (she grabs an end of the ribbon and flies up above the cauldron) You see that green bubbling liquid in the cauldron? That concoction is designed to kill mortals within a minute or less. You won't be able to escape. (she unravels the ribbon, Tori falls) So long, Victoria! (she falls in)

As I hit the water, I tried to put an air bubble around myself. I prevented myself from drowning or getting wet, but I was getting hotter and weaker each second.

Tori: Oh no... (she rubs sweat off her forehead)

Was this how it all ends? Dying at the bottom of a boiling cauldron because I was too stubborn to accept help from my fellow visitors or NiGHTS? I felt a hot wave creep down my back. I couldn't die. Not like this. My friends, the orchestra, and Henry... Henry needed me! I had to be there for my best friend. I was not going to let Dreadrica use my fears to her advantage. I had to face my fear.

(Tori glows with red energy, puts her hands downward, propels herself upwards as she releases energy, the liquid glows red, and a geyser rises from the cauldron, Dreadrica gasps, Tori blasts herself towards Dreadrica, she fires at her while flying in air, tackling Dreadrica and slamming her to the ground)

Dreadrica: What? You survived?!

Tori: I'm not going to let fear rule my life! (she fires a continuous stream of red energy at Dreadrica, she counters with a black energy beam, Tori stands her ground, and pushes her energy forward, it reaches Dreadrica and starts attacking her)

Dreadrica: You may be slowly destroying me with your new found courage, but bear in the mind this fact; your courage and your powers will fail you when you need them most. (she blows up in beams of red light)

Her words cut me like a knife, but I shoved those thoughts aside.

(Tori gains the Green Ideya, her hands glow green, she creates a green jet pack for herself and flies upwards, she sees a normal sized book)

Tori: "History of Nightmarens..." Hmm... (she takes the book)

I was so close to discovering something important, but what was it? The vision with Qin Shi Huang, Maura... It had been 2218 years since his death. I was so close to the truth, yet something was missing. I had a rented book from the library about the Qin Dynasty and now I had this book. The date on it was 1618.

(she is shown sitting on her bed, reading the book of Nightmarens)

I learned the origin of many nightmarens. NiGHTS was created from the stolen Red Ideya of Courage, and it turns out, Wizeman managed to create two nightmarens from that Ideya; NiGHTS and Reala. Dawn and Dusk were never mentioned. I looked through almost every page, but found nothing about Wizeman. When I got to the final page, I felt stumped.

Tori(mentally reading): "Master Wizeman, Nightmaren Lord and Ruler of Nightmare. Most of his minions (Nightmarens) dare not to question him on his backstory. Only one nightmaren by the name of Arachne after asking him. She asked him one day, "Master Wizeman, we all know how you created us to serve you, and to obey your every will. This makes me wonder, who is it that created you?" Wizeman stayed silent for about a minute. Eventually, he responded, "I have been here since the beginning of time. Do not ask me this again." Arachne didn't believe him, and wanted to find a way to find the truth. She attempted (and failed) to make a potion that would make someone tell the absolute truth. When she used it against Wizeman, Puffy got in the way and ended up sick for a week. Afterwards, the first level nightmaren was banished and was rumored to have been killed by visitors teaming up to destroy her. Afterwards, he created NiGHTS and Reala to be his new right hand servants." (she closes the book) It seems that Dusk succeeded where Arachne failed. But this doesn't explain that vision of the Chinese Emperor... Unless... (she gets out a piece of paper with writing on it)

I had a theory that Maura might be Wizeman reincarnated, but that wouldn't explain how Shi Huang fit in. But what if, it might have been the other way around? That's crazy, I told myself. Then I saw another vision.

Maura: So, do we have a deal?

Shi Huang: Yes. Transfer your power to me. (Maura's hands glow with black energy, he fires the energy towards Shi Huang, surrounding him)

As the energy surrounded the emperor, Maura starting shrinking, and eventually became the size of an average adult woman.

(Shi Huang is seen in a large dark blue cloak with a golden crown around his head, Maura begins to fall)

Maura: You must carry on my work, Ying Zhang. Goodbye and good luck. (she falls into oblivion)

Shi Huang: I mustn't let anyone know who I really am. (he uses his hands to create six hands with eyes and a black helmet) With these hands I can see it all. Since I have left my old name behind, I must come up with a new name for myself. Ying Zhang, I am no more. (he puts on the helmet) From this day onward, I shall be forever known as Wizeman, for this is the wisest decision I ever made. (the vision ends, Tori gasps)

Tori: No way... This is crazy... Qin Shi Huang... is Wizeman.


	37. As the Sun Sets

Author's Notes:

-Blue Moon Bar is made up. I don't know if such a place exists, but I know that Blue Moon is a real-life beer.

-Charlton Cemetery in London, England is a real place.

Dusk's POV

Wednesday, November 12th, 2008. It was very late in the day, about 11:20 or so. I was finishing the last part of my brilliant master plan.

(he adds an ingredient to a purple potion brew in a cauldron)

Dusk: At last. It is done. It is time for the final phase.

Dawn: Is it ready?

Dusk: Yes, it is. Those visitors and NiGHTS are going down!

Jackle: What about Reala?

Puffy: We haven't seen him in forever.

Dusk: Don't worry, I've got a plan, and a backup plan. Worry not, Commander Jackle and Lieutenant Puffy. Now where's the bait?

Henry's POV

November 13th. I had just finished my chapter 7 test in advanced history class. I recalled seeing a brief vision of Tori's house on fire, and Lucifer getting into a fist fight in the bar, but I still couldn't connect all of the visions together. Suddenly, I started seeing a lot of things.

(he sees Tori in her black funeral dress in a graveyard)

Tori: I'll never forget you, mother. Vanessa... I will continue to follow in your footsteps and play the violin. Even if I have to keep it secret from dad. (she sobs, the scene switches to Lucifer sitting in a bar, he drinks a glass of beer)

Man: Isn't that your second beer?

Lucifer: Yeah. So what? (he hears the violin being played, he starts to moan) Where is that horrid sound coming from? (the violinist on the stage stops playing and sets her instrument down)

Violinist: Excuse me, do you know who I am? (Lucifer walks up to her and kicks her in the shin, she punches him in the face, the scene switches to Lucifer outside the bar, pulling out his phone and dialing a number)

Lucifer: Hello Mr. Wilson. I need a ride back home. I'm in front of the Blue Moon Bar. They kicked me out for hurting a professional violinist who was hired to play there.

(the scene switches to Tori playing violin, her father stops her bow, he sees the house is on fire, Tori is running in her dress, she is shown lying on the ground, Dawn is seen in front of her, a red light flows out of Tori as she screams)

Dawn: Cerberus, devour her. (Tori screams, the vision ends)

Mr. Avery: Henry, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Henry: Can I get a drink of water? I already finished my test.

Mr. Avery: Sure. Hurry back. (students start muttering) Quiet down, please. (Henry leaves the classroom)

This was really bad. My worst fear had just been confirmed. Tori was going to die. I knew the exact events that would lead to her demise. I had to warn her and stop death in its tracks. I looked through my contacts list, but Tori wasn't on it. Oh, I'm so stupid! How could I not get the phone number of my crush? And I'm the one that agreed to pay for her phone service! I was such an idiot! Now what? I had to go over to Tyler's house for the project at 3:10pm, and then to a soccer game late in the evening after dinner. How was I going to save my love from a terrible death?

Helen's POV

As Tori packed up her violin, I noticed that she wore a black ballroom dress with a row of sequins under her chest. Her hair was in it's usual bun style, and she had her candy box on the chair next to her as she put her violin in her locker. Almost everyone had left, and we stood in the orchestra room. Mrs. Moore was in her office, listening to Sebastian Bach while submitting grades on the computer.

Helen: You look pretty. Any reason you're dressed so fancy?

Tori: Thank you. Do you remember my hidden backstory?

Helen: Oh yeah right. The death of Vanessa and Sarah.

Tori: I still can't believe it's been ten years.

Helen: It must be hard to be in your shoes. You hide your true emotions everyday. No one knows why you dress like that, or why you're even harsher than usual, but everyone knows to get out of your hair on November 13th. (Tori looks away) Are you okay?

Tori: I'm fine. I better get going. Do my annual rituals on this day. I'll see you later. (she walks away)

Helen: Something seems amiss.

Tori's POV

It had been ten years since my mother and sister's deaths. I knew that the nightmarens said that I was going to die on that day, but I tried to shove that fear to the back of my mind. I hoped that this year, nothing bad would happen. Every year on November 13th, something bad usually happened to me, such as losing an Ideya, having a really bad day at school, et cetera. One time, my dad nearly discovered that I played the violin because he heard me play. I managed to convince him that he was just hallucinating because he was drunk. I had to make him drink two glasses of wine to make sure he would forget. Needless to say, that was too close for comfort. I went to Charlton Cemetery and found the place where they buried my mother and sister. They were buried under a dead willow tree, towards the back of the graveyard. I carried two white roses I picked from the rose bushes on my way here.

(Tori places a white rose on Vanessa Robinson's graveyard dirt patch, then does the same for Sarah Robinson)

Tori: Hello Vanessa. Hello mother. I know it has been ten years since you both died, but I still can't believe it's been so long. It seems like only yesterday, I was six years old, ready to face all the challenges that would come our way, but your deaths took me by surprise. I still miss you both, and I will never forget either of you. I still continue to play violin, just like Vanessa did. I wish I didn't have to keep it secret though. Father still hates music. I miss you, and I wish you were here. (she cries, a tear falls on both graves) I'll never forget you, mother. Vanessa, I will continue to play in your footsteps and play the violin. Even if I have to keep it secret from dad. (she sobs) Goodbye mother. Goodbye Vanessa. (she walks away from the graves, still crying)

The sun was slowly setting. I went back to my house, and tried to relax. Nothing will go wrong, I told myself. But why did it feel like something was about to go terribly wrong?


	38. NiGHTS Will Fall

Author's Notes:

-Trevelyan Middle School is a real school in London, England.

Henry's POV

It was five o'clock. I had spent nearly two hours on the history project with Tyler and Erica. I had a soccer game starting at 7:30. Lucifer was supposed to be kicked out of the bar at 7:50. There's no way I could rush over and save Tori if I went to tonight's game. This was the night of the semi-finals. We were going up against Trevelyan Middle School. If I didn't have a legitimate reason for being at the game, Mr. Armstrong would breathe fire down my neck. My dad was going to be here in ten minutes to take me out to dinner. I had so much to do and so little time. I went to the bathroom for privacy and tried to think of a plan.

Henry: Now what do I do? (a knock on the door is heard)

Tyler(voice): Are you okay in there?

Henry: I'm fine. I just need some alone time.

Tyler(voice): Alright. Erica's already left. (he hears Tyler walk away)

Henry: Oh, this is so bad. If I don't do something, I'm going to lose the love of my life. But if I do something, Mr. Armstrong and the team will get suspicious. This stinks. There's no way out! (he sighs, then breathes twice) I gotta calm down. I can't think rationally. (he takes turns on a facet, splashes some cool water on his face, puts some facial cleanser on his face, soaks his hands in cold water and wipes off the cleanser with his hands, he turns off the water and looks at himself in the mirror)

I sat on the bathtub railing for a while, and after a few minutes, I had an idea.

(Henry glows with green and blue energy)

Henry: I hope this works.

NiGHTS' POV

I had gotten a hand-written note from Reala. It said to meet him in the forest at 7:40. The sun had already set, and night had fallen over London. I eventually found him. He was sitting in a rock in an area of the forest that was surrounded by trees yet had a wide open-spaced circular area in it.

Reala: Hello NiGHTS. Nice to see you here.

NiGHTS: Hello Reala. I got your letter.

Reala: I thought you did. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. (he turns to face her, he smirks holding his Persona)

NiGHTS: Um, Reala, is there any reason you're holding your Persona?

Reala: You haven't seen me with this in a long time, have you NiGHTS?

NiGHTS: Huh? (he snaps his fingers, NiGHTS finds herself trapped in an Ideya Cage) Hey! What's the meaning of this?! (he puts the Persona on)

Reala: You were right about me all along NiGHTS. Those foolish visitors thought that I could be trusted. Now they will pay for their foolishness. (he laughs evilly, NiGHTS widens her eyes in disbelief)

Tori's POV

After preparing and eating my dinner, I looked at some photos of me and sister, me and mom, me and the whole family together, and even me and dad before the tragedy occurred. Even though my dad was still alive, I always believed that on November 13th, 1998, his spirit died. You see, I always believed that music nourishes and soothes the soul. He banned music from his life, and now he's just the shell of the man he used to be. He never wanted me to pursue a life of music, but music is my life. Without it, what am I? Probably nothing more than a candy seller who sells chocolate, candy and sometimes other snacks just to make a living, I thought. I decided to play my violin.

(Tori gets out her sister's violin, she puts on a shoulder rest onto it, she plucks each string to see if it's in tune, she tunes the E string)

After tuning my violin, I went onto practice my tunes for the winter concert. Then I played the funeral program. It's a set of tunes I play once a year on November 13th. I've added and subtracted music pieces over the years. This year, I first played the first violin version of Amazing Grace from the Star Trek movie. Second was the first violin version of Luminescence by Alan Silvia Lee. Third was the first violin version of Hopak Modest Mussorgsky arranged Anatol Liadov. Fouth was The Ash Grove and then the first violin of Fur Elise. Last but not least, was the piece I had been working on for the last three months; Theme from Schindler's List (2nd violin version). It was a very sad piece, and yet also somewhat complicated.

(Tori looks at the music with her lamp light, she plays two slow slurs, then uses vibrato on the final note, she sheds a tear and lifts her bow off the violin, she sees a set of fingers on her bow, she gasps)

Tori: Father?

Lucifer: Victoria Robinson, you have a lot of explaining to do. (she turns around)

Tori: Look dad. There's no easy way to explain this. (she sets her violin and bow down on her bed)

Lucifer: Well you better. You're not leaving this room until you tell me what's going on. (she puts her shoulder rest in her backpack, then looks at her dad, standing there with a scowl on his face)

I couldn't believe it. My father had found me playing my violin. I can't believe that I forgot to lock the door. And why was he back so early? He told me that he was staying at the Blue Moon Bar until 10pm or later, like he always does.

Tori: You're not going to like hearing this.


	39. Liar, Liar, Hellfire

Will's POV

It was the night of the semi-finals. We were out on the field, with the score 2-2. Trevelyan had just scored their second point, and were about 25 minutes into the game.

(Will kicks the ball to another Big Ben player, he dodges two Trevelyan players, he sees Henry briefly flickering and being transparent over his body)

Will: Henry? (he trips and lands face-first into the dirt)

I tried to dismiss it, and think that it was just a hallucination, but soon I saw the same thing happen again. We finished the first half of the game, and I saw Henry alone, sitting in a chair away from the other football players. He became transparent for a few moments.

Henry(muttering): Oh, not again...

Will: Henry, are you okay?

Henry: I'm fine. (he starts becoming transparent again)

Will: Are you sure? (he runs away) Hey! (Will follows Henry, he runs into the showers, Henry becomes stable again, Will accidentally runs into a wall, he runs into the bathroom, Will finds Henry there, the door shuts) Stop running!

I was glad that no one else could see this mess.

Will: If something's wrong, just tell me! I can help you!

Henry: Nothing's wrong! (he becomes transparent again)

Will: I'm sorry Henry, but it's for your own good. (he creates cuffs and pins Henry to the wall)

Henry: Let me go! (Will puts an energy mask to his eyes, opens them and gasps)

I couldn't believe my eyes. Henry seemed to be made entirely of magic energy. His whole body glowed and sparkled with blue and green energy from the Ideya he had. But, that shouldn't be possible.

Will: You're...you're...a..a clone.

Henry's clone: Okay, it's true, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone that!

Will: What have you done with the real Henry Dunbar?

Henry's clone: Nothing.

Will: Where's the real Henry?

Henry's clone: I don't know. (Will looks at him skeptically) I really don't know. Henry's the one who created me. He told me he had to do something important so he needed me to take his place in tonight's game.

Part of me wanted to believe that this was one of Dawn or Dusk's tricks, but the look on Henry, or Henry's clone's face, was sincere and honest. There was no doubt about it.

Will: You're running out of energy. That's why you're becoming transparent and briefly disappearing. (his energy mask disappears) Why is this happening?

Henry's clone: Unfortunately, unlike the real Henry, my energy can not be replenished. If I use it, it's gone. Also, I has attacked by nightmarens sometime before the soccer game started. I had to defend myself, and used nearly half of my energy in the process. (Will releases Henry's clone)

Will: Do you think you'll be able to... avoid vanishing until the game is over? (he briefly starts disappearing again, before stopping)

Henry's clone: At this rate, no. I don't even think I'll make it through the rest of break.

Will: You said that your energy was being used faster than it could be replaced. If I gave you some of my energy, do you think it would stabilize your unstable form?

Henry's clone: We can try. (Will glows with blue energy) Uh, Will, we got trouble. (he sees Jackle and several third level nightmarens)

Will: Oh crap...

NiGHTS' POV

Part of me couldn't believe that Reala would do this. Then again, this was Reala, a cruel, low, evil, lying first level nightmaren. How could I have been so stupid?

NiGHTS: You traitor! I always knew you were evil!

Reala: Well, what else would you expect from me? You never trusted me, or even liked me. (NiGHTS turns away)

Voice: Leave her alone! (NiGHTS turns around as another Reala appears, without a Persona)

I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Somehow there was a second Reala! What sort of trickery was this?!

2nd Reala: Release her, now!

1st Reala: In your dreams, phony imposter! (the 2nd Reala charges towards the first Reala)

Tori's POV

My dad had just found me playing the violin. I was in a lot of trouble now.

Tori: You're not going to like hearing this. (she sighs) I told you that Vanessa's violin had already been destroyed, but... that was... a lie. I hid it from you. I know you never wanted me to, but I learned to play the violin.

Lucifer: What?! Who said you could ever learn to play that accursed instrument of destruction?

Tori: It's not an accursed instrument of destruction. It's Vanessa's violin.

Lucifer: How long have you played that violin?

Tori: Uh, nearly ten years?

Lucifer: Ten years?! (he growls, grabs her music, she gasps as he takes her violin and bow, he then leaves her room)

Tori: Dad? (she follows him, down the stairs) What are you doing?! DAD?! (he opens the door to the fireplace, Tori continues running, he throws her music in it) Dad, don't! (he throws her bow in, then her violin) NO!

I tried to rake it out, but the instrument was already being consumed by the flames.

Lucifer: Do you have anything to say for yourself?

Tori: Dad, you just destroyed my sister's violin! How could you?!

Lucifer: You lied to me for nearly ten years! All those times you said you were going to a sports game, you were really just practicing your violin, weren't you?

Tori: Father, you can't just take my dreams and destroy them! I'm part of an orchestra! Music is my life. When you removed music from your life, you lost your soul! You're just a ghost of your former self!

Lucifer: You joined an orchestra?! You are in so much trouble! You've lied to me, you've disobeyed me, and you just insulted me! You are grounded forever!

Tori: What?!

Lucifer: You will not be allowed to go to school tomorrow, or out of this house ever again until I figure out what to do with you! Now go to your room!

I felt the anger within me reaching a boiling point. I balled my hands into fists and wanted to unleash my anger.

Lucifer: Didn't you hear me? Go, now!

Tori: No. (red energy surrounds her feet and hands) I know NiGHTS told me not to do this, but I have no choice. (she fires a beam of red energy at Lucifer, she forms an energy mask around his eyes, he tries to get it off, but fails)

Lucifer: What, what is this?! (Tori glows with red energy, her eyes glow red)

Tori: Now you see me as I truly am! (she fires an energy beam at the fire, it turns red and begins to spread on the carpet, completely surrounding Lucifer)

Lucifer: Victoria, what are you doing?! Stop it!

Tori: Shut up, old man! (she blasts him down, the fire spreads around the living room, then it turns white) You can't control me. I'm not going to live under your iron fist anymore! You've tried to control my life long enough, and I've had it!

Lucifer: You can't turn your back on me!

Tori: Watch me! (the flames turn blue, she fires the flame directly at him, he screams as his flesh burns, he tries rolling around to smother the flames, with no luck) Your wickedness will burn, along with this house! (she floats in the air)

Lucifer: Victoria! Don't do this!

Tori: Too late, Lucifer. You mess with a witch, you get burned! (the flames turn green, she blasts him with green energy, and laughs crazily)

Lucifer: NO! Victoria! (he turns to ashes)

I never felt so alive. It felt good to get long overdue revenge on my terrible father!

(Tori is shown laughing like a wicked witch while the living room carpet and wooden kitchen floor burn)

Elliot(voice): Tori, what the heck are you doing? Your house is on fire! (Tori widens her eyes, stops glowing and lands on the ground) You have to put it out, now!

Tori: No. If my father burns, so should his house. (she releases green energy to slow down the fire, runs up the stairs, closes the door to her room)

If I was going to run away, I had to pack my bags. I grabbed my big fat money envelope, money mug, candy box and shoved them into my backpack (This was a spare one kept at home, and the backpack with all my books was in my locker at school) music folder and the remaining sheet music I had in it. Then I grabbed my performance dress, black flats, and all of my birthday presents. I knew I couldn't take everything, but I had to take the most important things. I grabbed a few photos, toothpaste, toothbrush and a few black hair bows.

(the door burns down, Tori gasps, green and orange flames sweep into Tori's room, Tori surrounds herself in a white sphere, snaps her fingers and teleports outside her house, runs a few steps and it goes up in smoke, she runs away for about 50 feet, then stops to catch her breath, she puts her hand to a tree, she pants as her entire house burns)

Tori: That... was too close.

Elliot(voice): Tori, your house has burned down. What will you do now? Where will you go?

Tori(voice): I don't know. I need some time to think. Please, leave me to gather my thoughts.

Elliot(voice): Okay, but be careful.

Tori(voice): Will do.

I believed that the worst was over. Perhaps that fire was what the nightmarens meant by the fact that I was "supposed" to die. Well, I survived. Now I needed to find a place to live. I wondered what areas of the school I could easily live in comfortably. I didn't have a pillow, a blanket, or even a pair of pajamas. Then again, my dress would keep my legs somewhat warm, but my arms were completely exposed. I recalled that Henry offered me a place to live at his house, but I didn't want to be a burden. I knew he lived with his parents and at least two brothers. I was glad it wasn't rained recently and that there was the moon and stars to light up the night. As I made my way towards the school, I believed the worst was over.


	40. On the Verge of Death

Helen's POV

I had gotten an urgent mind message from Elliot that Will was knocked unconscious in the boy's restroom and that NiGHTS was trapped in an Ideya Cage. Then Elliot suddenly stopped responding. He was most likely knocked out. It up to me to save the day. It took me a few minutes to properly do it, but I managed to get to the boy's locker room via teleportion. It's a good thing the other members of the soccer team were already in the second half of the game.

(Helen enters the bathroom, only to find Will on the floor unconscious, and bleeding on his right arm, she runs over to him, her hands glow white, she places her left hand on his right arm to heal his cut and places her right hand on his forehand)

Helen: Will... Please be okay... (her eyes start to water, he groans and wakes up, getting up)

Will: Uhh, what happened? (Helen throws her arms around Will)

Helen: I'm so glad your alright. (she looks at him in his eyes) Unfortunately, we've got high trouble. NiGHTS has been captured. She's in an Ideya Cage, and there are two Realas.

Will: Wha..what? A clone a...?

Helen: Come on, I'll explain on the way! (she grabs him by the hand and drags him along)

I teleported us to the forest and we ran around, looking for NiGHTS.

Will: Things just get weirder and weirder every second...

Helen: Over here, Will. I found them.

We saw NiGHTS trapped in an Ideya Cage, and two different Realas, just like Elliot said. The first one had a Persona, the second one didn't.

2nd Reala: I tire of this imposter trying to fool everyone.

1st Reala: Would the real Reala ever be nice to you, NiGHTS?

2nd Reala: Well, I've been saving this for a rainy day. (he gets out a bottle of yellow liquid, he uncaps it, drinks some of it, then coughs) Now it's your turn! (he throws it at the 1st Reala, who also coughs)

We put on our energy masks and saw both nightmarens each with two yellow rings around their neck.

(the 2nd Reala holds the 1st Reala by the collar)

2nd Reala: Start talking, imposter. Who are you and why are you impersonating me? (the 1st Reala laughs)

1st Reala(in Dusk's voice): You don't get it do you? (he backs away, snaps his fingers, revealing himself as Dusk, Will, Helen and NiGHTS gasp)

Reala: Dusk. I should have known! Why are you doing all this?

Dusk: I have my reasons. (a communicator device beeps, he picks it up) What is it?

Jackle(voice): Admiral Dusk, I am happy to report that the mission was successful. Henry was completely destroyed, and Will has probably bleed to death by now. (NiGHTS and Reala gasp)

Dusk: And what of Elliot?

Jackle: Completely unconscious. Maybe even dead by now. The poison is already in his system. (Helen, Will, NiGHTS and Reala widen their eyes)

Dusk: Well done, Commander Jackle. Check in with Dawn. By now she's probably found the unlucky target.

Helen(whispering): This can't be...

Jackle(voice): Will do. (he hangs up and puts the communicator away)

Dusk: You know how you were believed to have released NiGHTS? You were blamed for it, and you were fired as a result. Well, let me tell you this; I'm the one who released her. (Reala gasps)

Reala: You framed me?

Dusk: Yes. Jackle helped catch fake-you, aka me, on film, and later on, I showed the film to Wizeman, had him fire you, and then tell him that NiGHTS knew about the portal to the Otherworld. That's why it took so long for me to get back to Dawn.

Reala: And Wizeman never knew the truth, did he?

Dusk: Eventually, I told him. I felt a pang of guilt framing you just to get a higher rank in Wizeman's army, but perhaps it was for the best. You know, it's not too late for you. You can still join your fellow nightmaren. Wizeman is willing to give you another chance. You know of Jackle, right?

Reala: Of course. He was like an older brother to me. What about him?

Dusk: If you join us, you'll gain Jackle's title of Commander. Think of it, Admiral Dusk, General Dawn, and Commander Reala. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Join us, Reala. Those visitors never trusted you, and neither did NiGHTS. (Dusk holds out Reala's Persona) Join us. (NiGHTS gasps)

Dawn's POV

I had been floating through the night sky, looking for the unlucky target.

(Dawn's communicator beeps, she answers it)

Dawn: Commander Jackle. How are things going with your part in Dusk's plan?

Jackle: General Dawn, I have good news to report. Henry and Will are dead.

Dawn: Lovely. To go back to Elizabeth Tower. (he hangs up) Perfect. Unlucky target at six o'clock. (she sees Tori with a black backpack on her back) Cerberus, start howling. (Cerberus howls)

Tori: Huh? Who, who goes there?

Dawn: Continue howling. (Cerberus howls loudly)

Tori: Something tells me I'm not alone here... (Dawn flies behind Tori, she fires blue lightning bolts at the ground as Tori looks around, the blue lightning surrounds her and hits her right ankle) AHHH! (she falls to the ground backwards, she tries to get up, but falls back down) Oh great...

Her ankle was broken. Perfect, now she's defenseless.

(Dawn releases Cerberus from the chains holding him back, Tori gasps as he runs towards her, she puts up a green spherical shield around her)

I got her between a rock and a hard place. She held her arms out to continue holding up the shield, but eventually, she'd run out of energy. Cerberus scratched, clawed, breathed down fire, piles of snow and yellow balls of wild electricity to try and break her shield. That girl just wouldn't quit! She had been trying to protect herself for the last 10 minutes and her shield was still up. 8:10pm. She was supposed to be dead by now.

Dawn: Why are you protecting yourself? You're only delaying the inevitable. (Tori throws energy towards Cerberus, knocking him back before her shield collapses) You can't escape Cerberus! (he charges towards Tori)

Tori: I can try. (she gets out a star shaped amulet, holds it in her hands, closes it and closes her eyes, a purple shield forms, she puts the amulet on)

Dawn: A protection amulet?! Where did you get that? (Cerberus claws at the shield)

Tori: I have my resources. (she puts a green cast around her left ankle)

I watched her for about five minutes. She tried to save her breath and regain her strength. I knew that amulet wouldn't protect her forever.

Dawn: Tori's fallen into our trap. Her death will be delayed, but she won't escape. I tire of waiting around. (she fires a stream of green energy, Tori holds up another green shield, but she falls flat on her back and both shields break, the amulet cracks and shatters into pieces, she puts her hands on the ground and looks at Dawn)

Tori: What do you want from me?

Dawn: You're the most powerful of all the visitors. You're a threat to our plans for domination. But before we destroy you, we will break you! (Cerberus takes a few steps back from Tori, she whimpers, Dawn fires purple lightning bolts at Tori, she screams loudly, Dawn laughs, Tori's Green Ideya flows out of her, followed by the Blue and White Ideyas, she puts them in a jar)

Tori: No, no, no... (she fires a purple lightning bolt at Tori) Ahh! (she loses her Red Ideya, Dawn puts in it the jar and shuts it, she removes her hands and her back falls to the ground)

Dawn: You've lost everything. You have nothing left. Cerberus, devour her! (Tori screams as Cerberus runs towards her)


	41. Blade of Venom

Claris's POV

Due to my danger sense, I somehow knew that something was terribly wrong with Elliot. He had sent me an urgent mind message.

Elliot(voice): Claris, listen to me. There's something...

Then he suddenly stopped speaking and responding. I immediately teleported to his room.

(Claris appears in Elliot's room, she sees him unconscious, she puts an energy mask to her eyes and sees Elliot slowly being engulfed by dark blue energy, she gasps)

Claris: Elliot, no... (her hands glow green, she places them on his head, the energy stops moving, she makes a few pulling like motions with her arms and slowly draws dark blue liquid out of his mouth, his mouth closes and he coughs as Claris holds a basketball sized ball of blue liquid)

Elliot: Claris?

Claris: I'm glad to see that you're alive.

Elliot: What is that?

Claris: It's some kind of poison. (she holds the liquid in one hand, creates a jar with the other hand, she condenses the poison into the jar, closes it with a lid, then makes it disappear)

Elliot: Where did you send it to?

Claris: Someplace where no one will find it and only I know where it is. (she hugs him, he embraces him) I'm glad you're okay. (the energy mask vanishes, they back away, Claris puts her arms around Elliot's neck, he puts his arms around her waist)

Reala's POV

Dusk was trying to tempt me to join him.

(Reala reaches for his Persona, he hears footsteps)

Helen(voice): Reala, don't do it! Remember what you're fighting for. (he turns around to see Helen and Will)

Dusk: Wha... How is Will still alive?

Will: You can't get rid of me that easily. (Reala and Will blast down Dusk with red energy beams, hurting him)

Helen: You're in trouble now, Dusk! (she blasts him down with a green energy ball, taking a key from him)

Dusk: Oh no... I think my plan may have partially backfired. (Will, Reala and Helen throw a green, red and blue energy beam at Dusk, sending him flying into the air) This isn't the last of me! I'll be back! (he vanishes, Reala takes the key and releases NiGHTS)

NiGHTS: So you really have been innocent all this time.

Reala: I know felt like you couldn't trust me, or is it that you didn't want to?

NiGHTS: Reala...

Reala: I told you this a long time ago, but I don't know if you remember... I love you, NiGHTS. (he kisses her, NiGHTS softly moans before kissing him back)

NiGHTS: I remember your confession. I hate to admit it, but I have secretly loved you all these years. (Will scratches his head twice)

Will: Ok, I am so confused now.

Helen: Exactly, I think this makes perfect sense. Reala was in love with NiGHTS for years, and wanted to be with her, but feared the consequences if Wizeman ever found out. After he was fired by Wizeman, he saw this as an opportunity to do what he really wants.

Reala: Exactly. You are one smart girl. (Helen smiles)

We showed them what really happened, and shortly after this, I left. There was something I had to do.

Tori's POV

As Cerberus ran towards me, I presumed it was all over.

Tori: Ahh! (she closes her eyes, a loud boom is heard)

Voice: Leave her alone, you freaks! (Tori opens her eyes and sees Henry standing in front of her and an injured Cerberus)

Tori: Henry?

Dawn: What?! This can't be possible! Commander Jackle told me you were dead!

Henry: Think again, Dawn! (he pulls out a blade, Dawn gasps)

Dawn: The Blade of Blaze?

Henry: Oh, you know of this weapon. This sword was forged from the venom of Blaze, the serpent of flames. If you get anywhere near her, I will take you down with this blade. That's right, I'll get you, and your little dog too! (Dawn fires blue lightning bolts at them, Henry puts a green bubble around Tori as he deflects Dawn's attacks with his sword)

Dawn: Why you little... (he puts the sword on his white energy belt, then a fires a green ball of energy at Dawn, knocking her down)

Henry: You'll never hurt her! (he creates a rope out of green energy, lassos one of Cerberus's heads, and holds on to the rope, Cerberus's fire head tilts his neck back, sending Henry flying, he moves his head, Henry lets go of the rope and lands on top of the protective bubble, he stands up on the sphere)

Dawn: You're going to die trying to save her. You're doomed! (Cerberus breathes fire, ice/snow, and balls of electricity at him, Henry puts a wall shield, and fires the attack back at Cerberus)

Henry: That's what you think! (he fires a blue energy beam at her, then charges towards Cerberus, drawing his sword and stabs Cerberus's foot with the blade, Cerberus howls in agony, he falls down, fainting then he fades into black energy that disappears with the sword)

Dawn: What have you done?!

Henry: I just took out your little dog. Now it's your turn! (he fires multi-colored balls of energy at Dawn, she gets hit by a red one, dodges a white one, then is hit with a green one and is knocked to the ground, Henry grabs the jar of Ideyas and gives it to Tori, Dawn sets up as he charges with green energy) Say good night, Dawn! (he fires a green energy stream at her, launching her into the air)

Dawn: Curses! (she vanishes, Tori opens the jar, taking back her Ideya and Henry's shield disappears, Henry extends his hand)

Tori: Dawn broke my ankle. I can't move.

Henry: Let me see what I can't do. (he puts an energy mask to his eyes) Oh dear, the bone broke into four pieces. Not good. (the energy mask vanishes, his hands glow red, he slowly surrounds her broken ankle with red energy, then does the same with white, blue and green energy) It's going to take a few hours for your ankle to heal. How am I going to get you to a place of safety?

Tori: Don't worry about me. I'll be alright here. You'd never be able to stay here this long in the night. (he puts her backpack on his back)

Henry: Then I'm taking you with me. (he scoops up Tori and holds her in his arms) I won't let you down, Ice Queen. (he starts running)

As Henry picked me up, I thought I might of been blushing. Was he blushing? It was hard to tell in this darkness. After being carried by him for about two minutes, I realized he had some kind of plan.

Tori: Where are you taking me?

Henry: I'm taking you to safe place, but first I have a surprise for you. (he stops nearby a lake, and sets her on a rock, where Reala is waiting)

Tori: Reala? (he gets out a jar with yellow light and gives it to Tori) Wait, is that... (she gasps) It can't be...

Reala: It is. One completely repaired Ideya of Hope. (she opens the jar and takes her Yellow Ideya, she absorbs the light)

Tori: How did you do it?

Reala: It wasn't easy. I searched high and low, in both this world and the Night Dimension, to find all 110 pieces. NiGHTS also trusts me now.

Henry: Does she know you repaired her Ideya?

Reala: No. I'll let her and the others know when the time is right.

Henry: Alright. I better get Tori to a safe place. (he picks her up again and starts walking off)

Tori: My house was burned down.

Henry: I know. That's why I'm bringing you to my place.

A few minutes later, we arrived at his house. He took me through the back entrance.

(Henry carries Tori through the dark house, climbing up the stairs to his room, he gently sets Tori down on his bed, then closes the door)

Tori: Henry, I can't thank you enough for this. But what will your parents say?

Henry: Don't worry, Tori. (he sets the backpack down) Let me worry about what they say. I'm not letting anyone take you away from me to an even worse place.

Tori: Where will you sleep? (he gets out some clothes from his drawers)

Henry: I'll take the living room couch. (he sets the clothes down) Tori, are you alright?

Tori: I'm alright.

Henry: Tori, if anything's troubling you, you can tell me.

Tori: I'm fine.

Henry: Alright. I'll get you up at a quarter til seven. (he takes his clothes and closes the door)

After Henry left, I felt lonely and cold on the outside. Part of me wanted him to stay here and comfort me, but I knew we both needed sleep. Henry's always been there when I needed him, and vice-versa. He was a good friend and he meant a lot to me. He was smart, funny, honest, cute... no wait, not just cute, he's hot. Why am I thinking like this? I felt all warm inside, as if ice was melting. I started fantasizing in my own mind.

(Henry and Tori are seen on a mountain in the night with the full moon light illuminating the area, they are holding hands)

Tori: Henry... You've always been there for me. You're my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without you.

Henry: Tori... (he kisses her, she kisses him back)

I couldn't deny the truth, at least, not to myself. I was falling in love with him.


	42. The New Guest

No POV

It was about 6:45am the following day. Waldo, who was living with his parents because his college dorm building burned down (long story on that), was already up and had to leave by 7:20 to get to his first class on time. He got up five minutes ago and got dressed. His dad, Quincy, was reading the newspaper and his mom, Alexandra (commonly called Alex or sometimes Alexa by her friends) was preparing an omelet for his dad.

Alex: Good morning Waldo. Say, do you have the time?

Waldo: It's 6:46.

Alex: Really? Crud. Henry was supposed to be woken up by now. Go into his room and wake him up. I'm busy preparing dad's omelet. (Waldo sighs)

Waldo: Will do. (he starts walking away)

Alex: Thank you.

(Waldo walks through the living room, seeing a sheet on the couch)

Percy probably crashed on the couch, he thought. He climbed the stairs and knocked on Henry's door. He opened it, and gasped upon seeing a sleeping girl in a long black dress on Henry's bed. That girl was Tori.

Waldo: What the heck?! (Tori moans and yawns, opening her eyes)

Tori: Who are you?

Waldo: Who are you? What are you, a delinquent?!

Tori: What? No! (Waldo grabs her wrist and drags her out of Henry's room) Let go of me!

Waldo: You no good runaway...

Henry(voice): Waldo, stop it! (he appears at the bottom of the stairs and walks up to Waldo and Tori at the top of the staircase) Tori's a friend, not a foe. (he sighs) I was hoping this introduction would go more smoothly. Tori, meet Waldo. Waldo, meet Tori.

Tori: I thought you said you had a younger brother.

Henry: I did. That's not him. (to Waldo) Now let go of her! (Percy comes out of his room, yawning)

Percy: What's all the yelling about?

Henry: That's my little brother, Percy. Percy, meet Tori. (she flicks Waldo's forehead with her finger, he lets go of her)

Percy: Why is your girlfriend here?

Henry: Percy, how many times do I have to tell you this? Tori is not my girlfriend. (he face-palms) He's so immature. Alright, now that you've met my immature brothers, you can get dressed and meet my parents. (she enters Henry's room, closing the door, Henry goes down the stairs, Percy and Waldo give each other confused looks)

A few minutes later, Tori came downstairs dressed in jeans, and the blue t-shirt Claris gave her. She wore her tennis shoes with black socks. Her hair was in a bun, as normal. She hoped she looked presentable. Quincy was in the dining room in the kitchen, eating his omelet. Alex was fixing scrambled eggs and bacon for herself.

Henry: Mother, father, I want you to meet someone. My friend Tori, who will be staying here for a number of months. That is, if you gladly allow her to.

Alex: Sure. Stay as long as you like. Honey, what do you think of this?

Quincy: I don't really care. As long she doesn't cause too many problems or smells like a dumpster, I don't care what she does.

Henry: Okay...

Alex: Although I have a question; why is Tori staying here?

Tori: It's a long story. There's so much about me that you don't know.

Alex: Well, you can tell me a few things about yourself, if you like.

Tori: Okay then. I'm a violinist in Big Ben Junior High's advanced orchestra, I'm a candy seller, and I have a circle of close friends, one of them being Henry.

Alex: So you're a musician. You must be very talented. (Tori gets out a bowl and spoon)

Tori: I've been playing the violin for nearly ten years. (she pours some cereal in her bowl and takes it to the table)

Alex: That's a long time. What inspired you to play the violin? (she sits down and raises an eyebrow)

Tori: My older sister, Vanessa, whom, sadly is deceased. (Alex frowns)

Alex: I am sorry for your loss.

Tori: It happened so long ago. (she eats a spoonful of cereal)

Alex: I won't ask any more questions for now. I'll let you eat your breakfast. (she puts a lid over the pan and walks off)

Henry: My mom seems to like you. (she swallows a bite of cereal)

Tori: I honestly didn't expect such generosity from her. (Quincy gets up and puts his dishes in the sink) By the way, what are the names of your parents? (she continues eating her cereal)

Henry: My dad's name is Quincy, and my mom's real name is Alexandra, commonly called Alex or sometimes Alexa. Why do you ask? (Quincy leaves)

Tori: Well, if I'm going to going to live here, I thought I should know everyone here. Plus, I'm not sure how I should address your parents. Should I call them by their first name, Mr. or Mrs. Dunbar... or what?

Henry: Just go with your instincts.

Tori: Sometimes they fail me. A lot of things fail me. Like my courage. It failed me when I needed it most.

Henry: Don't worry, Tori. You're alright. (he massages her shoulders) Everything will be okay.

Tori: Thanks for the reassurance. I probably won't be allowed on your bus, so sadly, one of our parents will have to drive me to school.

Henry: They wouldn't mind at all. Alex drives me and Percy to and from school before she goes to work in the morning.

Tori: What jobs does your mom have? I know your dad's a therapist.

Henry: She has two jobs actually. She works as a chef at The Breakfast Club in the mornings starting at eight and usually until four or five in the evening. From 5:30 to 9:30, she works as a waitress at Galvin La Chapelle, a fancy French restaurant in Spital Square. Some days she follows that schedule, she may only work at one place one day, it varies from day to day.

Tori: How does she manage two jobs with a family like this?

Henry: To be honest, I don't really know. Nonetheless, she finds balance between work and play, time for herself and for the people she loves.

After the two ate breakfast, brushed their teeth, and Tori got her candy box, they got into the car and were dropped off at the east end, nearby the hallway leading to the music rooms.

Tori: At least no one can see us.

Henry: And that would be bad, because, why?

Tori: No reason. Well, we have about 20 minutes before first class starts. Wanna go to the library?

Henry: Sure.

As they went through their day, they each had hidden feelings. They wanted to say something, but what would they say to each other?


	43. The Visitors Visit Henry

Author's Notes:

-Tori is shown watching an episode of Teen Titans in this chapter. See if you can identify the episode based on the quote.

Helen's POV

I called Will, Elliot and Claris for a meeting.

Claris: So what's the problem?

Helen: Something strange seems to be going on with Tori. You all remember her backstory? She said she never bought her violin from home because of her very strict father. Well, she just took her violin case with her. Something's not right. (NiGHTS and Reala arrive)

Reala: Maybe her violin was damaged.

Claris: I don't know... Weird things are going on.

Helen: What have you guys noticed?

Elliot: Last night, Tori's house caught on fire and burned to the ground. I don't know where she could possibly live now.

Claris: I saw her get into a car with Henry.

Will: And Henry sent a clone of himself to play in the soccer game. If I didn't know better, I'd say he kidnapped Tori.

Reala: It's probably the opposite. I think he was trying to save her.

Elliot: We don't have all the details.

Helen: The only way to find out for sure is to go to Henry's place and ask him questions.

Claris: But we don't know where he lives.

Will: I do. I was invited to his birthday party last year. I remember the way.

We followed Will, who led us to a two story house with blue walls and a front porch.

(Will rings the doorbell, a ten year old boy answers it)

Boy: Can I help you?

Will: We're looking for Henry Dunbar.

Helen: And Tori Robinson.

Boy: Henry, Tori, you have visitors!

Henry: I'm coming! (he arrives and sees them) Will, Elliot, nice to see you all! I see you found my little brother Percy.

Will: Yeah, I remember him.

Voice(from the TV): Dude, I am not on the menu! (Tori is laughing)

Tori: Oh Beast Boy... (she sees the guests and pauses the tv show) Oh hi, guys.

Helen: Hey Tori. Nice to see you. Where's your violin?

Tori: It's up in Henry's room, why?

Will: Tori, Henry, can we talk to you in Henry's room?

Tori/Henry: Uh, sure. (the visitors, NiGHTS, and Reala go into his room, Will shuts the door)

Will: Alright, Henry, what's going on? You created a clone of yourself and now Tori's living here? What happened last night? (Henry sighs)

Henry: There is no easy way to explain this. Which one of us do you want to speak first?

Helen: Tori, you go first.

Tori told us about her funeral program, the fire, almost everything that happened.

Henry: Tori, are you alright?

Tori: I should be relieved, happy even, that my father is dead and that I'm out of that accursed mansion, but, I feel overwhelmed. It felt great to get overdue revenge on my father, but now I'm kinda scared.

Henry: I don't think I can blame you. You probably have mixed feelings about the situation. You're also trying to adjust to a new place and different surroundings.

Tori: It doesn't help that Waldo is mean to me. He hates me, and says I'm just a burden upon your parents. What if he's right? I wasn't supposed to live... (he puts his hands close to her shoulders)

Henry: Tori, listen to me. You are not a burden. If you were a burden, I wouldn't have carried you. Why do you think you weren't supposed to live?

Tori: If it wasn't for you, I would have been devoured by that mad hellhound. I was supposed to die. It was only sheer luck that you found and saved me from those nightmarens.

Henry: It was not sheer luck that saved you. It was concrete knowledge of the future.

He showed us the visions he saw yesterday after his test in advanced history class.

(the scene switches to Henry sitting on the bathtub railing, glowing with green and blue energy, he stands up)

Henry: I hope this works. (he projects his energy and slowly shapes into an image of himself, the image glows with green and blue energy, he snaps his fingers, the image turns into a clone of Henry)

Henry's clone: What is your command, Master?

Henry: I need you to take my place in tonight's soccer game against Trevelyan.

Henry's clone: Now why would you be playing hooky on the eve of such an important event?

Henry: Look, I have somewhere I need to be, okay?

Henry's clone: Does this have anything to do with your girlfriend?

Henry: Me and Tori are just friends. You of all people should know this. Now listen here! You have to take my place in the semi-finals tonight. Make sure you help my team win the game, don't get into trouble, and don't let anyone find out you're a clone.

Tyler(voice): Henry, your father's here!

Henry: Now go! (he pushes his clone out the door, shuts it, snaps his fingers and teleports away into a tree) Oh boy, that was a close call. It's 5:10, I still got two hours and 40 minutes before the house begins to burn. So what do I do now?

Henry's POV

To be able to go out in public without anyone getting leery, I decided to create an alter ego for myself.

(Henry turns his brown hair black, puts on a pair of shades before turning his blue short-sleeve shirt into a black turtleneck, his white shorts into blue jeans, and his blue sneakers into black boots)

I gave myself the alias of Harry so that nobody would get suspicious (Pathetic nickname, I know. No need to tell me). I knew my mom would be at work all day. Waldo would be in his room doing math homework, and Percy was at tennis practice. I couldn't go back home, so I decided to take a walk around the park, then treat myself to dinner. I kept track of the time with my watch.

(Harry is seen at the restaurant)

Harry: It still says it's 7:20, but it feels like it's been 20 minutes since I last checked my watch.

Waitress: Here's your bill. Have a good evening.

Harry: Um, Miss? What time is it? (she pulls out her phone)

Waitress: It is 7:59.

Harry: Already?! Oh no, I'm late. I'm late, for a very important date! (he puts some dollar bills on the table) Keep the change. Have a good evening.

The house was going to burn at 7:50. I lost track of time due to a stupid broken watch!

(Henry finds the house collapsing from fire as his disguise fades)

Henry: Oh no. I'm too late! Okay, calm down. If I was Tori, what would I do?

I remembered that she had rejected my offer of living at my house before, so I knew she had to be heading towards the school. I tried to trust my instincts, but I knew I was running out of time.

(he hears a scream)

Henry: Tori! (he starts running)

I ran faster than I ever ran before. I was running out of breath, but I didn't stop.

(he sees Tori losing her Red Ideya, he reaches in his pocket for something and pulls it out as Dawn speaks her last line)

Dawn: You've lost everything. You have nothing left. Cerberus, devour her! (Tori screams as Cerberus runs towards her, Henry throws the rock at Cerberus, which explodes in red energy, hitting Cerberus's left ice eye, and injuring him)

Henry: Leave her alone, you freaks!

I told them how I defeated Dawn and slaughtered Cerberus, but I didn't tell them about Tori regaining the Ideya of Hope.

Reala: How did you get the stone of rage?

Henry: Oh I had been saving it for quite a while.

I didn't tell them what I had originally intended to do with it. I was staying after school to work on my homework (mainly history) when I heard voices nearby.

Edward(voice): You don't look happy to see me.

Tori(voice): I was just staring off into space. (he sees Tori with her back to the wall and Edward in front of him)

Edward: Don't stare off into space too much, or space will stare back into you.

Tori: So, is there a reason why you're... (he puts a finger to her lips and pins her right wrist against the wall)

Wait a minute... What is he doing? I thought. I saw that he was trying to kiss her and I was about to attack him out of rage and jealously, but after she kicked him in the nuts, I decided not to hurt him. I picked up a nearby stone and transferred my energy and rage into it, saving it for when I needed to attack someone or something very quickly.

Henry: So, what else happened last night?


	44. Love and Chaos

Reala's POV

Reala: Oh, a lot happened last night. (he snaps his fingers, revealing a red screen, showing him in the forest)

It was roughly 7:35pm. I spied on Commander Jackle and Lieutenant Puffy.

Puffy: This is going well. I'm surprised that things are going this well.

Jackle: Why is that? Do you doubt Admiral Dusk? He's very intelligent and knows how to play his cards.

Puffy: It's just that we have so many goals. Has the super important jar been moved to Dusk's new base of operations?

Jackle: Not yet. (he takes out a jar with five Yellow Ideya)

Puffy: Where are there only five Yellow Ideya if there are six visitors? (Jackle makes the jar disappear)

Jackle: Didn't anyone tell you? Ten years ago today, Victoria had her Ideya of Hope taken and destroyed by Reala. The pieces were scattered all over the Night Dimension. Trying to find and repair the Ideya would be impossible. Besides, soon enough, we won't need to worry about her anymore.

Puffy: Victoria, Will, and Elliot... Before this day ends, they will all be dead. (Reala softly gasps)

Reala: Three targets? Oh no...

Jackle: To make it even better, "Reala" will be meeting up with NiGHTS any minute now. She received the letter and the trap has been set. That spell will fall into his hands and we can begin the next phase of our takeover! I better scram, I have a soccer player to kill. (he teleports off, Puffy leaves)

Reala: I didn't ask to meet up with NiGHTS. And if I didn't write that letter, who did? Who's impersonating me?!

I had to find NiGHTS, and quickly. I had showed the visitors the fight between me and fake-me, and Claris and Elliot told us how the latter was tricked into consuming poison without even knowing it. The nightmarens slipped it into his bottle of blue soda, and he drank all of it. Luckily, Claris saved him from a terrible death.

Will's POV

Henry: So, what happened with my clone?

Will: I'll show you. (he snaps his fingers, creating a green screen that shows them in the bathroom, Will creates cuffs and pins Henry's clone to the wall)

Henry's clone: Let me go! (Will puts an energy masks, sees Henry's clone glowing and sparkling with green and blue energy, he gasps)

Will: You're...you're a...a clone.

Henry's clone: Okay, it's true, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone that!

Will: What have you done with the real Henry Dunbar?

Henry's clone: Nothing.

Will: Where's the real Henry?

Henry's clone: I don't know. (Will looks at him skeptically) I really don't know. Henry's the one who created me. He told me he had to do something important so he needed me to take his place in tonight's game.

Will: You're running out of energy. That's why you're becoming transparent and briefly disappearing. (his energy mask disappears) Why is this happening?

Henry: Unfortunately, unlike the real Henry, my energy can not be replenished. If I use it, it's gone. Also, I was attacked by nightmarens sometime before the soccer game started. I had to defend myself, and used nearly half of my energy in the process. (Will releases Henry's clone)

Will: Do you think that you'll be able to... avoid vanishing until the game is over? (he briefly disappears)

Henry's clone: At this rate, no. I don't even think I'll make it through the rest of break.

Will: You said that your energy was being used faster than it could be replaced. If I gave you some my energy, do you think it would stabilize your unstable form?

Henry's clone: We can try. (Will glows with blue energy) Uh, Will, we got trouble. (he sees Jackle and other nightmarens)

Will: Oh crap... (Jackle throws cards at Will, he barely dodges, Goodles go after Henry's clone, he kicks them down, Will fires a green beam of energy at Jackle, knocking him into the wall, he gets up as Henry's clone punches two nightmarens)

Henry's clone: There's too many of them! I don't want to do this, but I must fight them with my powers. (he starts glowing with green energy)

Will: But you're running out of stream! If you exhaust yourself, you'll be killed!

Henry: I have no choice. (he fires green beams at the nightmarens, destroying several of them, Will fires at Jackle, Henry becomes transparent again)

Eventually, we were down to Jackle and two nightmarens. But Henry's clone was constantly transparent.

Jackle: You're a fool Will. You and your friend will be destroyed. (he throws a card with a knife on it at Will, severely cutting his arm)

Will: Ahh! Ah.. uh... (Henry's clone growls)

Henry's clone: Leave him alone! (he charges with red energy)

Will: Henry, no! (Henry's clone fires as Jackle fires a black beam, the two nightmarens are destroyed as Jackle puts a shield up, and Will is blasted into the wall upside down, he slowly falls to the ground as Henry's clone fades in red energy, he closes his eyes)

After that duel, I thought it was the end of me. I thought I'd die there all alone on the cold hard floor.

Henry: I'm sorry I lied, but I had to keep quiet about my intentions, otherwise I'd be interrogated. Can you forgive me?

Will: I already have. (the door accidentally swings open, revealing Percy)

Percy: So you really created a clone of yourself?

Henry: How much of our conversation did you eavesdrop on?

Percy: Oh, only all of it. By the way, package for Tori. (he hands Tori a box, which she sets on Henry's bed)

Reala: Percy, nice to see you again!

Percy: Same here. (he shuts the door)

NiGHTS: He can see you? (Reala nods) I'm guessing he can see me as well?

Percy: Uh-huh. Are you a nightmaren?

Reala: Percy, this is my friend, NiGHTS. NiGHTS, meet Percy.

Henry: Percy, how many times have I told you not to spy on people?

Will: I don't get it. I thought the six of us were the only ones in Bellbridge who made it to Nightopia.

Reala: Somehow, during the invasion, Percy must have found his way there as well. He can see nightmarens and the energy of the Ideya.

Percy: I know why you've been gone. Don't worry Henry, I won't tell mom and dad. Even if I tried to tell them, they wouldn't believe me.

Henry: The same would probably apply to Waldo... (Tori turns away to wall) Tori, are you alright? (she turns around and sighs)

Tori: I know I shouldn't feel like this, but I still feel scared. Scared of losing everything. (Tori throws her arms around Henry, he puts his arms across her back and comforts her)

Henry: Tori, don't cry... I know you're scared. You've been traumatized by Cerberus and Dawn, and even though he's dead, your father still seems to have left an impact on you, but you can't live in the past. It interferes with the present, and can have devastating effects on the future. I know this isn't easy, but I'm going to help you get used to this new life. I'm your friend. You helped me with history, so now I'll help you with the future. Tori, you... you mean everything to me. Victoria... I... (the door opens again)

Man: What are you two up to this time?

Reala/Percy(whispering): Seriously? Right now?!

Elliot: Who the heck is that?

Henry: That's Waldo, my older, yet highly immature brother.

Waldo: You're the one who's immature bringing a delinquent here!

Henry: Tori is no delinquent, Waldo! She is a long-term guest. You need to stop treating her like she's a fugitive/runaway/prostitute!

Waldo: I never said any of those things!

Henry: Well, I know you're thinking just that!

Waldo: She's no good. She won't even explain why she can't leave!

Henry: She doesn't have to, you dummy! She's going through a rough time!

Waldo: She is nothing more than a harlot, a criminal! (Tori gasps, and starts tearing up, she throws herself into Henry's arms)

Tori: Why is he so mean to me? What did I ever do to him?

Henry: There, there, Tori. Don't listen to my bully of a brother. (he glares at Waldo) Now look what you've done! You made her cry!

Waldo: So, there ain't no rest for the wicked. (Henry steps towards Waldo)

Henry: What the hell is wrong with you?!

Waldo: What's wrong with you? Tori's evil! (Henry growls and charges towards Waldo, then punches him in the mouth, knocking out a tooth)


	45. How Beit Hall was Burned to the Ground

Author's Notes:

-Imperial College London (as well as Beit Hall) are real-life places. I don't know when the college (or the dormitory building) was built.

No POV

The Bellbridge visitors and the two good nightmarens watched as Henry and Waldo tried to tear each other apart tooth and nail.

Helen: Um, Henry is fighting is older brother Waldo... Shouldn't we do something?

Percy/Tori: Nah.

Reala: You don't have any siblings. You don't know what sibling rivalry is like.

Tori: And besides, I like that Henry's trying to defend me from that savage beast that is his brother. Go Henry!

Percy: I wish I had some popcorn! (NiGHTS and Reala snap their fingers, two medium sized popcorn bags appear, NiGHTS gives a purple one to Tori and Reala gives a red one to Percy) Thank you.

Tori: Thanks, NiGHTS.

NiGHTS/Reala: You're welcome. (they munch on popcorn as Waldo and Henry continue fighting)

They fought each other non-stop for nearly ten minutes straight.

(the door is opened, revealing Quincy)

Quincy: Stop this at once! (they look up and get off the ground) You're coming with me, right now!

Will: How much trouble do you think they'll be in?

Elliot: Probably a lot.

His prediction was correct. Quincy scolded both his sons harshly, made Henry pay for half of Waldo's dentist appointment (after which he was broke and in debt), and sentenced Waldo to dish-washing duty for a month. He also had to dry the dishes and put them away.

Reala: But isn't that what dishwashers are for?

Henry: Our dishwasher's been broken for the last two months. Mom and Dad have been meaning to replace it, but with paying for Waldo's college expenses, his dorm room suddenly burning down, and everything else, they haven't had the time or the money to get a new one.

Tori: His dorm burned down?

Helen: What happened?

Henry: Okay, he goes to school called Imperial College London and stayed at a dorm building called Beit Hall. According to what he told us at dinner on his first day back, there were two girls who played a role in the cremation of Beit Hall. The first girl was named Rosa Robins. For pleasure and stress relief, she liked to do aromatherapy rituals, including bathing with scented oils, lighting candles, incense, and sometimes even hiring someone to massage her. She always did at least one ritual per week. That week, she lit lavender candles, incense and took a lavender bath after a very stressful day of test taking. Rosa was a sophomore, and all last year, she had no roommate. However, they assigned her one without telling her about beforehand. When her new roommate walked in, she became scared of the flames and believed that Rosa was a witch. Rosa denied this and tried to reason with her, but Rosa's roommate lost her marbles and tried to burn Rosa. In the process, she accidentally set the dorm on fire. The building was almost entirely burned and everyone who lived there either found a new dorm building, got an apartment, or had to go back home. Obviously, we know what happened to Waldo.

Claris: What happened to Rosa and her would be roommate?

Henry: I'm not entirely sure. I know Rosa still attends the Imperial College because she's said to be in my brother's classes, but he doesn't know where she lives now. As for her ex-roommate, I want to say that she was taken to a mental hospital and/or arrested, but I don't really know. For some strange reason though, me and Waldo have Rosa's number.

Helen: Could you give it me? (Henry gives her the note, Helen writes down a number on her arm)

Reala: Now why would you be interested in that said number?

Helen: Henry said that Rosa's last name was Robins. She could be related to Michaela Robins, and I've been trying to figure out what happened to Mikey since, well, the last two months or so. Rosa may have the answers I'm looking for. Mikey never had a phone because her parents couldn't afford one for her.

Henry: Well, hopefully you'll find out the truth.

Waldo: What are you guys talking about?

Henry: How Beit Hall was burned to the ground. Which is why you're here.

Waldo: If only Tori would explain why she's here.

Henry: Don't you have something you need to be doing?

Waldo: Oh right, my calculus homework!

Henry: He wants to be a math teacher.

Helen's POV

A few hours later, after we left Henry's house, I called the number on my arm and waited.

Voice(from phone): Hello?

Helen: Hello. Is this Rosa Robins?

Rosa(on phone): Yes. Who is this?

Helen: Are you by any chance related to Michaela Robins, also known as Mikey?

Rosa(on phone): Yeah. Wait a minute...Aren't you Helen Cartwright, her stand-partner in the Big Ben Junior High Orchestra?

Helen: Yeah, I am. Or I was until she disappeared. Is Mikey your sister?

Rosa(on phone): Cousin actually. You're probably wondering what happened to her. Unfortunately, about two months ago, both of her parents died in a car accident. We were the closest relatives to her, so she moved to our house and had to go to another school.

Helen: Aw, that's so sad.

Rosa(on phone): It is an unfortunate circumstance, but we get along pretty well. Would you like to talk to her?

Helen: Sure, it would be nice to hear her voice again.

I talked to Mikey for a while. It was so nice to hear her voice again.

Mikey(on phone): I'd love to continue, but I have a test coming up and I need to study for it.

Helen: I'll see ya later.

Mikey(on phone): Goodbye. (she hangs up)

It felt nice to reconnect with an old friend. Even if me (or the rest of the visitors) didn't have the Ideya of Hope, we still had our friends.


	46. The End Draws Near

Elliot's POV

It was Thursday, November 19th, exactly a week after Dusk tried (and failed) to kill me, Will and Tori, as well as capture NiGHTS and get the spell from her, all in one night. I was fortunate that Claris extracted the poison from me, and that the entirety of Dusk's plan had failed. We were facing Dedworth's basketball team in a game tonight. I looked at my four teammates and the other team with their five players. There are three positions in basketball; center, forward, and guard. I was the guy who did both forward and guard. I wasn't viewed as the star player on the team, as we were all viewed as equals, but I secretly thought myself as the most capable player. Unlike most games however, this one started at 3:30pm, as opposed to starting late in the evening.

(Elliot dribbles the basketball along the court, trying to get past one of the Dedworth players)

It was my job to prevent the other team from scoring as a guard, yet also try and score a point for my team as well. Not exactly an easy job.

(Elliot dribbles the ball, dodging every Dedworth player, and scores a point for his team, bringing the score to 2-2)

During the game, however strange things were happening.

Reala(voice): Ahh! Let me go, you no good rapscallions!

Later on, after we won the game, I went to the courtyard and cast out an emergency mind message to the rest of the group.

Elliot(voice): Red alert! Something's wrong. Come to the courtyard immediately.

NiGHTS and the other visitors arrived within less than five minutes after I sent my mind message to them.

Claris: This can't be good. Was Reala captured?

NiGHTS: I don't know. I got a note from Dawn and Dusk, telling me to meet them at an open field near Serpentine Lake. (Henry starts to shiver)

Henry: This won't end well.

We went to the open field and found Dawn and Dusk there.

NiGHTS: Alright Dawn and Dusk, we're here.

Elliot: Now what do you want? (Dusk drinks the Truth Serum, then coughs, Dawn does the same)

Dawn: Oh it's not the visitors we want.

Dusk(to NiGHTS): It's you. (they create a purple wall, separating NiGHTS from the visitors)

Elliot: Hey, what was that for?

Dawn: We can't have you interfering in this matter.

NiGHTS: If you've come to try and get me to tell you the spell to open the portal, then forget it. You'll never get the truth out of me!

Dusk: Commander Jackle, bring in the traitor. (Jackle brings Reala in chains and drops him to ground)

NiGHTS: Reala?

Dawn: You will tell us how to use that spell, or Reala will be killed with this. (he shows a vile of dark blue poison)

Claris: Hey, isn't that the same poison you used to try and kill Elliot?!

Dusk: Yes it is.

Claris: How did you get it?

Dusk: You kept it at home, under your mattress.

Claris: Great. This is the second time someone's stolen a potion from me! (Dusk turns to NiGHTS)

Dusk: So, what's it gonna be?

Tori: Your plan is flawed. NiGHTS cares nothing about Reala!

Henry: Oh no... I don't know what will happen, but I already know this won't end well.

Dawn: Indeed it won't. (she looks at him) So you're the one who can see the future. Well, you don't know what's coming. (she turns to NiGHTS) So what's your answer?

NiGHTS: If I surrender, will you let him live?

Dusk: We will. One screw up, and he's dead.

NiGHTS: I...surrender. Just leave him be! (Tori and Elliot gasp)

Tori: NiGHTS, what are you thinking?! (Dusk handcuffs her, Dawn ties red ribbons around Reala) NiGHTS!

Dusk: You can't stop us now!

Dawn: Victory is ours! (they all vanish in a puff of smoke)

Henry: Oh no...

Reala: This is very bad. If they open that portal, they will invade the entire world! You must go to the top of Big Ben clocktower! That's where the portal is located!

Helen: What about you?

Reala: Go! Leave me behind! NiGHTS needs you! Hurry! (Elliot, Tori, Henry, Claris and Will run off)

We ran off, hoping to stop the nightmarens before it was too late.

Will: Hey, where's Helen?

NiGHTS' POV

I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice.

(NiGHTS is shown a black bar squared cage near the top of the Big Ben)

Dawn: We got the spell. We will be the only ones able to perform it. We will never show it to anyone else.

Dusk: Would you like the honors? After all, this was your plan.

Dawn: Why certainly. (Dawn glows with blue energy and floats at the top of the portal, she is blasted into the tower with a red energy ball)

Elliot: Hold it right there, Dawn! (she stops glowing, the visitors are seen flying in air)

Dusk: Interference? Oh come on!

Dawn: You're too late. The spell is in our possession now! (in unison with Dusk) Get them!

Will: Uh oh... (Will fires a stream of green energy at the nightmarens, Dawn starts glowing with blue energy again, Dusk puts a red shield around her, deflecting her attacks, Elliot and Claris destroy Bomamba with a combined energy blast, Tori destroys the cage with green energy, freeing NiGHTS, Dawn projects her energy outward, spinning her forefinger in a counter clockwise direction, then puts her hands forward and ejects more blue energy from both her hands, creating a blue portal, NiGHTS gasps)

Dusk: You're too late, foolish visitors! (hundreds of nightmarens exit the portal, causing the visitors to stop fighting and stare at the portal in terror, Helen and Reala arrive, see the portal and gasp in terror)

Henry: Oh no... No..no..no..no. One of my worst visions is coming true! (nightmarens stop entering the portal, and then bow down)

Helen: What's happening? (Henry shivers)

Henry: This... this can't be...

NiGHTS: Oh no...

Reala: It's even worse than I thought. (Wizeman exits the portal, and floats above the Big Ben, the visitors, NiGHTS and Reala gasp in horror, Tori screams in a high-pitched voice)

Wizeman: Finally! This world is ours!


	47. As All Light Dies

Claris's POV

I couldn't believe it. We failed to save NiGHTS, stop Dawn and Dusk from opening the portal, and now we've failed to stop Armageddon. We lost.

Wizeman: Well done Dawn and Dusk. It took you nearly two months to do it, but the nightmaren army has finally made it to the Otherworld.

Helen: How...how could we have failed?

Wizeman: And you still haven't eliminated the visitors?

Dawn: We were going to.

Dusk: We just hadn't gotten around it to it.

Wizeman: Someone get them! NOW! (the nightmarens surround the visitors, NiGHTS and Reala, they all run away, an army of nightmarens follow them)

Elliot: We have to get out of here! (the sky begins to turn purple and black)

Claris: But there's nowhere we can hide where they won't find us!

Henry: I know where to go! Follow me!

After running for what felt like forever, Henry showed us to a deserted cottage in the woods.

Henry: We should be able to hide here for a while. Until a nightmaren destroys it and turns us over to Wizeman.

Helen: Wow. That's more depressing than what I was gonna say. (Claris finds her eyes tearing up)

Claris: It's over... The world has been engulfed in darkness. We've lost. It's only a matter of time before they find us. (she cries, Elliot puts his arms around her)

Elliot: There, there. I'll always be here for you, Claris. (he holds her hand) We'll get through this. Somehow...

Helen: Elliot? Are you and Claris...dating?

Claris: Uh-huh. We've been secretly together since last year's winter wonderland ball.

Elliot: It's us, Helen and Will, Reala and NiGHTS. The only people who haven't hooked up yet are Tori and Henry.

Henry: How many times must we tell you this? (in unison with Tori) We're just friends!

Elliot: Yeah...

NiGHTS: Guys, we have bigger problems at the moment. The nightmarens have taken over the world, and we're now fugitives. I hate to say this, but there's no way to stop them. All of the light... has died. It's over. (NiGHTS hangs her head in sorrow, the others do the same except for Tori)

Tori: No. It's not over.

Henry: Tori?

Tori: I'm not ready to give up. We can still save the world. (she turns to Henry) You're the one who taught me not to give up, to believe in a brighter future. I'm not giving up without a fight! We can stop the nightmarens!

Claris: But how? There's no hope left.

Tori: I beg to differ. (she extends her arms, her hands glow with yellow energy and she creates a circle of energy, causing NiGHTS, Will, Helen, Elliot and Claris to gasp in awe)

Claris: It's the Ideya of Hope!

NiGHTS: But... how is this possible?

Reala: After Tori revealed to me her backstory, I felt guilty for what I had done. So I searched high and low, far and wide, in both this world and the Night Dimension, for the pieces of her shattered Ideya. It was not easy to find all 110 pieces and repair it, but it was done. I was trying to keep it all a surprise, which is why I stole the truth serum from Claris during her choir class.

Henry: After saving Tori from Cerberus and Dawn, I took her to where Reala said he would be so he could return Tori's Ideya to her. (Reala looks at the Truth Serum then puts it away)

Tori: Also, we have another secret weapon; the origin of Wizeman.

She explained Wizeman's secret origin to us.

Reala: Woah... That is... shocking...

NiGHTS: Everything Wizeman ever told us... was.. (in unison with Reala) A lie...

Tori: We need a plan to stop the nightmarens once and for all.

We discussed our plans to stop the nightmarens for nearly half an hour.

Reala: That's a very big plan.

NiGHTS: Can we really do this?

Helen: We're outnumbered...

Claris: And outmatched...

Elliot: We can't run away forever.

Henry: They'll eventually find us.

Will: We must do this...

Tori: We're either doing to save this world, or we will die trying. (she extends her hand, followed by Henry, Will, Helen, Elliot, Claris, Reala, and NiGHTS)

Claris: Now for phase one of Operation: Save the World.

Tori: NiGHTS, you and I will go to the Bellbridge Clocktower. Henry, I need you to take the alter-ego role of Harry one more time.

Henry: Can do. (he snaps his fingers and turns into Harry)

Tori: Perfect. You will go with NiGHTS. The nightmarens shouldn't recognize or even suspect who you really are. Helen, Will, Claris, Elliot, do you remember your positions for the complex spell?

Helen: Yes we do.

Will: Are we really gonna shut down the portal for good?

Elliot: We have to. It's the only way to get rid of the nightmarens and prevent them from getting back into the Otherworld.

Claris: But how will NiGHTS and Reala get back to the Night Dimension if NiGHTS closes the portal forever?

NiGHTS: Don't worry about that. I'll find a way. We must focus on the task at hand. Reala, when the time is right, you will imprison Dawn and Dusk. (the sound of a clock is heard in the distance) It's time. Let's go. Tori? (she nods yes, Tori and NiGHTS dualize)


	48. It's Not Over Yet

No POV

Helen stood at the top of Big Ben Junior High, Will was on the roof of Clocktower High, Claris stood on the roof of the British Museum, and Elliot was on top of Imperial College. They knew what the plan was. They were about to create a colossal current of energy to spend all Nightmarens (save for Dawn, Dusk and Wizeman) back to the Night Dimension (more specifically, the realm of Nightmare), and NiGHTS would close the portal for good. While Claris and the other three came up with the plan to get rid of the nightmarens, Tori had a plan to defeat Wizeman for good.

Elliot(voice): I've reached Imperial College. Helen, are you ready to do your part?

Helen(voice): I'm ready.

Will(voice): Are you sure you can do this?

Helen(voice): I got this!

Claris(voice): Begin the attraction phase! (Helen glows with red energy, she releases it in a column of light)

Slowly but surly, she attracted every single nightmaren (minus Wizeman, Dawn and Dusk over to her). They tried to attack her, but NiGHTS and Reala worked together to create a powerful protection amulet that was even more powerful than the one NiGHTS gave to Tori.

Elliot(voice): Now, Helen! (Helen creates a strong red energy current with the column of light, capturing all the nightmarens in it, then pushes it forward, Claris propels the current forward with white energy, Elliot pushes the current forward with blue energy, and Will ejects it forth with green energy)

Meanwhile, NiGHTS/Tori was hiding nearby the Elizabeth Clocktower(aka- The Big Ben), Henry was disguised as Harry, and Reala was also invisible.

Dawn: Those visitors can't run forever.

Dusk: Eventually, we will find them. And they will be dead. (he sees a surge of green energy)

Wizeman: What's going on?!

Harry: Now NiGHTS! (NiGHTS/Tori becomes visible and forces the nightmarens into the portal, Dawn and Dusk are trapped in double Ideya Cages as Harry teleports off, he appears in Dusk's lair, his disguise vanishes as he searches the place, back to Wizeman and the others at the bridge over by Big Ben)

Dawn: Hey, what's going on here?!

Dusk: It's Reala! He's hiding in the shadows!

Wizeman: I should have seen something like this happening. (he releases white energy from his hands, Reala screams as the energy makes him visible) I am tricked into believing that you deceived me, you join NiGHTS and those mere Bellbridge Visitors, betraying me, I give you a second chance and you refuse. Tell me, Reala, why do you do this?

Reala: I have my reasons Wizeman, but I'll never tell you. (Wizeman fires a purple energy ball at Reala, he barely dodges it)

Wizeman: You will tell me or you will suffer at my hands!

Helen(voice): He doesn't have to tell you anything! (she appears in a flash of red energy on the bridge)

Reala: You've finished your part already?

Helen: Soon, you'll see the others. (she glares at Wizeman) You're a monster, Wizeman! You try and break visitors! Destroy their hopes and dreams, crush their courage, but no more! (she glows with red energy and fires at one of Wizeman's hands, but he throws it right back to her, she nearly falls off the bridge, Claris arrives, glowing with white energy)

Claris: You'll never defeat us, Wizeman! (she fires white energy at him, effecting him by pushing him back, but he moves forward, Claris and Helen dodge his attacks, his hands fire green energy at all of them, Reala creates a shield, protecting himself and Helen, Claris dodges the energy by cartwheeling away from it, Elliot arrives in an aura of blue energy)

Elliot: Wizeman, you are a bad, bad man! What do you have against us anyway? (he throws blue energy at his head, electrocuting his helmet, Wizeman growls) Uh oh... (Wizeman fires at him, Will appears in a flash of green energy, protecting them all as NiGHTS' hands glow blue, closing the portal, she spins them in a clockwise direction, her hands glow red, she fires the energy where the portal used to be, a circular blue disk shatters and the energy vanishes)

Will: Give it up, Wizeman. You've lost.

NiGHTS: Your portal has been destroyed, and all of your subjects, save for Dawn and Dusk, have been banished back to where they came from.

Helen: This war is over.

Wizeman: Foolish mortals. If you thought I would easily give in, you were wrong. I may be outnumbered, but you are the ones who are outmatched. (he projects a firewall at them, the visitors are slightly burned and knocked to the ground) You forgot to banish me. Even without my army, I can still find a way to takeover this world! (he grabs NiGHTS with one of his hands) You have rebelled against me for the last 228 years, but your disobedience will now come to an end. (Reala shots a black energy ball at the hand, releasing NiGHTS)

Reala: You will never stop us!

Wizeman: Bold words for a group who's missing two of their allies. Where's that meddling Victoria and her friend Henry? (NiGHTS undualizes with Tori, she glows in the air with green energy, she lands on the ground)

Tori: I've been right here this whole time, Wizeman! It's time we end this!


	49. One Last Stand

Tori's POV

It all came down to this. It was time for the final phase of Operation: Save the World. If we failed here, we would certainly perish.

Wizeman: Even with Victoria, you can not stop me.

Tori: I know it takes more than just magical powers to defeat you, Wizeman. That's why I'm going to use your greatest weakness against you.

Wizeman: Foolish girl. Do you realize what you're saying? I am Wizeman the Wicked, Lord and ruler of Nightmare. I have no weaknesses.

Tori: You wanna bet? (she gets out a bottle of Truth Serum)

Wizeman: You want to force the truth out of me? You are an even bigger fool than I had previously thought.

Tori: I'm not using it on you. (she opens the bottle, drinks about half of it, coughs, closing up the bottle and making it disappear) I know everything about your past, Wizeman.

Wizeman: What?!

Tori: I know who you really are, or should I say, the man you used to be. You're Ying Zhang, better known to the world as Qin Shi Huang, son of King Zhuangxiang and Queen Dowager Zhao, the first emperor of your dynasty and of China. In your mortal life, you became king when you were 13 years old. You may have unified China in 221 BC and later on built the Great Wall of China, but you were a bad, bad man. You banned and burned books, as well as executed a number of scholars.

Wizeman: What? How...how do you...?

Tori: Oh, I'm not done yet, Ying Zhang. You got rid of schools, and punished people who broke your laws too harshly. You executed several scholars and alchemists. Above all things, you were incredibly vain and obsessed with a potion for immortality. You ingested mercury pills, believing that they would make you a god, but sadly, they nearly killed you in your sleep. Before you were supposed to die, Maura, the Queen of Nightmarens, offered you her power and strength. Queen Maura was formed from the fear of mortal beings that accumulated over millions of years. Over time however, she had lost her power and her subjects, the previous forms of Nightmarens, were all gone. She gave you her powers, her crown, and fell into oblivion, where she was reduced down to nothing. You claim that you are the Alpha and the Omega of Nightmarens, but this isn't true. Maura was the Alpha.

Wizeman: You speak the truth?! How do you know this?!

Tori: I have seen many visions, and put the puzzles pieces of the past together. Archane, the first ever first level nightmaren to be created, tried to get the truth of you, and failed. She attempted to male a potion that would force you to tell the truth. She hurt Puffy and you banished her, creating NiGHTS and Reala to be your new right hand servants.

Wizeman: You know everything... How... how can this be?!

Tori: I learn from the past, but I no longer live in it. You tried to break me, and bring me down, but you will never take me alive! (Tori snaps her fingers, Will, Helen, Claris, and Elliot project red, white, blue, and green energy towards Tori, surrounding her in it as she floats upward, Henry appears with the jar, stunned in awe, he accidentally drops it and it rolls away)

Wizeman: Even if you know the truth, you'll never defeat me! (he fires a black beam at the visitors, NiGHTS and Reala create a large shield, Tori glows with yellow energy) What?! The Ideya of Hope? But, but how is this possible?! I destroyed it years ago!

Tori: Just because something is destroyed, doesn't mean it can't be repaired. Your time here ends now! (Tori projects yellow energy forth, NiGHTS projects purple energy forward, Reala does the same with red energy, with all energy streams hitting Wizeman)

Wizeman: No, you can't defeat me! NO! (he is surrounded by rings of yellow energy) You will suffer Victoria! I tried to break you, but it seems your will and spirit won't break no matter what I do! So say goodnight! (he throws a vortex of black energy with a purple trail at Tori, she falls back-first onto the bridge as Wizeman vanishes in a flash of yellow light)

Henry: Tori! (he runs over to her) Tori, no... (her vision turns blurry before she falls unconscious)

NiGHTS' POV

Tori suffered very badly from Wizeman's attack. I didn't even think nightmarens could cast spells to directly kill human beings.

Reala: Oh no... He hit her very hard with a deadly spell. (Henry's hands glow with green energy)

NiGHTS: Reala, search for the Ideya of Hope jar. We must regain our strength. (Reala leaves)

I transported them to the forest. Despite the fact that Henry (and the rest of us) were exhausted, he was working non-stop to save Tori. After about three minutes, the others joined him.

Henry: Tori, please... Don't do this me... You can't die...

Elliot: What's happening? Why won't she wake up?

Claris: Tori's dying.

Helen: Nothing's working...

NiGHTS: I've never seen Wizeman try to kill a visitor before...

Henry: What?! (he doesn't hear her heartbeat) No, Tori. Please... I...I need you, because... I love you. (NiGHTS pulls up a Holter Monitor, a long beep is heard, she sighs and snaps her fingers, making it disappear)

NiGHTS: It's no use... Victoria Robinson...is dead. (NiGHTS appears depressed and hangs her head in sorrow)

Henry: No...This can't be! (Henry starts crying, followed by the other visitors)


	50. Love Never Dies

Henry's POV

I couldn't believe it. Tori was gone... How could this be?!

(Reala arrives with the jar of Ideya)

Reala: What happened?

Henry: Tori was killed by Wizeman. (Reala opens the jar, the visitors reclaim their Ideya)

Helen: Now what do we do?

NiGHTS: We have to figure out what to do with Dawn and Dusk, then give Tori a proper burial. We'll keep the true cause of her death a secret between us, and no one will ever know what really happened. (Henry sobs, his tears fall upon Tori's corpse)

Reala: I wish I knew how to comfort you, Henry.

Henry: Let's go. (they walk away, Henry notices a red light, he turns around to find Tori slowly rising with her feet glowing with red energy, the energy reaches to her knees and turns white) Guys, look! (they turn around and see Tori glowing with blue energy at the waist, the energy reaches her chest and turns green, then turns yellow after rising above her head, her eyes glow yellow, the others gasp in awe)

NiGHTS: Woah... (Tori releases a column of energy that expands outward, destroying the purple and black sky, turning it back to a sunset, she releases yellow energy in expanding rings until its gone, then faints)

Henry: Tori! (he runs over and catches her) Tori, are you awake? Say something! Anything! (she moans and opens her eyes)

Tori: Henry...?

Henry: Yes, it's me. (he sets her down then helps her up) Oh gosh, I was so scarred I was going to lose you and I... (he kisses her, after three seconds she kisses him back, they back away after seven more seconds) Victoria, I love you.

Tori: Henry... Normally, I'd never admit it, but, I've fallen for you as well. (Henry throws his arms around her)

Henry: Tori, I thought I lost you.

Tori: I love you Henry. You won't lose me. (she hugs him)

Henry: I've wanted to tell you how I felt since I first saw you again at Big Ben Junior High when I was in the 7th grade. (he pulls up a flashback of seeing her in her performance attire on the auditorium) I thought to myself, "If Tori was the princess of music, then I was just a peasant." I wanted to get to know you, but a little doubting voice in my head told me that you wouldn't want anything to do with me. (Tori chuckles)

Tori: If you had done just that, I would have seen you as just another love-struck fanboy. You're no fanboy, Henry. You're my best friend and you always will be. (she hugs him)

Reala/Elliot: Well, it's about time.

Henry(to Elliot): You knew?

Elliot: Yeah. I knew you wouldn't confess who your secret crush is, so I kinda peered into your mind. After seeing that you had fallen for the Ice Queen though, I don't think I can blame you for being quiet about it.

NiGHTS: You knew as well?

Reala: He told me about it while he was mopping the floors.

NiGHTS: Now what we will do about Dawn and Dusk?

Will: They're eventually going to escape their cages.

Reala: Why not have NiGHTS erase their memories? It would be easier than killing them.

NiGHTS: I would, but the last time I erased someone's memory, they didn't forget everything. If they did, things would be very different...

Reala: I have faith in you. And I think I may know why your spell failed. When your target found you about to leave, he ultimately confessed his love for you. You pretended to ignore him and because your emotions were mixed up and intentions unclear, the spell may not have taken its full effects.

Elliot: NiGHTS cast that spell on Reala?

NiGHTS: I had to. It was either that or kill him, and I couldn't bear to do the latter. (she sighs) Alright, you can do this. (cut to NiGHTS glowing with blue energy in both of her hands, she fires two balls, one at Dawn and Dusk's heads, destroying their memory of the spell, then Reala breaks the cages, and the visitors lull them to sleep with magic, Reala puts red ribbon ties, binding Dawn and Dusk in them, then burying them underground)

Reala: Alright, that should slowly destroy them over time. We won't have to worry about those two creeps ever again.

Voice: Well done, visitors. (they turn to find Owl)

Will: Owl?

Helen: It's great to see him, but how is he here? The portal was destroyed.

Owl: The one at the top of Big Ben was, but that's not the only portal. There are actually several portals linking this world to the Night Dimension. They usually appear at the top of famous landmarks, such as the Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty, the Taj Mahal, and many others.

NiGHTS: Sadly, it is time for me and Reala to go. But we'll come back and visit when we can.

Helen: Goodbye NiGHTS.

We all said our goodbyes, but we knew that no matter how far away NiGHTS and Reala were, we would all be friends forever.

Epilogue

Reala's POV

October 7th, 2016. A week ago, me and NiGHTS received a mind message invitation to our friends wedding. We were excited for this. Things were going very well after Wizeman's defeat in the Otherworld. It turns out that Owl wasn't the only Dream-Owl left, and that there was a whole secret community of them somewhere outside the realm of Nightmare, yet also far from Nightopia.

(Reala, NiGHTS, Henry, Will, and Helen are all seen in fancy outfits)

Reala: Oh how the time flies by.

NiGHTS: I know right? It feels like only yesterday we defeated Wizeman and saved the world from his wrath.

Will: Where's Tori? (she walks in holding an infant in her arms)

Tori: Right here.

Reala: Aw, who's this adorable little tyke?

Tori: Her name is Vanessa Helena Dunbar.

Henry: She's our daughter.

NiGHTS: Aw she's so cute.

Tori: Thanks. You know, honestly speaking, even though me and Henry were the first couple to get married at the ages of 20 and 18 respectively, I was actually scared to have kids. I thought something would go wrong, and I was worried for the first three months of my pregnancy, but after a lot of reassurance from Henry and opening myself to a different view, my worry vanished.

Helen: How old is she again?

Tori: Three months. (Helen holds her hand to her forehead)

Reala: Are you alright?

Helen: I'm fine... (she faints, Will catches her)

Will: I thought the fainting spells were over.

Henry: It looks like you thought wrong. (Reala scratches his head as Will sets Helen into a chair)

NiGHTS(whispering): Fainting spells are one of the common pregnancy symptoms.

Reala: How did you know?

NiGHTS: They told me.

Reala: They don't tell me everything, do they?

Elliot: Not really. (he and Claris are seen in a wedding tuxedo and wedding dress respectively)

Reala: I thought the bride and groom didn't see each other before the wedding.

Claris: That's a very old superstition, Reala.

Reala: I have learned a lot, yet I still have a lot to learn, don't I? (NiGHTS chuckles)

NiGHTS: Yes, yes you do.

Later on, Helen awoke long before the ceremony started, and me, NiGHTS, Tori and Henry were on the left side of the church, while Helen and Will were on the right side, about to watch the wedding start.

(the music starts, Claris walks down the aisle, holding a bouquet of pink roses as she walks to the altar, when she reaches the altar, the music ends)

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God, to join this man, and his woman, in Holy Matrimony.

Okay, you probably already know this, but this is the day that Claris and Elliot are getting married. Ironically, even though they got into their romantic relationship before any of the other visitors did, they were the last couple to get married after nine years of dating. Talk about taking their time. Helen and Will got married only four months ago, and Henry and Tori married about three years ago. Anyway, back to the ceremony.

Priest: Do you, Elliot Edwards, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, to care for, and forsake all others, as long as you both shall live?

Elliot: I will.

Priest: And do you, Claris Sinclair, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, to care for, and forsake all others, as long as you both shall live?

Claris: I do.

Priest: Then by the power invested in me, and in the kingdom of England, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. (Elliot kisses Claris, the crowd claps and cheers)

The wedding reception was held at a hotel ballroom, and the room itself was huge. I danced with NiGHTS above the crowd of unsuspecting humans. No one knew that me and NiGHTS were there except for the visitors, and Henry's little brother Percy. There were a lot of people there, including Mikey, Rosa, Percy, Waldo, Julia and others.

Henry: Both of my brothers are still pains, but at least I can tolerate them.

NiGHTS: What ever happened to Waldo?

Henry: Eventually, my family learned that Tori's house had burned down, and Waldo felt guilty for his actions. They actually get along quite well now. Waldo is a math teacher at Clocktower High. Percy is 15, and he's become a Cassanova, as some call him.

Percy: Don't laugh, Henry, I actually found a date.

Will: Well what do ya know? Who's the lucky lady?

Percy: A girl named Diana Williams. She has an older brother named Edward.

Reala(to Tori): Wait, wasn't Edward one of the many guys you turned down?

Tori: Yes, yes he was. (Diana drags Percy away back onto the dance floor, the heroes chuckle)

Later on, I found NiGHTS on the rooftop of the hotel. The clock read five til midnight.

Reala: Long night, huh?

NiGHTS: I'd say so. Sometimes I still can't believe I've gotten this far. My partner became my enemy, then my boyfriend, and fought against Wizeman when he and his army invaded this world.

Reala: Believe it, because we've gone so far, and will go even farther.

NiGHTS: Huh? What do... (he drops down to one knee and pulls out a black box)

Reala: NiGHTS... (he opens the box, revealing a gold diamond ring) Will you marry me? (she gasps)

NiGHTS: Yes, Reala. Yes, I will! (he slides the ring onto her right ring finger, she kisses him)

As the clock stuck midnight, we had this moment, this peace, and it would never disappear. We knew that forevermore, the night was ours.


End file.
